Headlines
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: una historia HeYa...con un poco de Achele y Klaine...es mi primer fic y soy mala para los summary
1. Chapter 1

HEADLINES

Se veia un grupo de unos 13 personajes, todos en circulo hablando de sepa dios que, un hombre rapado, con gorra, se acerco a ellos, junto con otros hombres, ellos abrieron el circulo, y ahí empezo la conversación que a todos les importaba

…-bien, ahora veremos, nuestro proximo concierto sera en Paris!-dijo emocionado el productor

-wohooo!-vitoreo el coro completo

-pero…..-

-siempre hay un pero-dijo la de tez morena haciendo reir al coro

-si Naya…..PERO-remarco de nuevo-en este show nos pidieron algo distinto-

-distinto?-pregunto el Kurt

-asi es, quiero que…..bueno, vamos a cantar, Don't stop believin', River Deep Mountain High, Forget You, asi que lista Gwynet-aviso a la chica rubia detrás de el-Lucky-dijo viendo a Dianna, pero ya no estaba "Sam"-pero a falta de TU SAM, pondremos a Lea-todos se vieron entre si y luego a ellas-cantaremos canciones de las tres temporadas, asi que tenemos mucho que ensayar-

-y porque cantaran ellas juntas?-pregunto Cory refiriendose a Dianna y Lea, si bien no andaba con ninguna, ambas le gustaban

-pues la gente pide "FABERRY", hay que regalarles un poco de eso, si se puede mas, pues que mejor-dijo sonriendo Ryan-estan de acuerdo?-pregunto viendo a ambas chicas que asintieron sin mas ni mas-ahora, otra pareja que piden es el "KLAINE"-dijo viendo a ambos autores de este sobre nombre-asi que les daremos, Animal, Candles y Perfect-dijo y ambos chicos asintieron-y la mas esperada-dijo viendo a cada uno de ellos-eh recibido mas de 1000 twetts, de que quieren verlas bailar juntas, estar juntas en el escenario, y demas-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-preparense NY, y HeMo para: Me against the music, Valerie y i'm slave 4 u-dijo azotando las manos en forma de aplauso-el mas pedido, el "BRITTANA"-dijo viendo a ambas chicas que solo asintieron sonriendo

-ósea vamos a hacer un "duets", pero fuera de "glee"-dijo HeMo sonriendo

-pues tanto como duetos…..si, bueno mas o menos, agregaremos canciones, pero tengo que trabajar mas que nada con las tres parejas que mencione, tenemos que trabajar en esos duetos-

-Lee y yo solo cantaremos Lucky?-pregunto Di

-es lo que estaba revisando, cantaran tambien I Feel Pretty/Unpretty y -dijo apuntando algo en sus hojas, Dianna y Lea chocaron las manos-bien HeMo, Naya, Lea, Dianna, Chris y Darren, se quedan aquí, el resto vaya con Ian, para poder ensayar lo que les corresponde-y asi todos se fueron dejando a los 6 mencionados-nos dividiremos asi, primero, cada pareja tendra sesion conmigo, para explicarles mas o menos lo que tendran que hacer, llegando alla a Paris obviamente, por eso nos vamos una semana antes, despues de mi pasaran con Zach, el les enseñara si hay coreografia o como deben moverse durante su actuación-

-de acuerdo, eso haremos en Paris-dijo Naya-pasarnosla ensayando canciones que ya sabemos?-

-no, simplemente rectificaran lo que ya saben y sus pasos, tiene que ser todo mas sexy, mas caliente-

-entre nosotros?-pregunto Dianna

-no entre la reina de Suecia y tu lady Di-dijo burlonamente Ryan

-bueno, era solo una pregunta-

-bueno, asi que alisten sus cosas, que salimos en dos dias-dijo chocando las manos con cada uno de ellos, se fueron en duplas, como les correspondian los duetos

-la ciudad del amor-dijo suspirando la rubia

-es uno de tus sueños ir alla, no es asi?-pregunto la morena

-asi es, y siempre he querido ir con quien mas amo, es como un sueño imposible-dijo suspirando

-porque?-pregunto la morena extrañada, mientras se sentaban en una mesa a comer algo

-pues porque nunca he podido ir, y ahora que voy, no voy en compañía amorosa de esa persona-dijo mientras veia su comida servida delante de ella

-pero vas conmigo no?-pregunto sonriendo la morena-que es mejor que ir con la sexy caliente "latina", que denominan satán en la serie mas cool y mas popular?-pregunto señalandose asi misma, haciendo reir a la rubia

-"_si supieras"_-penso la mas alta lanzando un suspiro

-vamos HeMo, no te pongas asi-dijo la mas baja tomandola de la mano-todo pasa, y piensa que esta vez iremos a Paris, que nos pidan lo mismo que en Irlanda, eso del BRITTANA, que mas da, nosotras somos una HeMo, somos mejores amigas, Brittany y Santana, Heather y Naya, BRITTANA Y HEYA, como le quieras decir, pero somos las mejores amigas mas que unidas entiendes?-

-si….lo entiendo, BFAS-dijo suspirando

-tienes algo….te conozco demasiado bien-dijo sonriendo al recordar la escena que tanto disfruto, donde estaba encima de la rubia, pero que no duro lo suficiente

-no, simplemente que pues…..no se-

-sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes decir….cierto?-dijo tomandola de ambas manos

-si, pero tal vez ya en ambiente te lo diga-dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, entonces tendre que esperar-dijo guiñendole el ojo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-note un poco extraña a HeMo, supongo que por eso del BRITTANA-dijo Lea, caminaban hacia el camerino de Dianna

-pues no creo, siento que mas bien tiene un debate interno-dijo Dianna sonriendo

-como sabes?-pregunto Lea sentandose en el mueble alargado dentro del VR de Di

-no se…..se le nota en la cara cada que ve a Naya-dijo sentandose en el mueble opuesto a donde estaba Lea

-entonces es por ella?-pregunto viendola con una ceja alzada

-por quien sino?-

-bueno, pero Naya anda igual que ella….no?-pregunto Lea

-pues nunca me lo ha asegurado-dijo Di mientras abria una bolsa de papas y comenzaba a comer

-y como ves eso de FABERRY, no te molesta?-pregunto Lea comiendo tambien de la misma bolsa de papas que la rubia

-naaa, es como decir que a Darren y a Chris les molesta el Klaine-dijo alzando los hombros-los fans disfrutan ver a sus parejas favoritas juntas, aunque no pase del todo en la pantalla, y pues es lindo que, al menos nosotros, hagamos ese tipo de cosas para agradarles-

-pero bueno, tu y yo….quiero decir Rach y Q estan en desventaja, de las tres parejas que menciono Ryan nosotras somos las unicas que no tenemos "algo" como HeMo y NY, o Chris y Darr, no crees?….digo Britt y Santy pues lo quieras o no hasta "besos" hubo, y ni que decir de Blaine y Kurt-dijo sonriendo

-pero podemos hacerle competencia-dijo la rubia guiñendole el ojo a la morena

-jaja, talvez….pero ten en cuenta que tambien exite el HeYa, ósea Heather y naYa-dijo la morena

-y que….tambien esta el Achele, y el FABERRY es el favorito….bueno despues del Finnchel…..creo-dijo haciendo como que pensaba

-jaja, pues no para todos…..incluyendome-dijo la morena-sinceramente siento que tienen mas quimica Quinn y Rach, que Finn y Rach-

-tu crees?-dijo alzando una ceja, comenzando a coquetearle

-lo dudas?-pregunto la morena mirandola de una forma bastante…..sugerente

-tu que crees?-respondio con la misma mirada

-jaja…..no lo se-

-puede que lo digas porque quieres terminar esta noche en mi cama, o simplemente alejar a Cory de ti-dijo la rubia sonriendo divertida al ver a la morena sonrojarse al dar la primera opcion

-jaja…..en tu cama?, ya eh dormido bastante-dijo la morena

-jajá jajá, quisieras-

-porque quiero….puedo-dijo acercandose hasta quedar sentada en las piernas de la rubia, que la ayudaba a sentarse bien sobre ella

-esto…esto no es…..bu….-las palabras se cortaron al sentir el contacto de los labios de Lea sobre los suyos, se dejo llevar por la magia del momento, pues lo quisiera o no, ambas sentian algo mas que una simple amistad, que no se atrevieran a aceptarlo era otra cosa, Dianna hizo mas profundo el beso, sentia como todo su cuerpo se estremecia por el simple hecho de que Lea la jalara mas hacia ella, era algo que sinceramente no penso que fuera tan perfecto. El ambiente cada vez era mas caliente, literal en todos los sentidos de la palabra, Lea poso una de sus manos por debajo de la playera de la rubia, a la cual se le escapo un sutil gemido de los labios, de pronto tocaron fuertemente a la puerta, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran de golpe, siendo Lea quien quedara hasta el otro extremo, donde estaba en un principio

-fuck!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y mirandose mientras sonreian y negaban con la cabeza, volvieron a tocar, para ser Dianna quien fuera a abrir, encontrandose con un Darren con cara de WTF?

-que sucede?-pregunto la rubia

-me mandaron a avisarles, que deben ir a casa-dijo obviando la situación

-si ya sabemos…gracias Darr-dijo la rubia entre dientes

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo guiñendole un ojo para luego retirarse, mientras la rubia volteaba topandose con una Lea lista para salir

-que?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-escuche lo que te dijo, vamonos-dijo jalandola de la mano para salir del VR y dirigirse a la salida del lugar de grabaciones, en el camino se encontraron con Naya, esperando a quien sabe quien

-ey-

-ey, hola chicas-dijo la de tez morena sonriendo

-que sucede?…..esperas a alguien?-pregunto la rubia, buscando a la "uña" de la morena-y HeMo?-

-con Alex…..supongo-dijo no muy feliz la "HBIC"

-ah….el chico que anda detrás de ella?-pregunto Lea

-si, ese-asintio la chica mientras veia la pantalla de su celular, que marcaba una llamada-hola-dijo sonriendo-que?…invitarme a cenar?-dijo divertida-estoy aquí afuera del estudio, tu me dijiste…..-parecia haber sido interrumpida-bueno, bueno, yo te espero-dijo rodando los ojos-ajajá, no es cierto-dijo sonrojandose, sus dos amigas la miraban atentas-de acuerdo, si nos vemos…..yo igual-dijo cortando, para luego voltearse y toparse con la mirada sorprendida de ambas chicas-que?-

-porque tan emocionada?-pregunto la rubia

-yo?, no estoy emocionada, saldre con unos amigos-dijo sonriendo

-amigos?-pregunto ahora la morena

-si, Nath y Jhon-dijo sonriendo aun mas

-y por eso te emocionas asi?-

-claro!, si quieren pueden ir con nosotros-dijo viendo a ambas chicas que asintieron. Esperaron y luego llegaron ambos chicos, ella de mediana estatura, cabello ondulado, rubia de ojos verdes. Él de cabello lacio, negro corto y de ojos grises-hola chicos-dijo aventandose primero a los brazos de Nath, que la recibio con un beso en cada mejilla y otro en los labios, para la mirada de sorpresa de Di y Lea, pero Naya saludo de la misma forma al chico, beso en cada mejilla y el ultimo en los labios, hasta parecia ritual-miren ellos son…..-dijo señalando a ambas chicas

-ya NYRI, como si no fueran estrellas super famosas que nadie conoce-dijo el chico sonriendo

-jaja Jhon tiene razon nena, como si no las conocieramos, si son Lea Michele y Dianna Agron-dijo la chica pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la morena, y luego extender las manos hacia ambas chicas, al igual que el chico

-pero vamos, que esperan-dijo el chico jalando a Naya de la mano, quien a su vez iba pegada, literal, del cuerpo de Nath, ambas chicas protagonista y antagonista de Glee se vieron entre si, y luego fueron en direccion de los demas, subieron al auto y arrancaron la camioneta


	2. Chapter 2

primero, en el capitulo pasado se me olvido poner que GLEE no es de mi propiedad, si fuera asi, Brittana y Faberry serian las parejas principales, sin mas les dejo este cap.

capitulo 2

En el ambiente, todo se veia relativamente normal, ambas chicas sentadas, viendo como la morena bailaba con su amiga DEMASIADO pegadas, sin contar que se habian enterado que era su "ex", por decirlo de algun modo, y que el chico tambien era "su ex", aunque el fue mas BARBAS(diria Santana), que otra cosa, pues ahora lo veian completamente metido bailando con un chico bastante apuesto, el hecho de que Naya aceptara su sexualidad frente a ellas esa noche, no se lo esperaban, sin embargo tampoco era como que les sorprendiera.

-hacen buena pareja-dijo Lea

-si…..pero tienen mas quimica HeMo y NY-dijo Dianna

-pues si….de hecho-dijo sonriendo imaginandose a ambas chicas, pero escucho suspirar a la rubia-que sucede?-

-me pregunto si lo disfrutara tanto como se ve-dijo volteando a verla topandose con una mirada totalmente desconcertada

-que?-

-ósea que si le gusta estar en esas con la chica esa?-pregunto señalando hacia la pista, en donde se veia a Naya con los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y esta la tenia rodeada de la cintura, demasiado cercanas, hasta pareciera que tenian sexo con ropa, moviendose rítmicamente, parecia que les costaba respirar normalmente, y la rubia estaba super metida susurrandole cosas a la morena la cual sonreia y se sonrojaba

-parece "sex with clothes"-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-jaja, creo que ya estan demasiado borrachos-dijo la morena señalando al chico amigo de Naya que bailaba con un chico un poco mas bajo que el, rubio de ojos cafes claro, y estaban armando todo un show a un lado de las otras dos chicas, besandose y demas

-ves!, eso es extremadamente "sex with clothes"-dijo de nuevo la rubia

-jaja, gracias a dios estamos en un bar gay, si no ya los hubieran botado-dijo Lea riendose

-te das cuenta que si esto sale a la luz estaremos fritas?-pregunto Dianna algo nerviosa

-jaja, por eso esto no?-pregunto colocandose una gorra y unas gafas

-si pero siento que asi nos vemos mas obvias-

-jaja, pues si, pero que le hacemos-dijo Lea quitandoselas de nuevo mientras alzaba los hombros, los cuatro chicos se acercaron, todos sudorosos, cansados y agitados

-nos vamos?-pregunto Naya a ambas chicas que asintieron, al salir se pusieron sus gorras y gafas negras, ambas chicas se toparon con que Jhon, se iria con el chico rubio, no querian saber a donde, y que les dejaria la camioneta a ellas, mas bien a Di y a Lea que eran las conscientes, pues si bien, ambas tomaban en esta ocasión eran conductoras designadas, según señalo Lea. Despues las cuatro chicas entraron a la camioneta, Lea y Dianna adelante la rubia de piloto y la morena de copiloto, mientras Naya y su amiga se iban atrás

-ey, y HeMo…..no te ha avisado nada?-pregunto la rubia que conducia

-dijo Naya todo de corrido, por lo cual ninguna de las de adelante entendio

-que?-dijeron ambas

-dijo que estaria conalecz-dijo sin poder hablar bien

-jaja NR, ahora si estas bien pasada-dijo la rubia amiga de Naya-asi seria facil llevarte a mi cama-dijo haciendo que las dos chicas de adelante se vieran entre si y luego Di viera por el retrovisor y Lee volteara a toparse con la misma imagen, Naya se avento a la rubia y comenzo a besarla, estaba, literal encima de ella

-dios!, minimo esperense a un motel!-dijo Lea volteandose y la rubia dejando de ver por el espejo

-no, aquí estoy bien, llevenos a micassapor favoor-dijo la morena

-que!, en serio terminaras en su cama?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-jaja, nmo ella terminar aenlamia-dijo la morena sonriendo ocasionando lo mismo en la rubia que aun seguia debajo de ella

-y HeMo?-pregunto la morena esta vez

-ya les dije con un carajo!-grito desesperada, esa era la razon de que normalmente terminara asi-esta con ese estupido!-ambas chicas voltearon a verse, ahora lo habian descubierto, el porque Naya perdia la cabeza, ambas chicas suspiraron

-hoy dormiras en mi casa, sino de seguro mañana no llegas al set-aviso sin preguntar la rubia

-no, yo voy a dormir con ella-dijo señalando a la chica que ya estaba sentada

-no-dijo Lea-la llevamos a su casa, y luego te vas a quedar con Di-

-jaja, no creo, a NR no la hacen cambiar de parecer-dijo sonriendo la rubia, disfrutaba tener sexo con ella, era bastante caliente y eso nadie lo podia negar. El celular de Lea sono, vio la pantalla y vio hacia Di que alzo una ceja en forma de interrogación

-hola…..HeMo?-pregunto algo dudosa

-tenecesito, no se don estoy-dijo algo descolocada la rubia del otro lado

-dios, pero si no solo tenemos una perdida-dijo hacia la rubia tapando la bocina del celular, estaban a ½ cuadra de la casa de Nath, asi que la dejarian y luego irian por la otra rubia-HeMo…..HeMo-decia al no escuchar respuesta y escuchar sollozos-dios!, HeMo….donde estas?-pregunto la chica preocupada-Naya dijo que estarias con Alex y…-

-no!….meacosteconJess-dijo todo rapido, Lea se quedo sin respiracion, mientras la chica de atrás se salía, como podia del auto, y Quinn volvia a arrancar

-es obvio que no estas consciente HeMo-dijo dejando un poco atrás la confesion

-en ese momento estaba mas que seguradetodo-dijo la chica-simplemente me quiero olvidar de ella-dijo llorando

-donde estas?-pregunto la morena poco consciente quitandole el teléfono a la copiloto-HeMo, responde donde estas?-

-Naya…..-dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo-estoy muy lejos de todos….-dijo la rubia, Naya escuchaba el viento golpear en el aparato, autos a lo lejos

-dios HeMo, no hagas nada, no te muevas-dijo como orden la morena, haciendo girar a la rubia lo mas rapido que pudo-directo a la torre de satelite!-ordeno hacia la rubia que arranco a casi 100 km/h

-HeMo, sigueme hablando-decia la morena, que parecia agarrar mas conciencia

-no puedo…..me falle….les falle….te falle-esto ultimo lo dijo casi como susurro

-no le fallaste a nadie…recuerdas que vamos a ir a Paris?, a la ciudad del amor HeMo, tu sueño es ir alla, que importa si no vas con quien amas, tenemos que divertirnos, tienes un éxito rotundo HeMo, eres la mejor por favor no eches todo por la borda-dijo la morena bajando del auto corriendo hacia la torre, seguida de ambas chicas

-me acoste con Jess-dijo de la nada la rubia, la morena no se detuvo a pesar de que no sabia que hacer o que decir-y no lo queria hacer, estamos a un dia, prácticamente, de irnos, y no queria darle alas, ella esta muy clavada conmigo, jamás eh estado con una chica…mas que contigo, hipotéticamente, como Brittany y Santana-dijo la rubia, mientras veia sus piernas colgando en el aire de lo mas alto de la torre, sintiendo el aire en el rostro

-no importa, todo mundo a estado con alguien mas-dijo Naya detrás de ella, haciendola voltear, poniendose de pie con ayuda de la morena, y la rubia se abrazo a ella

-Alex me pidio que fuera su novia-dijo la rubia…..OK eso si no se lo esperaba la morena-y al final me acoste con Jess-dijo sonriendo ironicamente-soy una idiota-dijo suspirando, la morena solo la abrazo mas fuerte

-podrias ir a Paris con Alex….no?-pregunto Naya aguantando las ganas de llorar

-si….tienes razon-dijo la rubia, Naya solo cerro los ojos-pero no quiero-dijo Heather

-entonces bajemos de aquí y demos lo mejor en nuestro concierto-dijo sonriendo, Heather asintio, siempre le sorprendio como Naya era capaz de ser tan fuerte, aun cuando todo se le trataba de venir encima, HeMo se abrazo a Naya y ambas bajaron por el elevador, que daba a la PB y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la parte de afuera, donde esperaban Lea y Dianna sentadas en un escalon, ambas chicas les sonrieron, volvian a ser ellas cuatro, HeYAChele, FABERRITANA, S, Q, B y R, San, Britt, Quinnie y Rach. Todas subieron a la camioneta de Jhon y se dirigieron a la casa de Dianna, pues no habia nadie, y acordaron quedarse a dormir todas ahí. Apenas llegaron, Dianna estaciono la camioneta y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, Lea y Dianna en el cuarto de la rubia, y Naya y HeMo en el que normalmense se quedaba Naya. Entraron a sus cuartos, y sin mucho esfuerzo las dos ebrias se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas encima de las colchas, y con la misma ropa, estaban literal molidas, mientras que en la otra habitacion se respiraba amor en el aire, ambas chicas se cambiaron de ropas, y se acostaron una junto a la otra sin ni una palabra

-esto es ridiculo-dijo Lea acercandose a besar a Dianna que solo correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad

-perdon-dijo la rubia alejandose con delicadeza

-yo fui la que te beso-dijo a morena

-lo se….pero tengo mucho sueño-dijo abrazandola, la chica se acomodo en su pecho y ambas se durmieron placidamente en el pecho de la otra

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin habia llegado el dia, viajarian a Paris, si bien la rubia odiaba los aviones, era emocionante y a la vez excitante viajar a la ciudad del amor con todos sus amigos, los chicos que conocio por un simple proyecto, aquel que era de LOSERS, pero que en verdad era de ganadores, pues todos se tenian entre si, era emocionante estar alla, y compartir esa experiencia con ellos. Todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto, listos para abordar el avion

-wohoo!-grito Mark emocionado-vamos a Paris-dijo bailando todos se reian de las ocurrencias del que aun tenia estilo Mohicano

-lo se hermano, eso es genial-dijo Cory chocando las manos con el moreno, al puro estilo PuckFinn

-si si, pero lo mas importante es que vamos a la ciudad del amor-dijo Chris recargandose de Darren y lanzando un suspiro

-si, Chris tiene razon-dijo Darren

-y vamos todos!-dijo Jenna emocionada

-Jenn tiene razon, los Loser ahora ganan!-dijo Kevin haciendo la señal de Loser en su frente

-see, y vamos a impactar a todos-dijo Amber

-claro haremos nuestra presentacion excelente-dijo Harry bailando al puro estilo Mike

-_pasajeros del vuelo 294, con destino a Paris, favor de abordar por la puerta 3, gracias por su preferencia-_se escucho por el altavoz

-bien chicos, tenemos que abordar nuestro avion-aviso Matthew

-no entiendo porque Ryan y sus secuaces viajan en avion privado y a nosotros nos mandan en asientos platino por una linea aerea-dijo Naya haciendo reir a todos

-bueno, eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, que tal y por proteccion tanto a ellos como a nosotros-dijo Lea

-Lee tiene razon, tal vez sea por eso-secundo Heather

-igual, seria mejor ir en un avion privado-dijo Naya

-ja, NY tiene razon, aunque tengamos una seccion solo para nosotros no va a ser lo mismo-dijo Dianna mientras abordaban el avion, era enorme, la primera seccion, que era la consecutiva a la cabina, tenia todo lo necesario, sin contar que los asientos eran por parejas, por lo que habia mas espacio para poder pasar y jugar, etc. Se sentaron en parejas, tenian una tele hasta adelante, mejor dicho una pantalla plana, de 42" y unos video juegos

-dios!, Ryan se lucio con todo esto-dijo Heather tomando una guitarra para comenzar a jugar Guitar Hero en la pantalla plana, mientras Naya agarraba el violin, Mark otra guitarra, y Cory la bateria y comenzaban a tocar, mientras algunos otros jugaban Karaoke en una pantalla plana mas pequeña, esos obvio eran Amber, Chris, Lea, Jenna, mientras los demas veian divertidos a las "divas" peleando por el triunfo.. Matthew y Gwynet leian revistas, de chismes y todo eso, hasta que…

-o por dios-dijo Gwynet mientras veia fijamente las imágenes frente a ella

-que suce…..-dijo Matthew viendo lo que veia y quedandose igual-NY…HEMO!-grito atrayendo la atencion de todos

**_..._**

**_aclaro que Chord no esta, porque esta enfermo, necesitaba un modo de que no apareciera para que Lea y Dianna pudieran cantar juntas_**

**_les dejo mi twitter: NayaHemoMéxico_**

**_tumblr: heledina12_**

**_facebook: Oosaki Fuu_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glee no me pertenece, todo ese show es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sino BRITTANA tendria mas protagonico y FABERRY seria real.**_

**Capitulo III**

-que sucede?-pregunto algo temerosa Naya

-pues….esto es lo que sucede!-dijo alterado Matthew enseñando una pagina en donde HeMo se veia con una chica besandose, mientras esta la acorralaba contra una pared y la otra chica tenia sus piernas en las caderas de la rubia y esta le metia las manos debajo de la blusa. En contra imagen se veia una de Naya, saliendo de un bar gay de la mano con otra chica, dos chicos y otras dos chicas

-ya ya "mr. Schue", el que nos dara esta regañiza sera Ryan asi que asi esta bien-dijo HeMo

-HeMo….escucha esto-dijo aclarandose la garganta-"hace unas noches se vio a dos de las mas famosas estrellas del programa mas exitoso de la TV, estamos hablando de GLEE, esa gran serie, la mejor de este tiempo. Heather Morris se vio MUY entretenida con una chica, mientras Naya Rivera se vio saliendo de un bar gay con tres chicas, una desconocida hasta el momento, mientras que las otras dos podrian ser, en mas de una opinion, Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, que tambien son protagonista y antagonista, respectivamente, de esta serie, y dos chicos tambien desconocidos. Significara esto que ellas dos estan peleadas?, que ya se chocaron de estar todo el tiempo juntas?, que el Brittana ya no existira…. Nunca existio?, o simplemente que todo aquello que se decia nunca fue nada….porque de seguro HeMo no salio muy viva de esa, tendremos que esperarnos al concierto en Paris, para ver si desmienten o algo parecido todo este embrollo"-dijo terminando de leer el articulo viendo a las cuatro chicas delante de el, y a los de alrededor que tenian la boca abierta

-bue…bueno-dijo la morena aclarando su garganta-esto muchas veces los fans pueden tomarlo como que es photoshop o algo asi-

-esto, claramente no es photoshop-dijo Gwyneth mostrándole otra revista con las mismas fotos pero mas articulos y con comentarios de fans- "que les pasa a estas niñas!, ellas no estan hechas para alguien mas, el HeYa tiene que ser por siempre al igual que el Brittana", "no puede ser!, no pueden estar con otras!", "queremos BRITTANAHEYA"-leyo algunos comentarios

-OK, OK ya entendimos-dijo esta vez Naya

-chicas, su vida privada es eso!, vida PRIVADA, no deberia salir a la luz, no nos importa sus preferencias sexuales, ni con quien se acuestan o no, pero nos preocupa que algo les pase, saben perfectamente que nosotros las apoyaremos aquí en China o donde sea que vayan, y no queremos que les afecte-dijo Matt

-gracias Matt-dijeron ambas chicas

-y con respecto a ustedes-dijo Matt viendo a Di y a Lea-nada, ustedes solo acompañaban a NY-ambas chicas respiraron aliviadas, y se sentaron de nuevo-ustedes descansen y piensen en la rueda de prensa que tendremos en Paris, necesitaran mucha fuerza fisica y emocional para eso-esta vez Naya y HeMo asintieron y se alejaron a sus asientos, para variar estaban sentadas juntas

-esto se salio de nuestras manos-dijo la morena viendo por la ventana

-nunca estuvo en nuestras manos Nay-dijo la rubia viendo hacia su iPod

-pero bueno, que quieres que hagamos, aparte de todo es nuestras vidas aunque…-dijo viendo directamente a la rubia-te pasaste HeMo, la foto no tenia nada de photoshop, por poco y se te ve el lunar que tienes hasta arriba de la pierna-dijo señalandose el lugar donde estaba el lunar de la rubia que la volteo a ver-que?, los trajes de las Cheerios no dejaban nada a la imaginación-

-si…..en ese punto tienes razon-dijo suspirando-dios!-exclamo en cierto volumen, que hacia que aun esa conversación fuera mas intima-porque todo es tan difícil?-dijo volteando a verla

-es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-dijo la morena-todo es una mierda-

-ja!, ni que lo digas-dijo HeMo

-chicas?-pregunto Dianna llegando junto con Lea

-estan bien?-pregunto ahora la morena, ambas chicas asintieron

-el HeYa ya no tiene futuro?-pregunto Di, haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan a verse, Naya se puso de pie y se fue hacia la parte trasera del avion, en donde se encontraban sus demas compañeros jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa, HeMo solo suspiro, y volteo a ver a sus amigas

-le dije que me acoste con Jess-dijo algo resignada, ambas chicas se vieron entre si

-le dijiste eso?-pregunto incredula Di

-si….nunca le guardo ningun secreto, y este no seria la excepción-dijo suspirando mientras recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, mientras sus amigas se sentaban en los asientos de enfrente-soy una idiota…..se dan cuenta que le dije que me acoste con otra!-dijo HeMo maldiciendose internamente por ser tan bocona

-tranquila…..ella entendera-dijo Lea sonriendo

-entendera que?, que HeMo se follo con otra mientras ella pensaba que estaba con Alex y por eso se embriago?-dijo Dianna tan rapido que HeMo apenas entendio "follar" "alex" "por eso", Lea le dio un codazo a Dianna para que no moviera mas todo ese desastre-lo siento HeMo, pero Naya es una de mis mejores amigas, y no nunca hemos tenido sexo-dijo viendo a ambas para no levantar ningun falso-pero de que eh dormido con ella si y lo saben, pero el punto era que creo….bueno creemos-dijo señalando tambien a Lea-que ella te quiere, y estamos que seguras que tu a ella-dijo viendo a una sorprendida HeMo

-pero de seguro ella no siente lo mismo…..ósea el simple hecho de seguir tras….esa tipa….Kath?, o como se llame, despues de lo que paso, me dejo claro que no la ha olvidado-dijo suspirando

-tu….sabes lo de Nath?-pregunto Lea

-si y lo del tipo tambien, que parte de que no nos guardamos secretos no se entiende?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-ya perdon-dijo Dianna-pero ya en serio HeMo, vas a pasar unas…dos semanas mas o menos en la ciudad del amor con ella y van a ir como simples amigas?-

-eso deberia preguntarles yo a ustedes, Achele tiene mas futuro que HeYa-dijo Heather viendo como Naya, comenzaba a jugar con Mark y este la cargaba y le daba de vueltas, haciendo que se cayera encima de Chris y Darren que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas y de la nada, salio una aeromoza con unas bebidas, y Naya tomo la suya, la Aeromoza no disimulo nada y antes de que Naya se volteara a repartir las demas bebidas le guardo un papel en la bolsa izquierda de la parte de atrás del pantalon, a lo que la morena solo sonrio de medio lado con una mirada super seductora y la empleada, solo se mordia el labio inferior, todo aquello observado por una HeMo desilusionada, y sin intenciones de hacer algo para que la morena estuviera mas con ella

-Naya….cuando aprenderas-susurro la rubia viendo como la rubia mas alta se ponia sus audifonos y cerraba los ojos despues de ver semejante escena brindada por Naya, mientras corrian lagrimas por sus mejillas, Lea volteo a ver a Dianna que estaba viendola

-que sucede?-pregunto la morena sonriendo ante la mirada de la rubia

-Achele tiene mas futuro que HeYa?-pregunto alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos

-no lo se…..-dijo la morena mas pequeña sonriendo

-el HeYa se esta yendo por la borda-dijo viendo a su amiga rubia y tratando de encontrar a la morena pero no la encontro, cayo en la cuenta de donde podría estar y no se lo queria imaginar-no quiero que el Achele quede igual-dijo viendola mientras sonreia de medio lado-mas ahora que Theo ya desaparecio de tu vida-dijo sonriendo haciendo que la morena sonriera de regreso

-no quiero que el Achele se vaya por la borda-dijo acercandose a besarla, un tercer beso en menos de 4 dias no era exactamente lo que la rubia se esperaba, pero no podia negar que le gustaba, lo correspondio de la misma forma, pero se separo, pues recordo en donde estaban

-no se va a ir por la borda-dijo la rubia sonriendole mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-chicas-dijo la morena perdida llegando donde estaban ellas, se separaron un poco mas y voltearon a verla-el Achele tiene mas futuro-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-claro….porque eres demasiado idiota para entender que HeMo te quiere-dijo la rubia sin rodeos-eres mi amiga y todo, pero no se vale que le hagas eso a HeMo-dijo buscando a la rubia que hace un…..beso estaba delante de ellas, pero no la encontraron-y HeMo?-

-no lo se, cuando llegue ya no estaba-dijo sentandose en su asiento pesadamente

-es que en serio no entiendes verdad?-dijo esta vez la morena mas pequeña

-entender que Michele?-dijo moviendo su cuello como si estuviera estresada

-que HeMo sufre por todo lo que TU haces-contesto esta vez Dianna

-ella sufre por mi….-dijo pensando un poco-claro y por eso se folló con otra no?-dijo sonriendo ironicamente-el HeYa, no existe ni existira, lo siento por los que querian algo mas, pero esto no va, simplemente lo de nosotras no va y ya-

HeMo regreso aun con sus audifonos, se queria perder, y para eso tenia su iPod, canciones de todo tipo, en español y en ingles, o algunas de sus favoritas eran las de beyoncé, por obvias razones, y pues obvio las de Glee, al ver a Naya ahí, simplemente se sento junto a ella sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las tres, estaba claro que estaba mal, y que habia llorado, incluso parecia ebria, pero ninguna podia hacer algo, y la que podia no se le veian intenciones de hacerlo. Comenzo a cantar en voz baja, claro que las otras tres escuchaban, pero cantaba en español, entonces no le entendian casi, era como si no quisiera que supieran lo que sentia, pues bien pudo cantar en ingles, pero solo cuando no queria que los demas preguntaran porque era que ella cantaba en otro idioma.

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Que me ha destrozado el corazon**_

_**Bendito amor**_

_**Que me ha conducido hasta el mismo cielo**_

Las tres chicas se vieron entre si, sabian que HeMo hacia eso porque no queria que supieran lo que sentia, Naya podia entender parte de lo que cantaba, HeMo tuvo que tomar clases de español cuando acompaño a Beyoncé en su tour, pues sabia que la morena hablaba en español, incluso hizo un dueto con Alejandro Fernández, y en ese dueto cantaba en español, aparte de que siempre penso que seria bueno aprender el segundo idioma oficial en el mundo, mientras que Naya se le unio a sus clases tiempo despues, sabiendo que como Santana Lopez debia conocer un poco mas el idioma y por eso podia entender mas o menos la cancion, además de que se sabia la lista de reproduccion de HeMo al derecho y al revez.

_**Maldito amor**_

_**Que se me ha robado el aire y la respiracion**_

_**Y que me ha hecho trisas con sus besos**_

_**Abriendo un abismo de dolor **_

_**Maldito amor**_

Al cantar esto las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro una vez mas, no podia evitarlo, estar asi de perdida la hacia caer en un punto del cual no se podia reponer, y no sabia como salir de el.

_**Aunque intento arrancarte de mi**_

_**No te puedo olvidar**_

_**Llevo tu espina clavada en el fondo del alma**_

_**Aun recuerdo tu olor como ayer**_

_**Me abrazabas vencida de placer**_

_**Tanto te ame**_

_**Y te has ido sin saber porque**_

Maldito amor…..

Ya no pudo continuar, el simple hecho de cantarla le dolia, su celular comenzo a sonar, con la cancion favorita de Glee, de Naya obviamente, ambas tenian la cancion favorita de Glee de la otra, Naya tenia la de i'm slave 4 U y HeMo tenia Valerie, se quito sus audifonos y se seco las lagrimas antes de ver la pantalla, en donde resaltaba "jess", respiro y contesto

_-ey-_dijo viendo hacia sus compañeros que hacian un ruido tremendo con lo de Guitar Hero

_-ey-_

_-que tal?-_

_-viste las revistas?-_

_-claro…..como no verlas si estan por todas partes-_decia HeMo mientras las otras tres la veian como queriendo adivinar con quien y de que hablaba

_-entonces Naya te volvio a lastimar-_

_-como siempre-_

_-ves?, deberias quedarte conmigo, sabes que te gusto lo de esa noche-_

_-lo cual por cierto no debio pasar-_

_-porque no?, porque Alex te pidio que fueras su novia y al final te quedaste conmigo?, o porque amas a Naya?-_

_-no….Alex no importa, sinceramente ni me acordaba de el-_entonces no hablaba con Alex, al menos eso ya estaba resuelto, entonces de seguro hablaba con Jess-_lo segundo si, sabes que te quiero y todo pero lo nuestro no va mas allá que amistad-_

_-y con Naya incluso va mas allá que amor cierto?-_

_-claro, eso es amor-_ante este comentario suspiro

_-pero no quiero que te siga haciendo daño-_

_-todo esto es estupido, no te preocupes…..no puedo sufrir mas que ahora, asi que estare bien-_

_-si te vuelve a hacer daño le arranco la cabeza-_

_-claro, y luego yo te dare un premio por matar a quien mas amo-_

_-OK OK ya, igual nos vemos cuando regreses de allá, sabes que te quiero-_

_-yo tambien te quiero Jess-_

_-bye HeMo cuidate mucho y espero que me trigas la torre infiel-_

_-claro sobreprotectora, claro si quieres la arranco y te la traigo-_

_-sale…..adios HeMo-_

_-adios-_dijo para luego cortar la llamada y al ver a sus tres amigas ahí se les quedo viendo mientras desenredaba sus audifonos-que?-

-nada-dijeron las otras tres chicas

-HeMo!-gritaron los chicos que jugaban el karaoke

-ey!-dijo volteando a verlos

-í´m slave 4 u-grito Chris y la chica se puso de pie para cantar esa cancion que tanto le gustaba, las otras tres chicas se le unieron y se sentaron en el mueble que estaba atrás de HeMo en donde tambien estaba Mark y Darren. Mientras cantaba se acercaba a bailarle a Mark, a Dianna e incluso a Naya que la veia de una forma muy provocadora

·······························

_**espero que les haya gustado, y si no haganme saber que cambio!, por favor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glee no me pertenece, todo ese show es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sino BRITTANA tendria mas protagonico y FABERRY seria real.**_

**Capitulo IV**

"_aterrizaremos en alrededor de 15 minutos, en la ciudad de Paris, bienvenido y que tenga una buena estancia, gracias por su preferencia"-_se escucho en las bocinas, las cuatro chicas se vieron entre si, mientras observaban como sus compañeros se preparaban para bajar, aqui el problema era que ellas cuatro tendrian, que literal correr a el auto que mandaria Ryan, huyendo de la prensa. Al aterrizar bajaron las cuatro juntas, mientras sus compañeros iban por delante, vieron como se acercaban las camaras de todos lados, OK muy tarde para correr, en un segundo estaban sobre ellas, y les hacian todo tipo de preguntas, Di y Lea se vieron entre si, sin saber que hacer, mientras que Naya y HeMo solo suspiraban

-que quieren saber?-pregunto amablemente HeMo, caracteristizada por ser buena persona, en si las cuatro lo eran con la prensa, les gustaba, hasta cierto punto, dar entrevistas y los paparazzi lo sabian, y por eso respetaban su espacio, y no las presionaban

-quien era la chica de las revistas?-pregunto una de ellas-si se puede saber-dijo amablemente

-una amiga-respondio la rubia

-no preguntaremos sobre la posicion, ya que es bastante obvia la razon de esta, pero que opinas al respecto Naya?-pregunto ahora a la morena

-sobre lo de HeMo?, que es libre de estar y hacer lo que quiera-dijo alzando los hombros, sabian que ella era mas explosiva que la rubia o cualquiera de los demas

-y que hay de tu imagen, quienes son las otras chicas?-

-amigas-

-dicen que las otras dos eran ustedes, es cierto?-pregunto hacia las otras dos chicas, que se dieron una mirada fugaz, entendiendo Lea lo que tenia que decir

-asi es, acompañamos a Naya a una reunion con amigos-

-dicen que el Achele tiene mas futuro que el HeYa, es cierto?-en ese momento Dianna y Lea se quedaron viendo, mientras HeMo y Naya solo suspiraban y se veian de reojo, Dianna sin previo aviso se acerco a Lea y la beso, todos los camarografos se quedaron en shock, tanto que para cuando reaccionaron, ya no se estaban besando, y ni uno tomo foto, asi de tontos se quedaron

-creo que eso les responde su pregunta, pero es un secreto-dijo guiñendoles un ojo, para luego agarrar de la mano a Lea y caminar entre ellos, los cuales las dejaron pasar aun con la boca abierta, seguidas de HeMo y Naya, que iban atrás sin ni una palabra. Llegaron al auto y se subieron, vieron a sus amigos jugando y el chofer al verlas arranco con rumbo al hotel n donde se hospedarian.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Ryan quien los saludo con una gran sonrisa, de hecho era lo que mas les extrañaba, el hecho de que Ryan estuviera tan tranquilo podia significar dos cosas, o no habia visto las tantas revistas mundiales, o lo fingia bastante bien

-como estan mis gleeks favoritos?-

-muy bien Ryan, no te preocupes, no nos paso nada…..bla bla bla, podemos pasar a lo interesante?-dijo Naya haciendo que mas de uno se riera por sus ocurrencias

-bueno, van a dormir en parejas….o en todo caso trios, asi que las parejas quedan asi, y no hay cambios ehhh…..te lo digo Jenna, para que me lo escuches Naya-dijo el productor haciendo reir a todos y cada uno de ellos

-OK OK, sigue-dijo de nuevo la de ascendencia latina

-Harry y Matthew, Cory, Mark y Kevin-anuncio mientras que los otros chocaban sus manos con quien les tocara dormir-Darren y Chris….-todos hicieron un tipo de abuchamiento pues era demasiado logico-Amber, Jenna y Gwynet- dijo viendo a sus ultimas cuatro chicas, que se vieron entre si, dos rogando por no quedar con la otra, eso lo sabia Ryan, podia ver sus caras un tanto complicadas, pero como buen amigo y productor, aun pudiendo poner algo mas o menos logico, quiso jugar a ser cupido, y dio las parejas que eran obvias-Lea y Dianna, Naya y HeMo-finalizo haciendo que las cuatro chicas se vieran entre si, de hecho Lea y Dianna se estaban haciendo a la idea de que alguna dormiria con Naya o con HeMo, pero su productor las sorprendio-bien ahora suban a sus habitaciones y desempaquen, luego podran salir a dar una vuelta, exceptuando a mis tres parejas que mencione antes de venir aca-

-quieres decir que mientras ellos van a no se donde, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí?-pregunto Naya

-aquí no, iremos a un lugar especial-dijo el productor-ahora vayan, y nos vemos aquí en una hora-

-OK-dijeron todos caminando hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, conforme el asistente de Ryan les entregaba las llaves para que fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones

Todos y cada uno de ellos, entro a su respectiva habitacion, las ultimas en quedar fueron el cuadro faberritana, no sabian que hacer, Lea y Di no tenian problema, pero sabian que HeMo y Naya lo tenian

-emh….nos vemos abajo?-pregunto Lea a ambas chicas que solo asintieron, de un tiempo para aca, la amistad de ambas protagonistas del BRITTANA era un poco tensa, y eso ambas lo notaban, ambas sabian que algo habia cambiado, el problema es que ambas querian preservar tanto su amistad, que terminaban por dañarla mas, entraron en silencio a su habitacion, ninguna dijo nada, no hacia falta que dijeran en donde querian poner sus cosas, en donde querian dormir, se conocian a la perfeccion, y no era la primera vez que compartian habitacion, todo era total silencio, hasta que la de ascendencia latina se puso frente a frente de la rubia

-porque?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa

-porque que?-pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja en señal de que no entendia nada

-porque no me diriges la palabra?-dijo caminando hacia delante, haciendo que por inercia, la rubia se hiciera hacia atrás, hasta topar con la cama

-porque TU no me necesitas a MI-dijo controlando sus ganas de llorar ante aquella frase

-porque dices que no te necesito?-pregunto extrañada la morena

-porque te cogiste con otra a unos metros de mi! Y no te importo en lo mas minimo que yo me diera cuenta!-grito moviendo sus manos

-mira quien lo dice, la que se follo con otra y luego me lo fue a restregar en la cara!-grito de la misma forma

-es que….en serio que eres increible-dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigia a seguir sacando sus cosas

-yo soy increible?…..es decir….tu piensas que YO soy increible?, entonces tu que eres!, tu tambien tuviste sexo con otra!-

-pero tu siempre tienes que encontrar algo cierto!-

-tu eres la que siempre tienes que buscar algo!, que si estoy con Nath mucho tiempo, que ya no me importa Glee, que si estoy con Jhon, hago mal trio con el y algun tipo…..-

-tu eres la que siempre se pone enojada si hablo con Alex!, o dice que Jess es demasiado IDIOTA para llevarse conmigo!-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver de nuevo-ya te habias tardado en echarme todo esto en cara-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima caprichosa, que se escapaba por su mejilla sin poder evitar la salida de algunas otras-algo mas….algo mas que quieras echarme en cara?-dijo viendola aun con lagrimas en sus mejillas

-como si tu no tuvieras que echar en cara-dijo viendola con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas tambien, la rubia solo nego con la cabeza y se dirigio a la puerta

-cuando puedas ver mas alla de tus errores y aprendas a observar las cosas evidentes que tienes ante tus ojos….solo entonces hablaremos-dijo HeMo saliendo de ahí y cerrando la puerta azotandola, la morena se quedo sola aun llorando y se tiro en su cama, no queria saber nada, ese suceso la habia puesto en blanco, no sabia o mas bien no entendia lo ultimo que habia dicho la rubia "mas alla de sus errores?….lo evidente?", en menos de 30 minutos tenia que bajar y toparse de nuevo con HeMo….no sabia si podria soportarlo, pero tenia que intentarlo

······················

HeMo salio como alma que lleva el diablo, al cerrar la puerta se habia derrumbado por completo, su llanto se volvio mas evidente, y al caminar hacia el vestibulo, se topo con Dianna y Lea de frente, ambas la vieron con una media sonrisa melancolica, habian escuchado todo, estaban a una….pared de ellas como para no escuchar los gritos

-estas bien?-pregunto Lea, la rubia solo paso de largo

-solo…..dejenme sola-dijo en un susurro al pasar junto a ellas, ambas chicas solo suspiraron, y fueron a tocar la puerta de donde habia salido la rubia

-Naya!-dijeron al no obtener respuesta, Dianna abrio la puerta, y se toparon con la morena en su cama, viendo hacia el techo-Naya-repitio Lea

-no quiero hablar-dijo débilmente

-estan mal….-dijo Dianna

-Dianna quiere decir, que ambas estan mal-dijo Lea

-ella me reclamo….yo le reclame-dijo sentandose con pesadez

-lo se…..porque la cara que llevaba no era la mejor-dijo Dianna

-como puede ser que Britt y Santana sean almas gemelas si sus actrices se estan matando entre si-dijo ahora Lea

-no nos estamos matando-dijo Naya poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el espejo, en donde se comenzo a limpiar el rimel que tenia en las mejillas-damn-susurro al ver todo lo que habia llorado, una vez mas

-pues parece todo lo contrario-dijo Lea sentandose en la cama de la de ascendencia latina

-es mas, hasta pareciera que estan tratando de destruir su amistad…..o lo que queda de ella-dijo Dianna sentandose atrás de Lea, que recargo de ella y entrelazo sus manos con las de Dianna que rodeaban su cintura

-Di tiene razon, en vez de preocuparse por su amistad, la estan destruyendo-

-no…..quiero decir, yo por eso no puedo intentar algo mas con Heather, se que….si le digo lo que siento, ella decida que no podemos estar juntas-dijo la latina recargandose del tocador

-es que en serio no entiendes NaRi-dijo Dianna, sintiendo como la morena que estaba abrazando suspiraba

-ella te ama….pero creo que se han lastimado y reclamado bastante no crees?-dijo esta vez Lea

-vamos abajo, que de seguro Ryan y los demas nos estan esperando-dijo saliendo de ahí, sin responder aquello, al llegar vieron que estaban Darren y Chris sentados en un sofa del vestibulo, hablando de quien sabe que, se acercaron y se sentaron en el mueble consecutivo, mientras esperaban pacientes a Ryan y a HeMo, pues tampoco estaba ahí. Despues de unos minutos llego el productor, con su co-productor Ian, ambos sonreian por algun comentario hecho entre ellos, al llegar los chicos que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie

-bien….iremos a un lugar a las afueras de Paris, despues de esto, estoy casi seguro que todo cambiara para bien-dijo Ryan sonriendo

-OK-dijeron al unisono los del Glee

-pero…..HeMo no ha llegado-menciono un poco triste la de ascendencia latina

-ya llegue-dijo la rubia llegando por detrás de las Faberrys-vamos a donde tengamos que ir-dijo hablando hacia el productor

-de acuerdo ya que HeMo esta aquí, vayamos a ese lugar tan especial-dijo sonriendo de una manera algo maliciosa para el gusto de Dianna, de que planeaba algo, lo planeaba

Los chicos y ambos productores subian a la camioneta, que Dianna se ofrecio a conducir, llevando a Lea como copiloto, Ryan le dirigia hacia su destino, llegaron a las afueras de Paris, y se adentraron a un bosque, ninguno de los chicos del Glee entendian en donde estaban, despues de alrededor 30 minutos, se toparon con una cabaña, era algo grande, de un color café-negro, obviamente estaba barnizada, pues tenia cierto toque elegante

-bueno chicos, aquí es-dijo Ian, Dianna se estaciono y bajaron todos para ver a su alrededor

-lo que pase alla adentro sera decisivo tanto para ustedes, como para nosotros-dijo esta vez Ryan, todos se vieron entre si y asintieron no muy convencidos, asi dirigiendose todos al interior de la cabaña

······················

**_QUE PASARA EN ESA CABAÑA?, ES DECIR ESTARAN LOS SEIS SOLOS!, MUCHAS COSAS PUEDEN PASAR...MUAJAJA, GOLPES?, BESOS?...VEREMOS_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glee no me pertenece, todo ese show es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sino BRITTANA tendria mas protagonico y FABERRY seria real.**_

**Capitulo V**

Entraron a la cabaña frente a ellos, siendo Ryan el ultimo en entrar y al ver a sus chicos sonriendo como niños, el se contagio de esa misma sonrisa

-ey chicos, miren….-dijo aclarando su garganta-aquí hay todo lo que necesitan, como ya vieron, esta cabaña cuenta con una sala, una cocina, y tres recamaras, cada una con su propio baño-dijo señalando hacia un pasillo en el que habia tres puertas

-quiere decir que nos quedaremos aquí?-pregunto la de ascendencia latina

-asi es-dijo esta vez Ian

-pero no traemos ropa….es decir no traemos nada-dijo Lea

-no creo que la necesiten-dijo Ryan con una sonrisa, teniendo seis miradas extrañadas encima

-el quiere decir que no la necesitaran, porque solo se quedaran aquí esta noche, mañana regresaran al hotel, digo Dianna sabe como llegar-dijo sonriendo

-y esto como para que?-pregunto HeMo

-si, de que procede?-pregunto Dianna, y al ver que no era muy especifica aclaro su comentario-quiero decir que cual es la finalidad en todo esto-

-pues que…..convivan-dijo sonriendo Ryan-recuerden que esta vez estamos por cantar las canciones de las tres temporadas, y tienen que complementarse y sentirlas mas….ya entender ustedes?-dijo Ian con una voz graciosa la ultima parte

-si nosotros entender-dijo Darren

-aquí estan las llaves de sus cuartos-dijo Ryan dandoles sus llaves

-de acuerdo chicos, afuera tienen un auto, para que se regresen mañana al hotel, deben estar a las 5 pm a mas tardar, para que podamos empezar con los ensayos de los performances que haremos en el concierto, y arreglar algunas cosas, pues tendremos firma de autografos y una rueda de prensa-dijo esta vez Ian-asi que hagan lo que tengan que hacer-

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos extrañados

-nos vemos luego chicos, y suerte-dijo Ryan guiñendoles un ojo para luego dejarlos e irse en su coche, de regreso a la ciudad, en donde se verian con los otros chicos para ensayar y algunas cosas asi

-sabes que lo que pase ahí sera decisivo no?-dijo Ian

-vale la pena, si al fin de cuentas terminan felices no crees?-dijo Ryan, mientras manejaba e Ian asentia

······················

-bien bien, no entiendo el hecho de que ellos nos trajeran aca-dijo Naya botándose en el sofa

-ni yo-dijo Dianna sentandose en el sofa de una plaza, de donde llamo a Lea para que se sentara en sus piernas, y la morena a pesar de sonrojarse, acepto y se sento en sus piernas, mientras que HeMo se sentaba en el otro mueble enfrente de ellas, y Darren y Chris, en el que se encontraba en frente de Naya. Lea se volteo hacia Dianna y la comenzo a besar, lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-ya ya, mucha miel, van a lograr que las abejas creen un panal aquí-dijo Naya desde el sofa haciendo reir a todos, incluida HeMo

-entonces, permiteme retirarme para poder seguir llenando de miel mi habitacion-dijo Lea poniendose de pie y jalando a Dianna

-ja!, me estas diciendo que van a tener sexo aqui?-dijo Naya sonriendo aun mas

-no, aquí no, en nuestra habitacion para ser exactas-dijo Dianna guiñendole el ojo a Naya

-ahorrate los detalles!-dijo la morena lanzandole un almohadón del mueble

-tu te los buscas!-respondio Lea, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones

-esas dos-dijo divertido Chris

-podriamos ver como es nuestra habitacion no crees?-dijo casi en un susurro Darren hacia el chico junto a el, y este solo se puso de pie y lo jalo, directo a la habitacion

-otros!-grito Naya sentandose en el mueble y despeinandose un poco-no traigo iPod ehhh!-grito de nuevo

-pues tápate los oidos!-se escucharon cuatro respuestas, dos algo agitadas, las otras dos mas apresuradas

-esos cuatro, haran su panal aquí-dijo entredientes la latina, viendo a HeMo que seguia sin decir nada-estas….-trato de hablar

-yo no voy a terminar asi-dijo poniendose de pie mientras iba hacia la cocina, la morena fue detrás de ella

-no puedes seguir asi todo el tiempo-dijo la morena cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, con seguro para que no pudiera escapar

-asi como-dijo jalando una soda, que abrio con un golpe en la mesa haciendo volar la tapa

-evadiendome….sin hablarme-dijo la morena acercandose a la rubia que se hizo hacia atrás

-ya viste mas alla de ti?-pregunto la rubia-o minimo lo que es evidente?-pregunto tomando refresco, la latina se acerco a ella, tratando de averiguar si lo que las Achele dijeron era cierto o no, le quito el refresco y tomo de el-ey!-dijo tratando de quitarselo, Naya se lo puso detrás de ella haciendo que la rubia la abrazara para tratar de quitarselo, pero fue en vano, pues la rubia a pesar de ser mas alta, no podia, pues la latina se la pasaba de mano a mano, y era mas agil. Al final la alzo haciendo el trabajo mas facil para HeMo que al fin pudo tomarlo, pero antes de quitarselo la morena la jalo hacia ella. HeMo tenia acorralada a Naya contra la mesa, por querer quitarle el refresco, asi que eso hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, la morena sin pensarlo dos veces, unio sus labios con los de la rubia, que recargaba su mano con todo y refresco en la mesa, al sentir la lengua de la morena pedir permiso para entrar, esta no se nego en lo absoluto, e incluso hizo que el beso fuera mas pasional. La rubia cargo a la morena para sentarla en la mesa, tirando algunos trapos y cosas que habia ahí encima, para luego colocarse ella encima de la morena, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de la morena, la de ascendencia latina se apoyo en una de sus manos para quedar sentada, haciendo que la rubia quedara sentada en sus caderas, comenzando a besarse de nuevo, no sin antes verse directamente a los ojos, en donde Naya pudo ver que era cierto, HeMo la amaba y ella no se habia dado cuenta. Mientras la rubia sabia que esos ojos delante de ella la llenaban completamente, sintiendo asi que ahí pertenecía. Poco a poco la noche iba cayendo, logrando que solo unos cuantos rayos de sol entraran por la ventana de la cocina, dandole un toque magico al lugar, la morena se deshizo de la parte superior de la rubia, mientras esta hacia lo respectivo….

···················

Tenerla debajo suyo, era magico, en cuanto entraron, dijeron que solo verian tele, pues solo querian joder, en el buen sentido de la palabra, a "Santy", como luego le decian, vieron que todo estaba muy bien acomodado, ambas se acostaron en la cama, siendo Dianna quien tuviera a Lea en su pecho, pero esta se levanto y la comenzo a besar, Di no se nego y siguio a Lea con lo que hacia. Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estaba ahí encima de una Lea desnuda, es decir ambas estaban desnudas, asi que no importaba mucho ese hecho, pero el sentir cada parte del cuerpo de la otra, era mas de lo que esperaban, tocarse cada parte, besarse y saborear cada rincon del cuerpo de la otra, era simplemente perfecto. Ver a la rubia bañada en sudor, perlando su piel blanca, hacia que Lea se excitara mas y quisiera mas de ella.

-fuck Di-era lo unico que salía de la boca de la morena mientras sentia como Dianna aceleraba el ritmo, creando una danza simplemente perfecta. La rubia solo sonreia mientras besaba su cuello y comenzaba a sentir las uñas de la morena en su espalda enterrarse, mientras su respiracion se volvia mas acelerada-voy a…-no alcanzo a terminar, pues un fuerte orgasmo la golpeo, mientras sentia que la rubia venia segundos despues, ella simplemente jalo a la rubia para abrazarla y besarla, por lo que la rubia solo se dejo mimar por la morena

-Lea….-dijo la rubia respirando profundo, para luego ver directamente a la chica debajo de ella-te amo-dijo sonriendo

-yo te amo mas-dijo la morena besandola de nuevo, la rubia se quito de encima de ella para acostarse a un lado, sintiendo como Lea se acomodaba en su regazo, por lo que la rubia solo se dejo abrazar y acariciar por la morena, que le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas, cuello y labios

·························

Ninguno penso terminar asi….juntos, normalmente era el castaño el que aceptaba eso, el pelinegro sin embargo, era un chico que no le gustaba mostrar mucho ese lado, o al menos eso pensaba, pues "Blaine Anderson" le salía muy natural, y eso todo mundo lo sabia. Tenerse asi, uno frente al otro, era especial, sabian que en un mundo como ese nada de lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer seria facil, pues ambos estaban en medio del ambiente mas cruel, sin embargo agradecian a dios que tuvieran unos amigos, mas bien hermanos, como lo eran los del Glee, pues sabia que minimo entre ellos podrian ser tal y como eran y no recibirian ningun insulto, o algo malo de parte de ellos, sabia que con ellos no tenian que fingir, pues si bien "Kurt y Blaine", eran aceptados por los del Glee Club, eso no quedaba solo frente a camaras, sino que detrás de estas, eran aun mejor, sus amigos en verdad los respetaban, y eso los hacia sentir especial, los hacia sentir queridos y protegidos. El chico pelinegro se acomodo boca arriba, haciendo que el chico castaño se recargara en su pecho, en el cual dejaba unos cuantos besos, en la piel desnuda del otro.

-este lugar es como la cabaña del amor no crees?-dijo el castaño comenzando a dibujar letras y corazones en el estomago del pelinegro

-si, creo que tienes razon-dijo el otro chico, al pensar que sus amigas, al menos Lea y Di estarian haciendo lo mismo

-crees que las demas esten….-dijo viendolo algo sonrojado

-pues yo creo que al menos las Achele si estan asi-dijo riendo aun mas

-y las HeYa?-dijo ladeando la cabeza

-no lo se, no se hablaron de camino aca, y por los gritos que escuchamos en el hotel…..no estoy seguro-

-tienes razon-dijo suspirando el otro chico-a ver que pasa-el pelinegro solo asintio

·····························

Quitarse la ropa estando debajo de alguien, por el simple hecho de no querer separarse, es sorprendente, pero quitartela encima de alguien, es aun mas sorprendente. Aunque pudieron ponerse de pie y quitarse la ropa mas tranquilas, simplemente no quisieron separarse, el solo hecho de no tener sus cuerpos rozando, no era lo que querian, prefirieron hacer un alboroto, literal, en la cocina aventando sus prendas a donde sea que cayeran, mientras sentian como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, esto era por lo que tanto tiempo esperaron, que el HeYa floreciera en la realidad, y no en simples historias de fans, o en los videos de Youtube en donde con la simple palabra HeYa, aparecian muchos videos de ellas dos, y todavía el BRITTANA que tambien tenia gran demanda, pues la escena de la cama, era la mas repetida en los videos de sus personajes….si tan solo Ryan hubiera pedido un beso en los labios, y no solo en el cuello, tal vez lo que ambas sentian podria haber aclarado desde entonces. Ahora estaban ahí, en una cocina de una cabaña a las afueras de Paris, haciendo el amor, como nunca lo hicieron con nadie, HeMo entre las piernas de la morena, que le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, Naya besando el cuello de la rubia, que solo se agarraba fuertemente de la mesa para mantener el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Naya se agarro con una mano de la espalda blanca y sudorosa de HeMo, la rubia, poso fuertemente su mano izquierda en la mesa, ambas buscando un toque mas profundo, buscando sus intimidades, para lograr llegar juntas al paraiso. Y asi lo hicieron, al tocar el punto exacto de la otra, el ritmo constante que tenia HeMo hizo que ambas se penetraran a la misma velocidad, aun mas al sentir que ambas estaban completamente mojadas. Sabian que en cualquier momento llegarian, ambas lo sentian, las piernas de HeMo se tensionaron, mientras Naya dejaba salir un gemido que se apago con un beso que la rubia le dio, mientras desaceleraban el ritmo, y Naya se abrazaba fuertemente a HeMo, como queriendo hacerse una sola con ella, llenandola de besos por toda la cara, mientras la otra chica permanecia con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizar su respiracion, terminando con un beso en los labios, Naya se sentia llena, despues de tanto al fin sentia que algo tenia sentido. Mientras HeMo sentia esa paz que no habia sentido.

-te amo-dijo en un susurro la rubia, al oido de la morena, mientras dejaba unos pequeños besos en el cuello de esta, sintio como la morena comenzaba a llorar, por lo que se sorprendio y la miro directo a los ojos, mientras secaba sus lagrimas a besos-que sucede?…dije algo?-

-te amo….yo en verdad te amo, y fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de eso antes….perdon-dijo llorando la morena aferrandose a la rubia

-shhh, no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo ante la confesion de la morena-tranquila-dijo abrazandola tambien-ya esta, eso ya paso ahora estamos juntas verdad?-

-si, mas que juntas-dijo sonriendo refiriendose a que estaban desnudas, haciendo sonrojar a HeMo

-bueno bueno, deberiamos vestirnos, estoy segura que no deben tardar en salir los tortolos-dijo sonriendo mientras se bajaba de la mesa, comenzando a buscar su ropa por toda la cocina, sin encontrar su playera-ey has visto….-pregunto viendo hacia la morena

-esto?-dijo mostrando la playera que estaba colgada en el sitio de los sartenes

-OK OK, trae aca-la morena se la avento y esta se la puso-ahora toda la cabaña huele a sexo-dijo sonriendo mientras salian de la cocina y se dirigian a la sala, a sentarse en el mueble donde antes estaba la morena

-jaja, tienes razon-dijo divertida la de ascendencia latina acomodandose junto a HeMo para abrazarla y darle pequeños besos en el cuello

-tengo sueño, digo no es como que me haya dormido en el vuelo-dijo sonriendo

-si tienes razon-dijo la morena

-que te ibas a dormir, estabas algo ocupada no?-dijo algo celosa la rubia, Naya como respuesta la comenzo a besar en los labios, hasta que quedo encima de ella, HeMo no se nego, simplemente se dejo besar por la morena, sabia que no irian mas alla, pues Naya sabia que en cualquier momento saldrian los demas, sintio como Naya se acomodo en su pecho, para luego la rubia comenzar a jugar con su cabello mientras la abrazaba, ella tambien tenia sueño, pero tener a Naya sobre ella era mas importante que dormirse en ese momento

-te amo-susurro la morena

-y yo a ti-dijo la rubia abrazandola con mas fuerza

····················

Como saber cuando se durmio?, ni ella lo sabia, simplemente que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la tele en TNT, donde habia un especial de Amy Winehouse, despues de su muerte ella se quedo en shock, y hasta la fecha, cuando la veia, se le venian todas las canciones que cantaron de ella en Glee, mas que nada su amiga latina Naya, se tallo los ojos para despejarse un poco, vio hacia encima de ella, y se encontro a la morena durmiendo, o al menos eso penso

-aun sigo sin creer que Amy se fue-dijo con la voz ronca la morena, señal de que tambien se acababa de despertar

-si, yo opino lo mismo-dijo la rubia, mientras la pequeña diva volteaba a verla

-crees que algun dia veamos a Naya como la nueva reina del jazz?-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la rubia

-tal vez, canta muy bien, y las canciones de Amy se acoplan a su voz-dijo la rubia imitando el gesto de la diva

-tienes razon-dijo asintiendo-hablando de Naya….que crees que haya pasado con ella y HeMo-dijo suspirando

-no se, pero vamos a ver, aparte tengo hambre-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponian de pie, se colocaban sus respectivas prendas y ambas chicas salieron de la habitacion tomadas de la mano, tocaron en la habitacion de junto, y de ella salieron los dos chicos, los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala, y se toparon con la escena HeYa perfecta, HeMo estaba acostada, con Naya encima de ella, la abrazaba como si la protegiera de algo, a pesar de estar dormida, se veia que la tenia fuertemente abrazada, mientras la morena reposaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, todos soltaron un "awww" en un susurro, para luego tomar una foto con cada uno de sus celulares, sin duda un suceso que siempre recordarian, y se los harian ver a las otras chicas

-me da pena despertarlas, se ven lindas asi-dijo Lea

-pero hay que pedir la cena-dijo Chris

-si tengo hambre-dijeron Dianna y Darren al mismo tiempo

-esta bien-dijo Lea acercandose a las otras dos chicas-HeMo-dijo moviendola con cuidado, teniendo un quejido por parte de Naya

-creo que hasta cambiaron almas-dijo sonriendo Dianna

-shhh-la regaño Lea, Dianna solo sonrio-HeMo….arriba, vamos a cenar-dijo mientras seguia en su ardua tarea de hacerla despertar, lograndolo al final de unos minutos mas

-ey-dijo la rubia

-ey-dijeron los cuatro, la rubia sintio un cuerpo sobre ella, y vio que era Naya, simplemente sonrio

-creo que ella va para largo-dijo refiriendose a la morena que dormia como angelito

-no lo creo-murmuro la "dormida"

-pense que estabas dormida-dijo Dianna

-estoy despierta desde que venian para aca, pero pense que seria mejor seguir asi a ver si se iban, pero como no fue asi, pues ya que-dijo quitandose de encima de HeMo y sentandose, la rubia la imito

-pedimos una pizza?-pregunto Dianna

-Di, estamos en no se que lugar…..y tu quieres pedir una pizza?-dijo sonriendo Naya, ni aunque acababa de despertar dejaba de burlarse a la primera oportunidad

-OK OK, quien quiere cocinar?-pregunto Lea, todos se hicieron los sordos-quien no cocine, no come-dijo corriendo hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por los otros cinco


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glee no me pertenece, todo ese show es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sino BRITTANA tendria mas protagonico y FABERRY seria real.**_

**Capitulo VI**

Hacer la cena es divertido y complicado a la vez, al estar en una cocina, seis personas al mismo tiempo y pasar con trastes, quedando bastante juntos entre si

-bueno, pues ahora solo tenemos que servir-dijo Lea, pasando atrás de Dianna y topandose de frente con Naya, que alzo su recipiente con spaguetti, mientras Lea quedaba aprisionada con ella, entre el refri y la mesa, no sabian como moverse, Dianna y HeMo solo se quedaron viendo la interaccion entre ambas, lo cual se hacia cada vez mas enredado, pues la morena puso las cucharas que llevaba en las manos, atrás de la de ascendencia latina rodeandola con sus brazos, mientras que Naya tenia el recipiente con los brazos arriba-yo….-dijo algo sonrojada la morena-paso por aquí-dijo ahora agachandose mientras la otra morena daba una media vuelta para poder desenredarse al fin

-pff, eso fue difícil-dijo Lea poniendo las cucharas en la barra junto a la estufa, en donde estaba Dianna cuidando las papas fritas y HeMo cuidando las albóndigas

-si, lo vi-dijo una HeMo algo celosa

-el espacio en esta cocina esta muy reducido-dijo esta vez Naya pasando por detrás de Heather poniendo una mano en su cintura para poder acercarle el spaguetti a Lea que lo tomo, Naya regreso su cuerpo atrás del de HeMo, poniendo una mano en la parte delantera de la rubia, mientras se asomaba por un costado para ver lo que hacia HeMo-si supieran lo que paso aquí hace un rato, no creo que estuvieran haciendo eso-le susurro en el oido para que solo ella pudiera escuchar, mientras se veia a los dos chicos que estaban cortando algunas verduras, para añadir a las albondigas vegetarianas, gracias a Lea y Dianna, la rubia se puso roja, y por estar hablando con la morena, se quemo la mano con la cuchara caliente

-auch!-dijo moviendo la mano

-a ver-dijo Dianna tomandola de la mano, y saliendo con ella de la cocina-le pondre algo para calmar el ardor-aviso antes de salir por completo de la cocina, y dirigiendose a su habitacion

-creo que ahora si cabemos-dijo el chico castaño mientras veia a las dos morenas sonrojarse

-lo que pasa, es que la cocina es muy pequeña para seis personas juntas-trato de excusarse Lea

-pero, no incomoda nada, si de pronto no cabemos no?-dijo el pelinegro esta vez

-si incomoda…..un poco-dijo la de ascendencia latina sonrojada

-ya ya, tranquilas, Sra. De Morris y Sra. De Agron-dijo el castaño riendose de ambas chicas

·····················

-hay HeMo-dijo mientras le ponia una pomada en la zona que comenzaba a enrojecer

-es gracioso-dijo sonriendo

-no es gracioso, se te esta poniendo rojo-dijo la rubia de ojos esmeralda

-me refiero a que Naya y Lea quedaran en esa posicion, y no supieran que hacer-dijo la rubia mientras movia un poco su mano y la agitaba

-si….lo creeria si hubieras sido tu y Lea-

-o tu y Naya-dijo la rubia mas alta

-senti….celos-

-yo tambien, aun no se que somos Naya y yo-

-ni yo con Lea-

-pero….ella te ama-

-igual que NaRi a ti-dijo la de ojos esmeralda-vamos a cenar, que de seguro nos estan esperando-

-vamos-dijo la ojiazul

-tranquila señora Rivera-dijo la otra chica mientras salian de la habitacion e iban con los demas, que estaban terminando de arreglar la mesa y poner la comida encima. Cenarian albondigas de soya con verduras y papas fritas. Tomarian Coca-Cola

-vaya, pense que ya no vendrian-dijo Naya sonriendo, mientras le hacia una seña a HeMo de que se sentara junto a ella mientras Di se sentaba junto a Lea, la cena transcurrio de lo mas normal, platicando entre todos, conviviendo, y haciendo su vinculo mas grande aun, los chicos recordando anecdotas, como por ejemplo cuando a HeMo se le salio el zapato y tuvo que seguir bailando asi, o cuando a Naya le apagaron el micro

-jaja lo recuerdo, es que fue de rapido-dijo HeMo sonriendo mientras veia a Naya

-si, como cuando a Naya le apagaron el micro-dijo esta vez Di

-lo se, y gracias a mis dotes de gran cantante, sali de esa como una profesional-dijo sonriendo la de ascendencia latina

-seee…..como digas-dijo Lea cerrando un ojo en señal de burla, logrando que la morena le sacara la lengua

-yo si soy una gran cantante…..y me encanta que personas cofLeacof, me tengan envidia-dijo burlandose ante Lea que tambien comenzo a reir

-que me dicen de cuando jalaron a Darren-dijo Di

-jaja tienes razon rubia, eso fue muy gracioso-dijo Heather-y mas porque un wabler que estaba junto de el lo intento agarrar pero no pudo-

-jaja, si tienes razon-dijo Chris-cuando a Dianna se le cayo el micro y tuvo que cambiarlo por uno manual-

-que dices si a ti tambien a ti se te cayo el micro, y se noto mas que a mi, preguntale a HM-dijo la ojiverde guiñendole el ojo a HeMo

-siii yo te vi de frente como bajaste de un salto-dijo sonriendo la ojiazul

-OK OK, todos tuvieron errores-dijo Lea

-si, todos menos usted "miss perfección"-dijo Naya, mientras tomaba un poco de Coca

-asi es mi querida "salgo de todo como profesional"-dijo sonriendo la morena

-bah, ya parecen estar cantando, como "Effie White"-dijo Chris

-no, faltaria Amber peleandose con Nay Nay-dijo HeMo sonriendo

-bueeeno, pero peleaban porque "mercs" se quejaba, aparte le dio en el punto debil a "Satán" con eso de que le dijo vulgar a "Britt"-dijo Naya

-cierto cierto, despues de todo tu y Santy tuvieron algo en comun-dijo Lea sonriendo ante la cara expectantes de todos en la mesa porque prosiguiera-cayeron en los encantos de una cierta chica de ojos azules, que según catalogan ambas, ósea tu y Satán, como la mejor bailarina-dijo sonriendo

-tienes razon, a diferencia del Faberry solo implicito en la serie, diganme quien no se ha dado cuenta de cómo se miran "Q" y "Berry"-dijo la de ascendencia latina

-jaja tienes razon-dijo Dianna

-el Klaine es el unico que ha estado siempre revelado-dijo Darren con sonrisa burlesca

-seee, no se vale el Klaine tiene mas presentacion-dijo HeMo

-ustedes tambien hicieron escena de cama-dijo esta Chris

-si pero no como lo de ustedes-dijo Naya

-si, Kurt y Blaine perdieron su virginidad juntos-dijo Lea

-dahhhh, el FABERRITANA es el favorito de Glee-dijo Darren

-FABERRITANA?-preguntaron las cuatro chicas

-si el cuadro que une FABERRY y BRITTANA, normalmente cuando hacen algo BRITTANA hay algo FABERRY y viceversa-dijo Chris

-no saben nada verdad?-dijo Darren

-si, sabemos del FABERYY y del BRITTANA, tambien del ACHELE y del HEYA-dijo Lea

-asi como que el HeYAChele, nos une a nosotras con ellas-dijo Naya señalandose primero a ella y HeMo y de ahí a Di y Lea

-see, y tambien que existe el QuinnTana, PierceBerry, PezBerry, y QuinnTany no?-dijo Darren, sonriendo aun mas al ver sus caras de WTF! En todas y cada una de ellas-necesitan quienes son las autoras de esos nombres?-

-NO!-dijeron las cuatro

-que?, y el MorGron, MorChele, NayaNna y RiverChele?-dijo esta vez Kurt, haciendo aun mas pronunciado el sonrojo en el rostro de las cuatro chicas presentes

-asi como el cuarteto, Darren-Chris-Sam-Grant, no?-dijo sonriendo Naya

-nada que ver!, Blaine AMA a Kurt….solo fue un poco tonto-dijo Darren

-por cierto-dijo Naya pensativa-Grant no vendria a este concierto?, quiero decir no es un tour ni nada, pero no se…..-dijo algo extraña

-termine!-dijo la bailarina poniendose de pie con sus trates sucios y caminando hacia la cocina

-idiota!-susurro por lo bajo Dianna

-y porque ese insulto gratuito?-

-porque lo eres!-dijo de nuevo la rubia, mientras Lea se ponia de pie e iba a la cocina, a ver como estaba la bailarina

-que rayos Agronsky?-dijo usando el original apellido del padre de Dianna

-solo digo que tendrias que tener mas tacto Rivera-dijo la chica soltando un suspiro

-de que hablan?-preguntaba aun sin entender nada

-que HeMo esta celosa de Grant!-dijo en un susurro gritado Darren

-que?-pregunto desconcertada

-no te diste cuenta con lo de Smooth Criminal?, como lo fulminaba con la mirada!-dijo esta vez Chris

-no….-dijo insegura con sus palabras

················

-H-dijo la diva de Glee acercandose a la rubia

-ey-dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, mientras tapaba su mano con una servilleta

-que te paso?-pregunto alterada al ver que la servilleta comenzaba a llenarse de sangre

-nada-dijo poniendo su mano debajo del agua, Lea vio el vaso que estaba usando, en el lavabo, y estaba roto

-que sucedió?-pregunto la morena

-nada….venia con el vaso….y entonces no se!, se callo ahí y se rompio, lo quise recoger y bueno-dijo extendiendo la palma, la cortada cruzaba toda su palma

-dios HeMo!-exclamo la morena-espera aquí-dijo corriendo, literal al baño, ante la mirada extrañada de los demas chicos que terminaban de cenar y comenzaron a recoger sus respectivos trastes, yendo hacia la cocina

-HeMo, que paso?-dijo la de ascendencia latina un poco muy sorprendida al ver la sangre en la servilleta que la rubia usaba para tratar de calmar la sangre, se acerco la tomo de la mano

-nada, solo se rompio ese vaso y me corte-dijo sin darle importancia, viendo a Lea que regresaba con el botiquín a curarle la mano, despues de eso, todos se fueron a dormir, solo que esta vez HeMo le dio la espalda a Naya, y esta solo se aferro a abrazarla por detrás, colocando su mano en la cintura de la rubia, que no dijo ni una sola palabra

·························

_**Tengo que disculparme, por un momento perdi el hilo de esta historia, pero ya esta!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NI GLEE, NI NINGUNO DE ESTOS ESTUPENDOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SI NO NI SIQUIERA ESTUVIERA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, ESTARIA CON MI CUADRO FABERRITANA**_

El sol alumbraba la habitacion, la primera en levantarse fue la de ascendencia latina, vio que la otra chica aun seguia durmiendo, pero ahora estaba volteada hacia ella, y escondia su rostro en su cuello, sentia la respiracion directa en aquella zona. Aun no sabia porque le habia sentado tan mal lo de Grant, eran solo amigos, el que los fans los liaran no queria decir que ella tenia intenciones de hacer eso. Comenzo a acariciar la mano lastimada de la rubia, la amaba solo a ella, eso lo tenia seguro, comenzo a subir por sus brazos y termino en su mejilla, despues enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia, y comenzo a jugar con los cabellos una y otra vez hasta que sintio un suspiro directo en su cuello.

-HeMo-su voz apenas era audible

-mhm-escucho apenas un ruido que daba a relucir que no estaba dormida

-estas bien?-pregunto la latina '_que gran pregunta Naya!, es la mejor que se te pudo haber ocurrido' _pensó con ironia

-mjm-una afirmación salio de igual manera, mientras se acercaba mas a ella, y se abria paso con una de sus piernas para meterse entre las de la latina que solo se aferro mas a su cintura

-porque te molesta lo de Grant?-___'bueeeno hoy no amaneciste muy lista Rivera!, primero tenias que tantear terreno y luego preguntar eso!'_

La rubia no respondio, y la morena pudo sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba-no tienes que responder….no importa-dijo la morena comenzando a hacer circulos en la espalda de la rubia

-no…..no es que me caiga mal, simplemente….no me gusta como te ve-dijo sonrojada la rubia-es la misma en la que te veo yo….OK mas pervertida-dijo sonrojandose aun mas por la confesion

-y con menos ternura, y con menos amor…..-decia la morena sonriendo-me he dado cuenta, no quiere decir que yo lo vea igual cierto?-pregunto levantando el rostro de la rubia, conectando sus miradas por primera vez desde que se levantaron

-te amo-dijo la ojiazul con una media sonrisa

-y yo a ti-dijo acercandose a besarla con mucha ternura y amor

-tortolas!-se escucho afuera de la puerta junto con un golpe, sin duda Dianna-Ryan dijo que nos esperaba antes de las 5!-dijo volviendo a golpear, la latina se puso de pie, y abrio, solo pudo moverse a un lado para no recibir el manotazo de Dianna, que estaba perdida besando a Lea y no esperaba que la otra abriera tan rapido, es mas ni que abriera

-la put….Dianna-dijo ahorrandose las malas palabras

-wow, perdon-dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-perdon?, ves por estar toda acaramelada con la enana-dijo riendose de la reaccion de sus amigas, HeMo salio por detrás y la abrazo de la cintura, colocando su menton en el hombro de la latina

-decias?-pregunto Lea, a lo que Naya solo atino a sacarle la lengua

-vamos Sarfati, Agronsky que como bien dicen, tenemos que ir ante el patron-decia HeMo comenzando a caminar con Naya en brazos

-claro Elizabeth-dijeron ambas chicas

-bah!, me choca cuando empiezan con los segundos nombres, Elise, Michele-dijo divertida la latina

-si Marie, es gracioso-dijo esta vez Lea

-bah!-dijo de nuevo la latina, mientras iban a desayunar con los chicos que las esperaban

································

-nos va a matar-decia una y otra vez Dianna

-pero quien fue la que se perdio-dijo ironicamente la de ascendencia latina

-el GPS no ayuda!-dijo viendo que el mismo estaba apagado

-pues según tu sabias como ir y regresar no?-decia esta vez Chris mirando su reloj, ya llevaban 10 minutos de retraso

-ya vamos a llegar-decia Dianna respirando con frustración, mientras manejaba, Lea posó su mano encima de la de la rubia que estaba en la palanca, eso hizo que se calmara un poco, otros 10 minutos de camino hasta que por fin llegaron, bajaron, literalmente, volando, pues ni bien termino de estacionar la camioneta, todos salieron corriendo

-pense que tendria que hacer un nuevo casting porque la mitad de mis chicos ya no vendria-dijo Ryan al ver a los chicos llegar corriendo-problemas para llegar Dianna?-pregunto hacia la rubia

-pues algo-dijo sonriendo levemente-el GPS no ayudo mucho-

-jaja no importa chicos, vayamos a ensayar que es lo que importa, iremos al estadio donde haremos la presentacion-dijo Ian y todos asintieron

·························

Todos iban en dos combis, diviendose en dos grupos, en el primero iban Naya, Harry, Jenna, Amber, Matthew, Chris, Dianna, y en el segundo iban Lea, Cory, Mark, HeMo, Darren, Gwynet, Kevin, al llegar a el lugar vieron que estaba muy bien iluminado, la tarima era tipica en la de sus conciertos, y las sillas estaban muy bien acomodadas, tanto las de "el Glee Club" sobre el escenario, como la de los espectadores, era un poco mas grande que los otros a los que habian asistido

-puedo saber porque hacemos esto?-pregunto en un tono HBIC la de ascendencia latina

-cualquiera diria que estas nerviosa Satán-dijo en el mismo tono y con la misma mirada HBIC Dianna

-OH choque de Bitches-dijo Amber

-vaya vaya, no sabia que iba a haber un choque de Bitches sino no estaria en primera fila-dijo aplaudiendo un chico delante de ellos

-Grant!-dijeron todos sonriendo, HeMo se quedo en su lugar mientras los demas iban corriendo a abrazarlo, Naya primera y los demas detrás

-ey pero si que me extrañan eh!-dijo viendo de arribabajo a Naya, mientras HeMo rodaba los ojos y Naya sonreia fingidamente

-viste a Chord y a Idina?-pregunto Chris

-si, él aun sigue enfermo de la garganta y ella nos alcanza un par de dias antes del concierto-dijo con cara de pena-lista para cantar Smooth Criminal sexy?-pregunto pasandole el brazo por los hombros a la latina

-ehm, si-dijo nerviosa

-bien chicos, menos platica y mas accion-dijo Ryan aplaudiendo para que tomaran sus posiciones-empecemos con Don't Stop Belivein'-ordeno Ryan

Comenzaron a ensayar, los bailes y las canciones, algunas veces tenian que cortar porque Cory se equivocaba o golpeaba sin querer a sus compañeros, golpes que gracias a dios no pasaban a mas. Otras veces cortaban porque se equivocaban de espacios o empezaban a cantar antes.

-hey, empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros?-dijo un chico detrás de ellos

-Damian, Vanessa-dijo HeMo abrazando a ambos chicos, y detrás salía el otro chico de Glee Project-SAM!-grito al sentir como el chico la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba para darle de vueltas, ella solo se abrazaba de él, Naya rodó los ojos

-chicos, pense que ya no llegaban-dijo Ryan

-lo sentimos Ryan-dijo Vanessa

-pero el vuelo se retraso por unos problemas con el avion, pero ya llegamos-dijo Sam

-mas vale tarde que nunca-dijo Ian-a sus posiciones-ordeno este, y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, River Deep, Mountain High con Amber y Naya comenzo a sonar, las chicas cantaron, mientras los otros bailaban, Naya observaba en ciertas ocasiones que Samuel estaba muy cerca de Heather y a la vez veia que Grant la veia una y otra vez.

Al final llego el tan esperado ensayo de Smooth Criminal, todos estaban sentados en las sillas del Glee Club, atentos a lo que harian

-a ver chicos-decia Zach-cuando comience la cancion estaran enfrentados en esta parte-dijo señalando el centro del escenario, los dos chicos se colocaron en medio, frente a frente-bien, ahora la música-dijo viendo a los musicos. Comenzaron a dar de vueltas como retandose al principio de la cancion, despues Naya camino hasta una silla, en medio de HeMo y Samuel, Grant se puso enfrente de ella y con una sonrisa picara comenzo a cantar, se acerco a ella a escasos centimetros de su rostro, ambos podian sentir el aliento del otro, HeMo solo veia las acciones de Grant.

Se alejo de ella y daba una media vuelta, mientras Naya se ponia de pie y caminaba entre sus compañeros, pasando una mano por la espalda de HeMo que sonrio y despues fue de nuevo a enfrentar a Grant, dando mas vueltas y él se acerco a ella, intentando besarla, Naya lo empujo delicadamente, no iba a parar el ensayo por las cosas que hacia el chico.

Ahora fue Grant quien pasaba entre sus compañeros, atrás de HeMo, enfrente de Samuel, mientras Naya hacia lo contrario, pasaba enfrente de HeMo, se invertian los papeles y ella pasaba por detrás de Sam, Naya caminaba como provocando a Grant y él la seguia hasta quedar de frente otra vez. Naya se volvio a alejar de él caminando entre sus compañeros, Dianna y Lea veian atentas a la latina y las reacciones de HeMo cada vez que los chicos se acercaban, además ellas vieron ese intento de beso.

Ahora ambos caminaban entre sus compañeros, hasta que terminaron enfrente de ellos, ya terminaba la cancion y quedaron bastante juntos, en la ultima oracion, cuando tenian que terminar con el _**"Smooth Criminal" **_Grant se acerco a ella rapidamente y la tomo por sorpresa, la jalo de la cintura, y antes de decir _**"Criminal" **_, le planto un beso muy profundo, en cuando sus labios tocaron los de la morena que cantaba, la ataco con su lengua, Naya se quedo en shock, ese beso era rudo, era todo menos tierno, algo hizo un click en su cabeza, y se separo de un empujon del chico, y volteo buscando a HeMo, que ya no estaba con sus compañeros, al igual que Samuel.

Se encontro con la mirada de Lea y Dianna que la veian con los ojos y la boca abierta, Chris tampoco estaba y Darren se acerco a decirle algo a las otras chicas.

-que te sucede?-hablo por fin la latina viendo a Grant que sonreia, sin responder la volvio a besar, tomo sus muñecas y las puso atrás de ella, a la altura de su cintura, Naya se queria separar, pero el chico la tenia aferrada y completamente pegada a su cuerpo, hasta que se pudo separar se alejo de él-que te pasa?-dijo tratando de respirar bien, pues no podia ni respirar de los besos de Grant, y no precisamente porque le gustara

-vamos Naya, a ti tambien te gusto, lo senti-dijo queriendo acercarse de nuevo

-Grant!, eso fue sumamente anti-profesional-dijo Lea llegando junto con Dianna al lado de Naya

-pero si a ella tambien le gusto-dijo con una sonrisa inocente el chico

-Grant, quiero saber porque rayos hiciste eso?-dijo un Ryan bastante molesto llegando con Ian

-vamos, a los espectadores les gusta ese tipo de cosas, no saben lo de SebTana?, ellos aman esas cosas-dijo sonriendo triunfantemente pues sabia que eso era cierto, para algunos fans

-pero no quiere decir que lo tengamos que hacer-dijo Naya

-exacto Grant, no lo haran el dia del show de acuerdo?-dijo severamente Ian, el se encontro a HeMo llorando, en los brazos de Samuel y Chris, por lo que subieron rapidamente al escenario

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo caminando hacia sus compañeros que lo veian con cara de WTF!-hice lo que muchos de ustedes chicos pudieron y QUISIERON hacer, pero jamás se atrevieron-dijo sentandose junto a Cory que seguia con la misma cara, pues todos o la mayoria sabia lo que habia entre Heather y Naya

-donde esta?-pregunto Naya hacia las dos chicas que estaban con ella, despues de que los productores se fueran

-Naya, porque no hiciste algo para detenerlo-dijo una Lea algo desconcertada

-no puedo creer que hayas dejado que te besara dos veces-dijo esta vez Dianna suspirando pesadamente

-donde esta?-volvio a repetir

-dios!, es en serio?-pregunto Lea exasperada-te acabas de besar con otro y la quieres buscar ahora?-pregunto en un tono bastante alto

-necesito hablar con ella!-dijo la latina en actitud HBIC plantandose frente a Lea, Dianna se coloco en medio, impidiendo que la latina quedara frente a frente con Lea

-mira, es mejor que la dejes al menos por ahora, digo no hiciste nada contra esos besos Naya, como crees que se siente ella ahora?, es decir…hubiera sido yo le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero tu? Tu no hiciste nada, creo que por ahora ya esta-dijo dandose la vuelta llevandose a Lea abrazada por los hombros,

-necesito hablar con ella!-repitio de nuevo-no la puedo dejar asi-dijo corriendo hacia Dianna-la amo Dianna-dijo volteandola de un jalon

-pues no parecia-dijo Lea

-no entienden?, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta!-dijo desesperada por la frialdad en que le hablaban sus amigas

-como no te vas a dar cuenta que te estan besando?-dijo extrañada la rubia

-es que fue tan rapido…..me sorprendio, y despues en el segundo beso me queria alejar!, pero el me tenia bien agarrada!-decia con lagrimas en los ojos

-se fue!, HeMo se fue asi que no tienes nada que buscar-dijo Lea

-a donde?-dijo extrañada la de ascendencia latina

-al hotel-dijo Dianna suspirando y viendola a los ojos-se regresa a Los Angeles, al menos eso nos dijo Darren-

-que?-dijo en shock-a LA?-pregunto comenzando a llorar

···································

_**Creo que al fin los celos de HeMo si tenian su razon de ser. Creo que a Grant no le basto con ser Sebastian y ahora quiere ser como su personaje, lograra separar HeYa tambien? :/**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**GLEE no me pertenece es de Ryan, Ian, etc etc…**_

-lo siento Naya, pero…..-trato de hablar Lea

-ella no se puede ir….no me puede dejar sin ni siquiera escucharme!-dijo corriendo a tras bambalinas-no se puede ir Ryan, detenla!-le dijo al productor que hablaba unas cosas con Ian y Brad

-Naya no se….-trato de decir Ryan

-de HeMo, hablo de HeMo!-decia mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir con mas intensidad

-de HeMo?-dijo Ian

-se va a LA-dijo mas calmada, tal vez si los productores no sabian la harian regresar

-ahora entiendo porque Chris y Samuel se la llevaron al hotel-dijo Brad

-que?-dijo al oir el nombre de los chicos

-no creo que se vaya, al menos no hoy-dijo Ryan

_**-**_no puede irse Ryan has algo!-decia desesperada

-lo unico que puedo hacer es mandarte al hotel, ahí la interceptaras si tienes suerte-dijo Ryan

-si!, como voy?-

-yo te llevo-dijo Darren apareciendo detrás de la latina-vamos!-dijo jalandola de la mano, mientras Ryan le daba las llaves de su auto y salian corriendo

·····························

-no crees que te estas precipitando?-preguntaba el chico mas alto caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de entender a la rubia, mientras el otro chico trataba de detenerla y le sacaba la ropa de la maleta, la cual por ordenes de Ryan, fue acomodada en el closet al igual que las de Naya, Dianna, Lea, Chris y Darren, los encargados fueron sus propios compañeros

-me estoy precipitando?-dijo mientras guardaba lo que Chris sacaba y este volvia a hacer lo mismo, entonces comenzo a jalar mas ropa del closet-se besaron!-

-no, Grant beso a Naya-dijo Samuel

-y Naya no hizo nada-dijo Chris, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Samuel, si bien casi nadie sabia, Samuel era el mejor amigo de HeMo ahí, no porque no confiara en los demas, de hecho a los otros los conocia de mucho antes, pero el hecho de que el chico se portara tan bien y la tratara como a una hermana, le dio la confianza para decirle lo de Naya, y bueno Samuel se volvio muy cercano a ella y le dijo que le gustaba una de las bailarinas, y otros secretos que HeMo supo guardar, ambos se tenian mucha confianza, se querian como hermanos y eso los demas pensaban que era algo mas, aunque aclararan una y otra vez que no era asi-perdon, pero el chico tiende a besar tanto a chicos como a chicas, entonces que le podemos hacer-

-mira HeMo-dijo el chico tomandola de los hombros-tu la amas, y por lo que me contaste hace rato, apenas llegue, ella tambien-dijo secandole las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares-y como dice Chris, él suele besar a quien se le ponga en frente, y si ella no hizo nada tal vez fue porque le sorprendio tanto o mas que a nosotros-

-pero…..es que duele mucho-dijo volviendo a llorar-duele mucho aquí-dijo señalandose el pecho

-lo se hermosa, yo lo se-dijo Samuel abrazandola, Chris sabia lo que pasaba entre ellos, ese amor de hermanos que él sabia, solo era eso, y le daba ternura verlos asi, pues parecia que el chico la trataba de consolar, como si le acabaran de romper su globo y él prometiera comprarle otro, a pesar de que era un poco mas chico que ella

-la amo-decia mientras seguia llorando en los brazos de el chico

-eso tambien lo se-dijo haciendo circulos en su espalda, Chris se puso de pie y los abrazo, entonces era un abrazo triple

-te hara bien un baño-dijo Chris

-no, no quiero-dijo abrazando a ambos chicos, como una niña que queria impedir algo

-de acuerdo, entonces duerme-dijo Samuel

-pero ustedes se quedan conmigo-dijo la rubia jalandolos hacia la cama

-sabes que si llega Naya, tiene que dormir aquí-dijo Chris

-podria dormir con tu Darren siiiii?-dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo un puchero

-esta bien-dijeron ambos chicos-si llega Nay que duerma con Darren-dijo Chris y ambos chicos se acostaron con la rubia, del lado derecho Chris despues HeMo y del lado derecho Samuel, la chica se acomodo en el pecho de Chris y este la abrazo, mientras Samuel le pasaba la mano izquierda por la cintura y la entrelazaba con la de la chica, quedandose los tres dormidos, aunque el objetivo era que solo HeMo se quedara dormida

··························

El pitido de los coches la desesperaba, estaban cerca del hotel, pero el trafico hacia que parecieran kilometros, la chica jugaba con su pie, mientras el chico comenzaba a pitar a los locos que se le atravesaban y manejaba lo mas rapido que le pemitieran los demas autos

-diablos-dijo Naya

-esto es estresante-decia el chico, estaban a solo cuatro cuadras y aun asi no podia ir a mas de 60 km/h

-ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos allegar-se repetia la latina-ahora solo pide por que no se haya ido ya-decia cerrando los ojos

-debiste hacer algo-

-ya se!, todo mundo me lo ha dicho, pero es que me quede en shock!-decia tratando de respirar controladamente

-lo se-dijo riendo-se te vio en la cara de no saber que hacer-dijo riendo de nuevo

-no es gracioso Criss-dijo en tono Santánico

-lo se Santana-dijo al notar el tono-pero es que si te hubieras visto…..-dijo riendo pero se puso serio-pero al ver la otra cara de la moneda no fue muy lindo-dijo refiriendose a HeMo-se fue corriendo, Sam y Chris se fueron detrás de ella, y Sam fue quien me dijo lo que habia decidido-dijo el chico suspirando

-Samuel quiere con ella cierto?-dijo viendolo seriamente, logrando que el chico soltara una carcajada-que?-

-vamos, es Samuel, la quiere pero no de ese modo-dijo viendola aun entre risas

-pero se acerca mucho a ella-dijo recordando cuando cantaba con Amber, que el chico casi abrazaba a la rubia

-si, HeMo le estaba contando lo que sucedió, de que ahora anda contigo y eso-dijo el chico

-a Samuel?-dijo extrañada

-él fue el primero en enterarse, despues de Chris, Di Lea y yo, que te ama-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de la otra chica

-pero…..yo pense….-

-pues tu pensabas, espero que lo que paso con Grant no lo hayas querido usar para darle celos-dijo seriamente

-que te pasa!, obvio no haria algo asi!-dijo dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-crees que no vi como te fuiste con la aeromoza?-dijo alzando una ceja

-pero aun no eramos nada-dijo la chica sonrojada-además ella estuvo con Jess-dijo defendiendose

-si y tu saliste de parranda con Lea, Dianna, y los otros dos-dijo retrucandole el comentario

-pero minimo yo no me acoste con Nath-

-HeMo se acosto con Jess para olvidarse de ti-dijo alzando los hombros

-como sabes eso?-

-me lo dijo Samuel-

-ese chico sabe todo de HeMo o que?-dijo enfadada

-simplemente es como su hermano, asi como el sabe muchas cosas de HeMo, Heather sabe muchas cosas de el-

-pero la beso!, la foto lo dice todo!, se cogi….-

-si si, pero ten en cuenta que ella lo hizo porque pensaba que tu no estarias con ella, y el unico modo que encontro para dejar de pensar un momento en ti fue emborrachandose hasta perder conciencia y acostarse con su mejor amiga!-dijo estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento-asi que ahorita que entremos no quiero que le empieces a decir o echar en cara cosas, que sabes, podrian traer mas cosas malas-dijo bajandose seguida de la morena que solo asintio, llegaron a recepcion-disculpe, unos chicos del cast vinieron aca?-pregunto el chico

-si, subieron a la habitacion….243-dijo viendo en la pantalla

-es mi habitacion-dijo Naya

-sabe si ya se retiraron?-pregunto Darren

-no no han salido-dijo el recepcionista

-gracias-dijeron ambos corriendo hacia el elevador, en donde entraron apenas se abrio y esperaron a que diera en el piso, para despues caminar hacia la habitación de Naya, que buscaba la tarjeta electronica como loca

-ey tranquila-dijo el chico ayudandole a buscar en su bolsa-dios nunca he entendido porque las chicas traen tantas cosas en sus bolsas-dijo viendo la gran cantidad de MAC ahí dentro

-shht, no digas nada-dijo sonriendo la chica, mientras sacaba la tarjeta y abria la habitacion de golpe, exaltando a los dos chicos, que vieron hacia la entrada, la morena se acerco a la cama y se les quedo viendo a ambos chicos con mala cara, pues su chica estaba en medio de ambos

-hoy dormiras con Darren-dijo Chris

-que!-dijo casi gritando

-shhh-la cayo Samuel-vete a dormir, pude convencerla de quedarse hoy, mañana podran hablar-HeMo se movio en la cama y se volteo hacia Samuel y lo abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que el chico la abrace por la espalda, Naya al ver la escena sintio celos, aun sabiendo que se querian como hermanos, no le gustaba que su chica durmiera con otro

-anda a la habitacion con Darren, mañana podran hablar-dijo Chris

-pero….-

-pero nada Naya, mañana hablaran-la interrumpio Samuel

-y ustedes van a dormir con ella?-dijo viendo con mala cara a Samuel

-se lo de ustedes Naya, yo no haria nada que ella no quisiera-dijo Samuel-y aunque ella quisiera yo no lo haria-dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, vamos Naya-dijo Darren jalandola

-necesito ropa para dormir-dijo Naya yendo al closet, vio en el piso la maleta a medio hacer de HeMo y suspiro mientras seguia su camino, jalo un pantalon y una playera para dormir, entro al baño y jalo su cepillo de dientes, y luego salio-nos vemos-dijo caminando hacia la salida, pero se regreso y fue hacia donde estaba Sam que se le quedo viendo con cierto temor, pero ella solo se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia susurrando un "_te amo"_-buenas noches-dijo ahora dandole un beso en la mejilla a Sam y otro a Chris, para luego salir e irse con Darren que la abrazo por los hombros y ella se recargo en él.

·····························

_**Bueno al menos HeMo no se fue, y que lindos Samuel y Chris! Bueno Darren no se queda atrás, en fin espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NI HEMO NI NAYA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD(bueno fuera ¬¬) NI mucho menos GLEE**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL NO APTO PARA MAYORES DE….UHM?….17 AÑOS! **_

La de ascendencia latina se desperto al sentir los rayos del sol topando en su cara, vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que no era su dormitorio, sintio al chico junto a ella abrazandola, no le molestaba, despues de todo era Darren, se escapo de su brazo lo mas cuidadosa posible para ponerse de pie, fue al baño se dio una ducha, que realmente necesitaba para despejarse un poco. Al salir vio a Darren con una toalla alrededor de la cintura dejando su torso al descubierto, preparado para entrar.

-no entiendo como tienes tan buen cuerpo y no se me mueve nada-dijo Naya riendose de su comentario

-bueno tu estas super sexy y caliente y a mi no se me para nada al verte asi-dijo alzando los hombros, Naya estaba en ropa interior en frente de el y no sentia nada

-somos tan gays-dijo soltando una carcajada la latina

-eso parece-dijo el chico soltando una carcajada-me baño y salimos-dijo entrando al baño y la latina comenzo a ponerse la ropa que eligio de su cuarto mientras pensaba en que decirle a Heather de todo lo de Grant

·······························

-ey pequeña Morris, arriba-decia Chris a la rubia, que solo se removio y entreabrio sus ojos soltando un gruñido

-ey pequeña-dijo esta vez Samuel acercandose-ire a bañarme a mi cuarto y luego vengo si?-dijo viendo que la chica se sentaba

-si-dijo medio dormida, mientras veia a su amigo salir del cuarto

-me voy a bañar-dijo Chris

-me puedo bañar contigo?-dijo sonriendo, el chico alzo una ceja

-que te lo sepas Elizabeth que no te voy a hacer el favor ehh-dijo sonriendo

-como si quisiera-dijo poniendose de pie y se quitaba la ropa, para quedar en ropa interior al igual que el chico, ambos tomaron su toalla y se metieron a bañar juntos, jugaron un poco en la ducha, HeMo estuvo a punto de caer al salir, y Chris la agarro y comenzaron a reir como locos, era bastante divertido poder bañarte con un chico sin miedo a que no se pudiera resistir y quisiera hacerte algo mas, Chris la hacia reir con todo lo que decia y hacia, aunque a veces se sorprendia de las cosas que decia sobre Darren, y bueno a él le pasaba lo mismo con respecto a HeMo con Naya

-entonces tu….y Naya….en la cocina?-dijo viendola con los ojos abiertos, mientras tomaba su teléfono

-si y a quien le hablas?-dijo alzando una ceja viendo al chico

-a Darren, necesito ropa, y no pienso salir asi-dijo viendose a si mismo en toalla

-puedo ir yo-dijo sonriendo

-HeMo, no tienes ropa-dijo viendo a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama poniendose crema en las piernas y estaba en ropa interior, solo alzo los hombros-no te preocupes ya le mande el mensaje-dijo sentandose junto a la rubia-que piensas hacer?-dijo viendola con una mirada comprensible

-es que ese el problema….despues de todo no somos nada….como para que le pida explicaciones o algo asi, digo no estamos saliendo-dijo alzando los hombros mientras seguia con su eterno ritual de belleza

-pero se acostaron-dijo viendola-eso debe significar algo no?-dijo alzando una ceja, en ese momento sono la puerta y se acerco a abrir, encontradose con un Darren y una Naya que entraron sin pedir permiso-por supuesto, pasen-dijo ironicamente al verse solo con la puerta en mano, Naya vio a HeMo de arribabajo al igual que Darren

-que estaban haciendo?-dijo el chico, pues Naya estaba con la vista perdida en HeMo que seguia como si estuviera ahí

-teniendo sexo-dijo de nuevo con el tono ironico el castaño-no saben lo buena que es HeMo-el tono ironico prevalecia en sus comentarios

-soy la mejor, bailo como los angeles, por lo que cog….-no pudo terminar la frase pues Darren le habia tapado la boca riendose-como tal-dijo al quitarse la mano del chico sonriendo mientras veia a Darren, Naya sabia y sentia que la chica la ignoraba y eso era lo que mas le dolia

-bueno, me cambiare-dijo el castaño dejando caer la toalla

-no quiero ver miserias-dijo Naya riendo

-jaja si supieras-dijo el castaño poniendose sus boxers-quisieras tener este cuerpo-dijo señalandose el abdomen, Naya alzo una ceja y se quito la playera

-decias?-dijo viendose asi misma

-wow, si fuera cualquier otro, te cogeria aquí mismo-dijo Chris-lastima, por chicas como tu quisiera ser heterosexual-dijo seriamente, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero pronto todos soltaron una carcajada, la rubia veia a la chica delante de ella, sin playera y con un brasier negro, se puso de pie y se dirigio al closet a sacar su ropa, otro toque en la puerta, la latina se coloco de nuevo su playera, el castaño estaba solo con pantalones y es que su ropa era bastante peculiar, por lo que aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que terminara, se asomo a la puerta y vio a Samuel

-sexy-dijo el chico en broma al verlo asi, el otro rio a carcajadas

-eres pesimo para flirtear con hombres-dijo dejandolo pasar, HeMo aun seguia en ropa interior, dios! No encontraba nada que ponerse

-lo se-dijo entrando como si nada-te ayudo?-pregunto acercandose a HeMo tomandola por la cintura, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Naya, estaba en ropa interior! Y sabia de antemano que el chico no era gay

-por favor!-dijo algo desesperada

-a ver-dijo viendo la ropa-esta-dijo dandole una camisa blanca-con esto-un pantalon de mezclilla con unos cuantos orificios pequeños en las piernas-esto-dijo dandole una palestina color rosa-perfecto-dijo viendo de nuevo las prendas, la chica asintio y se dirigio a la cama y se puso la ropa, todos estaban platicando de lo mas comodos, mientras HeMo se vestia, Samuel estaba acostado en su cama, Darren sentado en una silla Chris en la cama junto a Sam, y Naya sentada tambien en la cama, pero en los pies, viendo a todos, pero mas a HeMo que solo le faltaba la camisa

-ey, ven aquí hermosa-dijo tiernamente Sam, HeMo se acerco, Naya solo veia la interaccion de ambos y no podia dejar de sentir celos, el chico le arreglo el cuello y las mangas se las remango, jalo la palestina y se la coloco-perfecta!-dijo sonriendo dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que la chica respondio gustosa, Naya solo se controlaba, eso de ser latina no ayudaba mucho, la puerta sono de nuevo, esta vez Darren abrio. Lea y Dianna entraron como si fuera su habitacion

-adelante-dijo Darren ironico, Dianna se sentaba en el sillon que habia en la habitacion, y Lea se sentaba en sus piernas

-acaso mi habitacion es el punto de reunion?-dijo Naya al ver que antes de que Darren cerrara, tambien entraba Vanessa con Jenna

-no lo se, pero todo mundo viene para aca-dijo Jenna alzando los hombros

-bueno, y a que debo esta intrusión en mi habitacion?-pregunto esta vez HeMo

-pues nosotras venimos a decirles que ya lo hicimos oficial-dijo Lea con una gran sonrisa

-su relacion?-pregunto Samuel-se habian tardado-rio como todos los de ahí-cuenten con mi apoyo, si nos encontramos a algun paparazzo le hacemos un knock out y listo-

-conmigo tambien cuenten-dijo Jenna

-claro "Bloqueadora"-dijo Dianna

-y con todos los demas-dijo Vanessa que se acerco a HeMo que se movio mas a la derecha al igual que Sam dejandole lugar a la pelirroja de acostarse con ella, la rubia vio un anillo muy peculiar en forma de serpiente en la mano de Vanessa, por lo que jalo su mano y empezo a jugar con el-quieres darle celos a Naya?-murmuro solo para HeMo que la volteo a ver

-no, pero tampoco me quiero quedar a solas con ella-dijo de igual manera, estaban bastante juntas y eso a Naya no le hacia gracia, pero no podia hacer nada. Heather agradecia que no estuvieran solas, mientras Naya maldecia ese hecho y los demas seguian en su mundo. Otra vez tocaron a la puerta, Naya se paro a abrir

-sexy-se escucho desde afuera, nada mas ni nada menos que Grant

-que quieres?-dijo tajante

-que carita, mejor haz una cara de "Are you OK Annie"-dijo cantando

-callate, que quieres?-dijo de la misma forma

-yo solo venia a informarles que en 2 horas tenemos que estar en el ensayo-dijo sonriendo acercandose a ella, la morena lo empujo-sexy como te haces del rogar-dijo acariciandole el rostro, la latina se quito

-eso es todo?-el chico asintio y ella le cerro la puerta en la cara y se metio todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "quien era?"-Grant-dijo enojada-en 2 horas tenemos que ensayar-dijo sentandose de nuevo, todos salieron hacia sus respectivos cuartos a arreglar sus cosas dejandolas solas, la latina respiraba profundamente y se tiro bocabajo en la cama, HeMo estaba boca arriba y ninguna decia nada-perdon-dijo en un susurro, la rubia suspiro

-te escucho-dijo sin mas

-yo….no queria hacerlo, me tomo por sorpresa, y por si no te diste cuenta, me beso dos veces-dijo volteando a verla-y en la segunda me tomo de las manos y no me dejaba moverme yo no queria besarlo, se que no somos nada, pero la que me interesas eres tu-dijo acercandose un poco mas a ella-te amo-solto un suspiro, la rubia la volteo a ver y se topo con los ojos de la latina-te amo mas de lo que tu crees-dijo acercandose a besarla, la rubia le correspondio el beso hasta que se hizo presente la falta de aire-tenemos dos horas cierto?-dijo picaramente la rubia asintio con una sonrisa, la morena se puso encima de ella y la comenzo a besar, desabotono su blusa de un tiron y HeMo le quito su playera aventandola a al suelo, se sento, dejando a la morena sentada encima de ella, se comenzaron a besar una vez mas, con mas urgencia esta vez, Naya quito la blusa dejando a piel palida al descubierto

-me encantas-susurro HeMo comenzando a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de la latina que se aferraba del cuello de la rubia, mientras esta la mantenia pegada a su cuerpo abrazandola de la cintura, la morena alzo la barbilla de la rubia para poder besarla en los labios, un beso lleno de pasion y amor, la volvio a recostar, poniendose encima de ella, pero esta vez se puso entre sus piernas comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalon y quitandoselo con la ayuda de la rubia

-tu me encantas a mi-dijo la morena deshaciendose del corpiño de la rubia recorrio con su mano el abdomen bien de la bailarina, llegando hasta su ropa interior que estaba completamente empapada, la rubia dejo escapar un sutil gemido al sentir la mano de Naya pasar por encima de el unico pedazo de tela que le impedia a la latina tenerla completamente desnuda, HeMo dirigio sus manos al jean de la morena y se deshizo de ellos en un movimiento, quitandole ahora el corpiño a la morena, las dejo en igualdad de condiciones

Naya quito con mucha lentitud esa unica prenda que la separaba de sentir por completo a su chica, HeMo haciendo lo mismo, tambien se deshizo del de la morena, Naya se acomodo de nuevo entre las piernas de HeMo, acercandose a besarla, se apoyo con ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de la rubia, y la comenzo a besar, unos tenues movimientos pelvicos se efectuaban por parte de la de raices latinas, sentia como el calor tanto interno como externo se acrecentaba cada vez mas, HeMo trataba de mantener ese ritmo ayudando a la morena tomandola por la cintura

-i need you now-susurro entre besos la rubia, la morena no se hizo esperar y comenzo a besar el cuello de la rubia, solo que estas al leer las intenciones de la latina la tomo del rostro con ambas manos para poder besarla, acto seguido tomo la mano derecha de Naya y la bajo hasta donde mas la necesitaba, la morena vio a la rubia a los ojos, azul contra marron se enfrentaron de una manera sumamente especial, las miradas llenas de amor, de deseo, de ternura, Naya entro en HeMo suavemente, haciendo a la rubia contener la respiracion, hasta que sintio la invasion dentro de si, comenzo a moverse lentamente al principio, mientras comenzaba a besar la mandibula de la rubia, que estaba aferrada a la cintura de la latina, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sabia que no podia hacer gran ruido, era de dia y sus compañeros estaban a los alrededores, la latina movia su mano con mas rapidez, sentia las uñas de la rubia incrustarse en su espalda, y eso la volvia loca, sentia que HeMo estaba a punto de llegar, todos sus sentidos los percibian, las paredes de la rubia hacian que el acceso de sus dedos fuera mas complicado, queria escucharla gemir, que gritara su nombre al llegar

Ataco sin pudor alguno el cuello palido delante de ella, mientras hacia las penetraciones mas rapidas y profundas, dejando una clara marca en su cuello se acerco a besarla en los labios, la rubia estaba tan cerca, se agarro fuertemente de la sabana con una de sus manos y con la otra se aferro a la espalda de la de tez morena-di mi nombre-exigio en un susurro, dando dos embestidas mas fuertes y profundas, logrando que la rubia se viniera gritando un sonoro "NAYAA!", que de seguro se escucho en todo el pasillo, sintio a HeMo caer rendida, la presion en su espalda disminuyo hasta ser caricias emanadas de las manos de HeMo, que trataba de controlar su respiracion, salio de la rubia y lamio sus dedos ante los ojos entrecerrados de HeMo que le quito la mano y la beso.

Invirtio los papeles, ahora la rubia estaba encima de la morena la besaba desde los labios hasta el abdomen y regresaba, de un momento a otro la rubia la tomo por la cintura y la puso encima de ella-wow-fue lo unico que pudo decir la morena antes de aferrarse al cuello de HeMo. La rubia estaba incada con Naya sentada encima de ella, de un movimiento apoyada en su mano, ya estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas, y la morena encima de ella en la misma posicion pero invertida, quedando unida por completo al cuerpo de HeMo, se comenzaron a besar con ternura, la latina acariciaba el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza y amor al mismo tiempo, HeMo sentia el calor que desprendia el cuerpo de Naya, la cual comenzaba a moverse encima de Heather, esta comenzo a besar el cuello de la morena, ambas sabian que la rubia no seria la unica marcada, su mano rasguño el abdomen de la morena haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido, bajo hasta el centro de Naya, comenzo a masajear su clítoris haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido mas fuerte, amaba oirla gemir, tenia que aceptarlo, su sexy voz le encantaba y ni que decir de sus caras mientras hacian el amor

-por favor-dijo en un susurro contra los labios de la rubia

-que quieres?-pregunto en un tono sensual

-a ti-dijo entrecortadamente al sentir los movimientos de HeMo mas acelerados

-donde?-pregunto besando su mandibula

-dentro-dijo en un suspiro

-que tanto?-dijo contra el cuello de la morena

-muy dentro-dijo aferrandose con fuerza al cuello de HeMo

-asi?-dijo entrando sin previo aviso, haciendo que la morena emitiera un gemido de placer bastante alto, HeMo comenzo a moverse dentro de la morena, sujetandola con fuerza de la cintura para que darle estabilidad, la morocha se ayudaba con sus pies a controlar el ritmo, y la rubia flexionaba un poco sus piernas para ayudar a toda esa situación

-mas…..mas rapido-pidio la morena aferrandose con fuerza al cuello de la rubia mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello rubio

-asi?-dijo acelerando a un nivel bastante alto

-mhm-asintio con un gemido, Heather podia sentir como Naya vendria en cualquier momento, se aferro a su cintura y la penetro por ultima vez, haciendo que la chica se viniera con un fuerte gemido que resono en las paredes. Ahora quien degustaba el sabor de Naya era HeMo, y abrazo con mas fuerza a la morena, podia sentir su acelerado corazon y su respiración agitada queriendola nivelar, se unieron en un beso, Naya sonrio al sentir su propio sabor en los labios de la rubia-eso fue….wow-dijo sonriendo

-lo se-dijo sonriendo la rubia acercandola mas a ella, claro si eso era posible-te amo-dijo en un susurro

-yo mas-respondio la chica de ascendencia latina dejando pequeños besos en el cuello de la rubia que daba pequeñas caricias con sus dedos a la espalda de la morena

-me encanta estar asi contigo-dijo la rubia suspirando

-desnudas en una cama?-dijo riendose al sentir una leve mordida en el hombro

-tambien-dijo riendose aun mas-pero me refiero a estar en paz, sin peleas ni mal entendidos-dijo acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de la otra que sonreia y recorria su espalda de arribabajo

-a mi tambien me encanta-dijo besando la palida mejilla de su acompañante-me siento como en esas novelas donde los protagonistas tienen sexo y terminan en esta posicion-dijo jalando una sabana y tapando a ambas hasta la cintura

-tienes razon-dijo riendo un poco-pero la diferencia es que ellos tienen sexo y tu y yo hacemos el amor-dijo besandola en los labios

-y esa es una gran diferencia-dijo entre besos, volvio a abrazar a la rubia y suspiro, la rubia le regalaba caricias en todo el cuerpo

-quiero que esto sea para siempre-dijo en un suspiro la rubia

-yo quiero lo mismo-dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello de la rubia

-tenemos que irnos-dijo con algo de resignacion

-no quiero-dijo aniñada la rubia-quiero hacerte el amor todo el dia-dijo aferrandose a la cintura de la chica en la que estaba sentada

-yo quisiera lo mismo, pero no podemos-dijo riendose-de seguro despues de unas cuatro horas nos deje el resto del dia libre-dijo besando el hombro de la morena

-esta bien, cuanto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto

-pues en esta posicion no puedo ver el reloj-dijo alzando una ceja, la morena vio que estaba de espaldas-a ver-trato de moverse pero no pudo porque la morena estaba bien aferrada a su cintura

-falta media hora-dijo en un susurro abrazandola con mas fuerza-quedate asi-dijo besando el pecho de la rubia

-esta bien, pero solo otros…..15 minutos-dijo mientras seguia dandole mimos al cuerpo de su chica

···················································

**_wow! esto merecio que cambiara su rated XD, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, dicen que lo bueno de una discusion es una reconciliacion_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**NI HEMO NI NAYA NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX…..**_

-vaya pense que ya no vendrian-dijo Ryan al ver a ambas chicas llegar casi corriendo

-lo siento-dijeron al unisono

-creo que se entretuvieron en el camino-dijo riendo Grant

-ese es el punto, ellas si saben entretenerse-salio a la defensa Samuel, todos rieron y caminaron hacia las combis

-chicos, por el hecho de que sus cuatro compañeros estan aquí, deberan irse dos en la cajuela-dijo Ryan-o en nuestro coche con nosotros-dijo sonriendo

-nosotras nos vamos atrás-dijo Naya jalando a HeMo de la mano

-no, eso es muy arriesgado, no queremos show-porno-dijo Ian riendo, todos hicieron lo mismo excepto las dos aludidas que se sonrojaron-mejor…..Dianna y Naya-ambas chicas asintieron, era peor que las pusieran con alguien mas-vamos!-dijo al ver que no se movian

Subieron a la combi, y Di y Naya iban en la parte de atrás, sentadas una al lado de la otra, en su mundo

-y que tal todo con Lea?-pregunto Naya

-bien, en lo que cabe-dijo alzando los hombros

-me alegra-

-sabes es complicado, Glee algun dia acabara, y si este ambiente nos absorbe?, no soportaria eso-dijo viendo con cierta vulnerabilidad a la latina

-te entiendo, creeme que es lo mismo que pienso yo, HeMo termino con Taylor, y pudo andar con Alex, sin embargo aquí esta-dijo señalando su corazon

-y aca tambien-dijo la rubia bajandole el cuello de la playera de manga larga, demostrando un chupeton

-shth-chasqueo la morena quitandole la mano-el viejo y tipico truco-dijo haciendo lo mismo con la playera de manga larga de Dianna

-claro-dijo realizando la misma accion que la morena quitandole la mano-entonces HeMo te perdono por lo de Grant?-

-si y no sabes como….-comenzo a decir con una sonrisa pervertida

-no quiero saber!-dijo Dianna dandole un pequeño empujon en el hombro

-bueno!, tampoco te lo iba a decir en serio!-dijo riendo

-es mejor que yo?-dijo en un susurro solo para ellas dos, Naya la volteo a ver y sus ojos se toparon

-me encantan tus ojos Di-dijo brindandole una tierna sonrisa, recibiendo una igual de parte de la rubia-y si, para mi es mejor, bueno tu fuiste con la primera que estuve…..aunque se que a ellas se lo negaste como descarada en sus caras, pero me encanto hacerlo contigo, creo que es una de las cosas por las que me decidi por las rubias-dijo riendo

-claro, y por lo bien que lo haces yo me decidi por las morochas-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-Lea es mejor que yo?-pregunto Naya

-si, bueno eso pienso yo, para mi es perfecta-dijo soltando un suspiro

-msleamichele te tiene hasta las manos Agronsky!-comenzo a reirse de la otra chica

-igual que tu Rivera, estas perdida por la señorita Morris-dijo riendo al igual que la morena

·····························

-y?-

-y?-

-como va todo entre littlelamb y tu?-pregunto la ojiazul

-bien, es decir estoy feliz y ella tambien-dijo sonriendo pero no del todo segura

-que sucede? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco mejor que todos los de aquí, hasta podria competir con Di para ver quien sabe mas de ti, tuvimos sexo Lea, y creeme no es tan facil de olvidar-dijo sonriendo picaramente

-ese dia ambas estabamos mal, yo tenia poco tiempo de haber terminado con Theo y tu estabas mal con Taylor, y ellas dos parecian novias, todo estaba mal-dijo sonriendo tiernamente tomando la mano de HeMo ocultandola de la vista de los demas-tengo miedo…..de todo lo que pase y de mi relacion con Di-

-entonces tienes miedo que todo esto se les vaya de las manos y que despues de Glee todo cambie tanto que no sepan que hacer-dijo en afirmación viendo los ojos de Lea

-tu lo sabes HeMo, tu sientes lo mismo-dijo leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga que solo asintio

-tengo miedo que algun dia Naya piense que no soy lo suficiente para ella-dijo suspirando

-eres mas de lo que Nay pudiera pedir y tener HeMo, vales…..y mucho-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-gracias Lee, por estar siempre-dijo abrazandola por los hombros y la morena se recargo en ella, era comodo y ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, entendian sus sentimientos se querian, se conocian, se respetaban y se apoyaban, sabian que la vez que estuvieron juntas, hicieron el amor que no fue simple sexo, pero tambien sabian que era algo que necesitaban en aquel tiempo, que no significaba mas que su amistad, era una clara representación de su amistad pura y amable, asi como Naya y Dianna veian esa etapa de su vida como una etapa de apoyo y amistad. Lea y Naya eran muy buenas amigas, se les veia juntas y se sentian bien la una con la otra, lo de ellas, al igual que lo de Dianna y HeMo, nunca habian llegado a mas de simples besos en los labios, a forma de saludo y despedida, algo que las cuatro hacian muy a menudo, pero ninguna se atrevia a decirle a la otra que se habian acostado, el cuadro HeYaAchele era completamente cierto!, lejos de los rumores que corrian alrededor de ellas, solo ellas sabian lo que ocurria en su cuadro, lo que hacian quedaba entre ellas, y no saldria tan facil

·······························

-bien chicos, Loser Like Me, seguido de la epica…..Somebody To Love, Valerie y Slave, como algunas de las favoritas, tambien I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, Without You o Don't Rain On My Parade, aun no estoy seguro, Perfect, Candles, bueno tenemos mucho que ensayar, estamos a menos de tres dias del concierto chicos!-decia un desesperado Zach caminando de un lado a otro

-tranquilo Zach, estas peor que nosotros-dijo riendo Naya

-pffff creo que tienes razon Nay-dijo Zach suspirando frustrado-OK vamos a ensayar-dijo al fin tranquilizandose un poco

Ensayaron por cuatro horas, bailaron, y claro, no pudieron terminar su ensayo, sin Cory regalando unos "cariñitos" gratis, golpeando a Chris en la espalda, y a Lea tirandola, por lo que Dianna casi le parte la cara, pero despues de una serie de disculpas no paso a mayores. La pobre Naya fue tambien una victima del grandulón, golpeandola con su codo, directo en el labio lo que ocasiono que se le abriera

-si que eres inteligente Corynstein-dijo una Naya limpiandose la sangre que salía de su labio y entrecerrando un poco el ojo por el dolor

-un poco mas de cuidado no estaria mal-dijo HeMo acercandose a ver a la latina

-si quieres puedo ayudarte a quitar el sabor a sangre-dijo Grant intentando acercarse a Naya que lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-no gracias-dijo Heather, respondiendo por una Naya que sonreia al ver los celos de HeMo, y como la protegia del chico poniendose entre ambos, dandole la espalda a el wabler

-OK, la decision es de ella, creo que le gustó sentir mis labios sobre los suyos-dijo el chico sarcásticamente, HeMo que inspeccionaba de cerca la herida, detuvo esa accion e inhalo fuertemente para despues exhalar con frustración, poniendose frente a frente con el chico

-mira…..sinceramente no se que sigues buscando, donde no encontraras nada, yo que tu mejor buscaba algo en que entretenerme, buscar otras opciones, digo eres el GRAN GRANT GUSTIN, consiguete a una de una noche o algo serio, pero busca donde puedas encontrar y deja de estar jodiendo la vida a otros-y….esa era HeMo?….si esa era HeMo, dejando a todos con las quijadas hasta el suelo, y los ojos abiertos como platos, Naya sonreia, le encantaba esa posesividad de la rubia con su persona, porque no llegaba a esos celos enfermizos, simplemente queria cuidar lo que era suyo. Grant sonrio con ironia

-crees que en serio me rendire?-dijo acercandose a HeMo quedando a unos 5 centímetros del rostro de la rubia, se desafiaban con la mirada, ninguno de los del cast se interponia, estaba claro que era algo entre ellos, obviamente el mas cercano era Samuel, por cualquier cosa que hiciera Grant, él lo detendria antes de que le hiciera algo a Heather, seguido de Mark y Cory, todos eran unidos, y se llevaban muy bien con Grant, pero ninguno dejaria que tocara a su pequeña HeMo o en todo caso a Naya

-deberias…..-dijo manteniendole la mirada-al menos que quieras que las cosas se pongan feas-dijo alzando los hombros en señal de que no le importaban las consecuencias

-asi? Y que me haras…golpearme?-dijo acercandose, mientras HeMo se hacia para atrás-empujarme?, matarme?-dijo mientras la seguia mirando de la misma manera

-la tercera opcion podria ser viable-dijo sonriendo de medio lado en modo de reto

-claro, si no es que antes recibo una ayuda no crees?-dijo acercandose aun mas, HeMo se hacia cada vez mas para atrás, nadie veia la intencion, la MUY mala intencion de Grant y su objetivo, tarde, demasiado tarde, para hacer algo, HeMo llegaba al final del escenario, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, Samuel aunque lanzandose lo mas rapido que pudo, no logró alcanzarla ni impedir que cayera del escenario Naya corrió y saltó llegando a su lado en menos de un segundo, o asi pensó que habia sido, HeMo cayó encima de unas sillas, golpeandose fuertemente en las costillas, y quedandose sin aire, solo logró cubrirse la cabeza con las manos

-fuck!-gimió de dolor la rubia, dandose la vuelta para caer al suelo, sintió a Naya junto a ella

-estas bien?-dijo preocupada y alarmada, abrazandola

-como…..te explico….que aun asi…..no me….arrepiento-dijo tosiendo, logrando ver que le salía sangre de la boca, señal de que se habia roto el labio o algo cercano

-HeMo….-dijo acariciandole el cabello dandole un pequeño beso en los labios-creo que me gustan mas tus labios en los mios-dijo sonriendo, los paramedicos llegaron al lugar, Naya se retiro, a manos de las Achele y del mismo Samuel, que ni se puso de pie, solo se rodó para caer fuera del escenario, los cuales llegaron a la escena poco tiempo despues de la latina. La rubia fue subida en una camilla portátil que llevaban los paramedicos, directo a su camerino

-eres idiota o que!-gritaba un enojado Cory hacia el chico que sonreia en actitud de Sebastian, en realidad eran bastante parecidos

-si le pasa algo a HeMo te mato-dijo Samuel tomandolo del cuello alzandolo de un tiron

-correccion, si algo le pasa a HeMo YO sere la que te mate, entendiste?-dijo Naya muy enojada acercandose al chico que aun seguia en manos de Sam, Grant seguia sonriendo, de un manotazo con prepotencia se solto del agarre del chico, sacudiendose su ropa con soberbia

-y que….creen que les tengo miedo?-dijo viendo a ambos chicos, mientras caminaba tras bambalinas-recuerden que en cualquier momento, puede llegar a suceder lo mismo….o algo peor-dijo con fingido asombro-cuidate muñeca, y las espaldas de la rubia que aun no entiendo que hace entre tu y yo, pero bueno-dijo yendose sin mas, Naya corrió, al camerino de Heather, junto con Samuel, Chris, Lea y Dianna, los demas se quedaron ensayando

-como esta doctor-dijo Naya apenas vio al doctor salir, los paramedicos se habian retirado, lo que quiere decir que no era algo tan grave

-no es nada que tenga grandes consecuencias, solo son unos cuantos golpes en las costillas, en el brazo, es donde podria estar lo peor, lo tiene fracturado, ya que al caer, todo el golpe lo recibio primordialmente en esa zona, la pierna derecha tiene un pequeño esguince, sin embargo no le impide la movilidad total, y bueno, eso es basicamente lo que tiene-dijo el doctor explicando brevemente lo que tenia HeMo

-de acuerdo, tiene que hacer algo o tomar algo en especial?-pregunto Samuel

-diclofenaco y ketorolaco, para el dolor, y ponerle la pomada para los golpes-dijo el doctor dandole una receta-claro, amor y cariño es tambien lo mejor-dijo viendo a Naya que se sonrojo-nos vemos-dijo despidiendose el doctor, mientras los chicos le devolvian la despedida, entraron al camerino encontrandose a una HeMo recostada en el sillon, con su brazo izquierdo encima de su rostro, mientras el otro estaba vendado, tobillo derecho tambien vendado, y la playera que llevaba estaba alzada dejando su abdomen al descubierto, no era raro ni extraño que Samuel la viera asi, Chris bueeeno, los otros tres no podian decir que no habian visto nunca a HeMo asi, y Naya, ella solo bajo su playera cubriendo el abdomen que tanto le gustaba, se sentó junto a ella lo que hizo que la rubia quitara su brazo y los viera, Lea jalo una silla y se sentó junto a ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

-como te sientes?-dijo con ternura, Dianna y Naya las veian, se veian tan en su mundo que no sabian si sacarlas de el o seguir estando asi

-bien Lee, solo fueron unos golpes-dijo HeMo-no te preocupes tanto si?-dijo sonriendole

-lo se, pero le podria ir a partir la cara al idiota ese no crees?-dijo sacandole una pequeña carcajada a HeMo que se dolio al instante-no se porque te ries, si es bastante serio-dijo acariciandole el estomago para que se le apaciguara el dolor

-vamos Lee, tu contra ese, te aplastaria literalmente-dijo poniendo " sin querer" su mano encima de la de Lea para que no la alejara

-bueno nada pierdo intentandolo-dijo alzando los hombros, Samuel se acerco a ver a la rubia, Lea se hizo a un lado dandole espacio al chico para incarse

-en serio estas bien?, yo si puedo ir a romperle la cara a esa suricata-dijo el chico jugando con la mano de la rubia

-si, digo estoy lastimada pero no me estoy muriendo-dijo sonriendo al ver la preocupacion de sus compañeros

-aun no entiendo como pudo hacer algo asi-dijo Chris soltando un suspiro

-lo se-dijo HeMo-creo que Sebastian se apodero de él-

-no es eso-dijo Dianna, siendo jalada por Lea para besarla-simplemente que interpreta muy bien a Sebastian porque él es asi-dijo suspirando

-no se preocupen, ya no importa, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo tratando de sentarse bien, pero falló en el intento

-las dejamos solas-dijo Lea jalando a Dianna, Samuel se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, Chris imito la accion y luego, tal cual borregitos, salieron en fila

HeMo jaló a Naya con su brazo no lastimado, la morena logró colocar sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la rubia para no poner su peso completo en la rubia

-estas herida-dijo en un susurro

-valdra la pena?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-no podemos….-trató de hablar, pero la rubia la besó

-no lo se, apuesta a que si-dijo separandose

-y si apuesto a que no-pregunto tanteandola

-pues lanza tu apuesta-dijo viendola directamente a los ojos

_**·······················**_

_**Que tal? Lemmon o no lemmon? Si o no? Que apostará Naya? :/ dejen reviews y haganme saber que quieren! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTENECEN**

-lanza tu apuesta-repitió la rubia, la morena comenzó a besarla con mas pasión, colocandose entre sus piernas y comenzando a balancearse lentamente, la rubia comenzó a gemir al sentir los besos de la morena en su cuello

-chicas….wow!-dijo Darren volteandose en cuanto vio la escena al entrar, Naya saltó de encima de Heather, que se acomodó la blusa-lo siento, no era mi intencion interrumpir-dijo algo sonrojado aun de espaldas

-puedes voltear Darr-dijo Naya sonriendo, el chico volteo a verlas y HeMo ya estaba sentada junto a la morena

-venia a decirles, que Ryan aviso que ya podiamos irnos, a dar una vuelta o algo, despues de todo es la ciudad del amor-dijo sonriendo-y con las Achele planeamos salir a dar una vuelta, queriamos ver si se unian-

-el escuadron gay al ataque?-pregunto HeMo alzando una ceja

-for ever-respondio el chico riendo

-claro que nos unimos!-dijo Naya sonriendo, HeMo se puso de pie, con ayuda de ambos chicos-pero….HeMo, estas lastimada, mejor nos quedamos-

-no, yo puedo caminar, no te preocupes-dijo abrazandola por los hombros apoyandose en ella para caminar

···························

-frente a los reporteros….amigas?-pregunto Naya hacia HeMo

-somos amigas-dijo Heather alzando una ceja-no les estariamos mintiendo-los seis chicos iban en una camioneta rentada por Lea que iba de copiloto mientras Dianna manejaba, atrás iban Chris y Darren, dejando en el ultimo asiento a Naya y HeMo

-no somos solo amigas HeMo-dijo en un susurro-nos acostamos-

-sex is not dating-dijo alzando los hombros

-es en serio?-dijo entre triste y sorprendida la morena

-claro que no-dijo riendo por la cara de la otra chica-te amo San-dijo riendose tratando de besarla, pero la otra chica fruncio el ceño-OK OK, te amo Nay-dijo ahora si consiguiendo su objetivo

-llenan la camioneta de miel y la pagan ustedes-dijo Lea viendolas por el retrovisor

-que tu Agron no pueda besarte por ir manejando, no quiere decir que yo no pueda besar a mi novia-dijo Naya haciendo una mueca con los labios, HeMo la miró apenas y dijo la palabra 'novia'

-que maneje no quiere decir que no la pueda besar-respondio Lea besando a su novia de manera imprevista, la cual trataba de ver el camino aunque se le hizo un poco imposible, perdiendo por unos segundos el control, haciendo que Chris se abrazara de Darren y HeMo jalara a Naya mas contra ella

-con los ojos en el camino Quinn-dijo HeMo-no querras que corramos la misma suerte que tu en el 'winter final' de la tercera temporada verdad?-dijo esta vez Naya

-jaja muy graciosos-dijo en modo sarcastico la rubia, Lea sin embargo sonreia de oreja a oreja, pues al fin podia besar a su novia en frente de sus amigos

-OK OK, paramos en este restaurant-dijo Chris, que gracias a sus gustos, se decidió por un lugar comodo y con privacidad para poder charlar y hacer lo que quisieran. Entraron al estacionamiento del local, abajo ya los esperaba un guardia

-buenas noches, Darren Criss-el señor de la entrada asintió hacia el guardia que los acompañó hasta un cubiculo separado de las demas mesas, la zona VIP

-que importante sonaste al decir tu nombre para que nos dejaran pasar-dijo Chris dandole un beso a su novio

-luego somos nosotras la que llenamos de miel los lugares-dijo Naya rodando los ojos, el mesero llegó al lugar

-sushi-dijeron Dianna y Lea al mismo tiempo

-lo mismo para todos-dijo Naya, no sin antes recibir la aprobacion de los otros-el vino lo escoge Lee-dijo sonriendo a la chica que sonrió de vuelta

Despues de unos minutos el sushi y el vino fueron llevados a la mesa, comenzaron a comer y platicar amenamente, cada quien ponia un tema sobre la mesa, y comenzaban a hablar sobre eso, los temas MonChele, SallVera, MorChale, OverGron fueron los mas importantes

-a los fans les encanta hacer nombres con nuestros nombres, no se que les sorprende-decia HeMo

-pero OverGron nunca ha habido ni habra-dijo Dianna defendiendo su posicion-MonChele si hubo, SallVera tambien asi que diles a ellas-dijo viendo a las dos morochas

-bueno, yo anduve con Mark porque necesitaba a alguien que no quisiera compromisos, claro luego tuve que desquitarme por su estupidez, pero no importa ya-dijo Naya alzando los hombros-igual, solo queria olvidar a HeMo-acepto finalmente

-yo por mi parte, no anduve con Cory….OK de camaras para afuera, quiero decir que despues de que Faberry ganara la encuesta de E!, tuve que fingir, te hicieron a ti andar con Sebastian en San Valentin, a mi me obligaron a encontrarme a un Beard, asi que estamos a mano-dijo Lea dandole la mano a Dianna que la tomo entre las suyas

-el CrissColfer es el que siempre a sobrevivido, unos dias mas unos dias menos, pero CrissColfer sigue ahí-dijo Chris sonriendo

-Brittana Is On-dijo Naya-and the love is in the air-

-fate has laid a hand-respondio HeMo-we're soulmates-se besaron dulcemente

-son tan melosas-dijo Lea

-Somebody To Love-canto Dianna, Lea la volteo a ver-msleamichele-dijo sonriendo

-Somebody Find me, Somebody To Love, My Little Lamb-respondio Lea besandola con mucha ternura

-todas ustedes son unas melosas-dijo Darren

-i wanna hold your hand-canto Chris besando a Darren

-TODOS somos unos romanticos-dijo Naya haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada

-preparados para el Perfect Concert?-pregunto HeMo

-Faberritanaklaine al ataque-dijo Chris

-el escuadron gay-dijo esta vez Lea

-daremos unos cuantos paros cardiacos-dijo Dianna sonriendo

-muchos paros cardiacos-dijo Darren riendo-quiero ver que pareja tiene mas aceptación-dijo viendo a Naya y Dianna, ambas chicas amaban las apuestas al igual que él

-apuesto una cena por Brittana-dijo Naya-si gana Brittana, tendran que alquilarnos un yate, por toda una noche con cena incluida, a HeMo y a mi-dijo sonriendo con confianza

-asi?, recuerda que la entrevista en E! coronó a Faberry como la favorita-dijo Dianna-yo apuesto por Faberry, si gana nos prepararan a Lea y a mi un viaje a NY de ida y regreso, con una habitacion en un hotel reconocido-dijo sonriendo viendo a su novia que tenia una cara de sorpresa memorable

-bien bien, apuesto por Klaine, si ganamos, tendran que pagarnos a Chris y a mi una cena en el mejor restaurant de LA y….me tendras que prestar tu cabaña-dijo el chico, dirigiendo lo ultimo hacia Dianna que asintió

-hecho-dijeron los tres

-ustedes no tienen remedio-dijo Lea que seguia viendo a su novia con una sonrisa

-esto sera tan divertido-dijo Naya-Brittana Is On-

-HeYa Is Love-dijo HeMo

-Achele Is On-dijo Dianna besando a Lea

-sabemos que somos On los seis-dijo Chris riendo

-ya quiero saber el resultado de la apuesta-dijo HeMo

-lo mismo digo Heath, lo mismo digo-dijo Lea viendo a los otros chicos que ahora jugaban un piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien manejaria de regreso

·················································

_**He aquí el capitulo, ahora voten por quien quieren que gane!, OK supongo que diran Brittana XD, igual yo diria lo mismo, pero todo puede pasar, el capitulo que viene, empieza el concierto!, seran tres partes de el mismo, uno para cada pareja, luego el resultado de la apuesta, tal vez ya vaya terminando el fic, pero bueno dejen reviews, y diganme si BRITTANA, FABERRY ó KLAINE**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NI CHRIS NI DARREN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ANTES DE LA PARTE KLAINE DEL CONCIERTO, UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL DE ESTA LINDA PAREJITA**_

**ESPECIAL: KLAINE/CRISSCOLFER**

_**A TO CANDLES LIGHT**_

-necesito que vayas conmigo despues de la siguiente escena contra Sebastian, ya que es la ultima que grabaremos hoy-dijo Chris llegando al lado de Darren con una gran sonrisa

-asi? Y adonde iremos?-pregunto el chico pelinegro alzando una ceja

-a un lugar muy especial, hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero darte algo especial-dijo aun sonriendo

-claro, pero tenemos la fiesta en la casa de Dianna, a los chicos no les gusta que lleguemos tarde ehhh-dijo el chico picandole con un dedo la mejilla al chico, al cual ahora abrazaba por los hombros

-pues vamos despues de la fiesta si quieres-dijo alzando los hombros-el lugar no se ira y nuestros amigos si, mejor primero vamos a la fiesta y luego a donde yo quiero si?-dijo el chico, sabiendo de antemano que a su novio le gustaban las fiestas con los chicos del Cast y que, por esta vez, por ser su cumpleaños, lo dejaria decidir

-si es lo que quieres, pues vamos a casa de Dianna y luego a donde tu quieras-dijo dandole un beso en los labios, el castaño sonrió feliz y caminaron hacia su siguiente escena

·········································

Chris en estas ocasiones era igual o peor que la misma Lea Michele Sarfati, sacaba todo de su closet y se probaba una y otra vez ropa y mas ropa, buscando algo que combinara y se viera excelente, claro que tambien combinara con sus zapatos, o botas en algunos casos, tenia que ponerse algo que hiciera a Darren verlo sorprendido, lo cual tenia que ser bueno para lograr, su recamara era un desastre, ropa tirada en el piso, en la cama, en la entrada, afuera del closet.

-eres peor que yo en estos casos-dijo Lea llegando a ver a su amigo que según le dijo, necesitaba ayuda y era cierto, al ver el tiradero de ropa se sorprendió

-quiero verme lindo-dijo el chico

-siempre te ves lindo Amore, siempre tienes glamour no se porque te pones asi-decia Lea saltando entre la ropa tirada

-bueno, gracias por decirme eso, pero necesito tu ayuda-Lea se acercó a él y comenzó a buscar una camisa, agarró una de color morado fuerte, un chaleco negro y un pantalon de mezclilla negro, entubado con unas botas negras de tacon bajo

-vez?, no era tan difícil-dijo Lea al ver al chico verse a si mismo con una gran sonrisa en el espejo

-gracias Lee, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga, salieron de la casa de Chris y subieron al auto de Lea. Poco tiempo despues llegaban a la casa de Dianna, donde recibió a Chris con un gran beso y a Lea con un beso y un gran abrazo MUY Grande para Chris, pues su Gaydar nunca fallaba, y cuando estaba junto a ellas o las HeYa se encendia muchisimo

-hola chicos!-dijo sonriendo la dueña de la casa

-hola Di-dijeron ambos a coro

-pasen chicos, ya casi estan todos a excepcion de HeMo-dijo alzando los hombros

-pues pasemos-dijo Lea abrazando a Dianna por la cintura, algo muy normal en ellas siendo tan buenas amigas

-HeMo no vendrá-dijo Naya llegando a donde estaban los tres chicos, el cumpleañero fue a comprar algunas cosas y en ese momento llegaba por la puerta

-llegué-dijo sonriendo, todos lo abrazaron, Naya se acercó primera, dandole su regalo

-me gustaria quedarme, pero HeMo necesita de mis servicios y besos curativos-dijo guiñendoles un ojo, saliendo por la puerta sin mas, muy a pesar de que quizo ocultar todo bajo esos tipicos chistes de ella y HeMo que siempre hacian, Darren pudo notar en la chica algo que le preocupaba, pero ya se enteraria despues

-wow-dijo el moreno viendo a Chris

-te lo dije-modulo sin sonido la neoyorkina con los labios, hacia el castaño que le sonrió

-que tal?-dijo dandose una vuelta

-te ves muy bien-dijo el chico besando a su novio

-gracias, pequeño cumpleañero-dijo sonriendo abrazandose a él. Todo fue muy divertido, convivir entre ellos era algo que les gustaba mucho, el pastel fue en forma de moño color rojo con negro, y al termino de la fiesta, todos comenzaron a irse a su casa

-nos vemos chicas-dijo Darren, pues Dianna y Lea lo obligaron a irse con Chris, mientras ellas dos recogian lo que restaba del desastre, los chicos se despidieron y despues salieron dejando a ambas chicas en la casa de Dianna, mientras ellos iban hacia el auto de Chris

-a donde iremos?-pregunto Darren emocionado

-a un lugar-dijo sonriendo el castaño

-no te estas juntando demasiado con Naya?-dijo alzando una ceja, pues algo asi hubiera respondido la latina

-bueno, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato ehh-dijo sacandole la lengua mientras seguia manejando a algun lugar que Darren no sabia

······························

-ya puedo ver?-preguntaba el morocho queriendo quitarse la venda que Chris le habia hecho poner desde antes que salieran del auto, ahora caminaba a tientas y aferrado a Chris

-tranquilo que ya casi llegamos-dijo subiendo por unas pocas escaleras de madera

-me voy a matar Chris-dijo tambaleandose en el escalon

-yo te tengo, tranquilo, un poco mas-dijo abriendo la puerta-ya puedes ver-dijo el chico viendo como el moreno se quitaba la venda de un tirón y lo veia sorprendido, luego veia frente a él y luego de nuevo al castaño

-wow-dijo entrando a la cabaña comenzó a caminar por el camino iluminado por velas y petalos de rosa blancas y rojas llegando hasta la habitacion de la chimenea, en donde estaba una cama con petalos de los mismos colores -lo hiciste para mi?-preguntó el chico aun sorprendido

-obvio-dijo sonriendo-la cabaña es de Dianna, se la pedi prestada, y con lo demas me ayudaron Lea y Naya-dijo alzando los hombros-te gustó?-

-me encantó….es….simplemente perfecto Chris-dijo el moreno acercandose a besar a su novio

Los besos aumentaban de intensidad, el calor y el deseo comenzaban a subir, ambos chicos caminaron hacia la cama, esa era la primera vez que estarian juntos. La ropa sobraba, la piel quemaba y el amor crecia con cada roce, con cada beso y cada mirada. Su primera vez juntos seria algo que logicamente recordarian siempre, pues ese dia fue el primero en el que sintieron el verdadero amor y lo que sentian hacia el otro, cada roce ese dia tomó otro sentido para cada uno, cada palabra y cada gesto se quedaron grabados en su mente, cada caricia se tatuó en su piel, cada _"te amo"_ perpetuó en sus mentes apartir de ese dia.

·······································

_**Despues de este pequeño regalito, viene la primera parte del concierto!, basada principalmente en los Klaines(CrissColfer)! Jaja, dejen sus reviews para inspirarme por favor! XD **_

_**Fuu(:**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NI Heather NI Naya NI Dianna NI Lea, NI ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo la historia XD**_

**perdonenme si no les gusto el especial Klaine ):, pero antes de cada parte del concierto, pondre un especial de la pareja, despues viene un Achele, y claro, el de las BRITTANAS va a ser mucho mas extenso, tanto el especial, como en el concierto, por ser HEYA, jeje, bueno los especiales no tienen NADA que ver con la historia, por eso son especiales XD sin mas, aqui les dejo esta primera parte **

**THE PERFECT CONCERT: **_KLAINE/CrissColfer_

_**BLOW THE CANDLES OUT**_

Era el momento, todos sabian que empezaba la primera parte de las tres mas importantes, los dos chicos que eran los proximos a salir estaban nerviosos, no era su primera vez juntos en el escenario, no seria la primera vez si se volvieran a besar, pero esos nervios de salir a cantar sus duetos como pareja, seguia siendo impresionante. Darren daba de vueltas, tratando de memorizar perfectamente las letras de las canciones, las cuales por alguna extraña razon, no recordaba por completo, Chris por su parte, estaba casi meditando en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en un mueble de la sala en la que se reunian todos, hasta parecia dormido, pero no lo estaba. Serian los unicos, de las tres parejas, que cantarian sus tres canciones en duetos originales, pues asi estaban hechos, no como Brittana y Faberry que cantarian sus duetos con canciones originalmente siendo solos.

-chicos, tranquilos, lo haran bien de todas formas-decia Heather, en ese momento estaba cantando Amber, por lo cual ellos estaban en la sala de reunion, Naya y la rubia estaban en el mueble en frente de Chris abrazadas, por alguna extraña razon ellas tambien estaban nerviosas, mas sin embargo trataban de no pensar en su presentación, por el momento

-A A a a-comenzaba a vocalizar Chris ahora tambien caminando al igual que Darren

-prr prr prr-Darren vocalizaba de una manera graciosa para restarle nerviosismo al asunto, pues comenzo a agitar todo su cuerpo y sus labios

-bésense-dijo Dianna, los chicos la voltearon a ver-que? Eso funciona con Lea-dijo viendo a su novia, la chica tambien estaba nerviosa cuando salió a cantar Don't Rain On My Parade, pues esos nervios siempre la atacaban tras bambalinas, aunque no se notaran del todo en la presentacion

-pues porque besas bien-dijeron Darren y Naya al mismo tiempo, todo se quedo en silencio ante aquella confesion, Dianna se atraganto con el agua que bebia en ese instante-lo han dicho Cory y Mark miles de veces-dijo Naya sacandose de la manga un argumento por decir aquello

-claro-dijeron HeMo, Lea y Chris sin tragarse ese cuento

-en serio-dijo Darren agradeciendo con la mirada a Naya que le regreso una igual-siempre dicen que no pueden quejarse de besar a Quinnie y que lo harian a diario si fuera posible-tal vez no era del todo cierto, pero en ese momento servia

-bueno chicos-dijo Jenna llegando al lugar, sus demas compañeros veian la presentacion de Amber que recien estaba acabando-su turno ha llegado-dijo avisando a ambos chicos que asintieron y salieron a tras bambalinas, no sin antes los deseos de buena suerte de sus compañeros y su digno beso de la suerte

Tomando lugar a cada extremo del escenario, se veian y se sonreian antes de salir, la música de Animal comenzo a sonar en el recinto

**D:Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends**

_Aqui vamos de nuevo, quiero ser mas que amigos_

**So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

_asi que tomatelo con calma conmigo, me temo que nunca estas satisfecho._

La cancion comenzo a mano de Darren que caminaba al centro del escenario, mientras Chris seguia tras la cortina

**C: Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend**

_Aqui vamos de nuevo, estamos enfermos como animales, nosotros jugamos y fingimos,_

**You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive**

_que eres un canibal y me temo que no conseguire salir vivo_

Ahora el castaño cantaba caminando hacia el moreno con una sonrisa, ahora los nervios ya habian pasado, y estaban mas tranquilos

**C&D: No, I won't sleep tonight**

_no, esta noche no dormire._

**Chorus:**

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

_oh, oh, quiero un poco mas_

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

_oh, oh, ¿que estas esperando?_

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

_Toma un mordisco de mi corazon esta noche_

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

_Oh, Oh quiero un poco mas _

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

_Oh, OH ¿que estas esperando? _

**What are you waiting for?**

_¿Qué estas esperando?_

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

_Despidete de mi corazon esta noche_

Ambos cantaron y se acoplaron perfectamente, no dejaban de mirarse, y caminaban alrededor del escenario. La cancion y los gritos de los fans continuaron, no podidan dudar que ver pancartas con Klaine o ver toda esa gente apoyando su "relacion" era mas de lo que podian pedir, las luces se aparagon de repente, al termino de la cancion, todos gritaban aun mas fuerte

**C: The power lines went out**

_Las líneas de energía se van_

**And I am all alone**

_Y estoy completamente solo_

**But I don't really care at all**

_No me importa en absoluto_

**Not answering my phone**

_No responder mi teléfono_

La voz de Chris se escucho, y el escenario fue alumbrado por la luces de velas electricas que habia en el suelo del escenario, en medio Chris con Darren junto, cantando hacia la gente que quedaba maravillada con la presentacion de ambos chicos

**D: All the games you placed**

_Todos los juegos que jugaste_

**The promises you made**

_Las promesas que hiciste_

**Couldn't finish what you started**

_No terminaste lo que empezaste_

**Only darkness still remains**

_Sigue estando en la oscuridad_

Darren tomo de la mano a Chris y lo llevo por la tarima, pasando por en medio en aquel pequeño pasillo, al llegar al frense te separaron y cada uno se fue a un lado

**C&D: Lost sight**

_Estaba ciego_

**Couldn't see**

_No pude ver_

**When it was you and me**

_Cuando eramos tu y yo_

**C&D: Blow the candles out**

_Sopla las velas_

**Looks like a solo tonight**

_Sera una noche a solas_

**I'm beginning to see the light**

_Estoy empezando a ver la luz_

**Blow the candles out**

_Sopla las velas_

**Looks like a solo tonight**

_Sera una noche a solas_

**But I think I'll be alright**

_Pero creo que voy a estar bien_

Chris se acerco hacia el centro y Darren tambien, intercambiaron papeles, y fueron al otro extremo, tocando las manos de algunos de sus fans que gritaban como locos. Casi al termino de la cancion, Darren se acerco al castaño, con una vela normal en mano, el chico lo miró extrañado, pues llevaba una mano atrás de la espalda

**C&D: Blow the candles out**

_Sopla las velas_

**Looks like a solo tonight**

_Sera una noche a solas_

**I'm beginning to see the light**

_Estoy empezando a ver la luz_

**Blow the candles out**

_Sopla las velas_

**Looks like a solo tonight**

_Sera una noche a solas_

**But I think I'll be alright **

_Pero creo que voy a estar bien _

Darren le mostro una rosa blanca, mientras se acercaba mas a el chico que sonreia de oreja a oreja y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro sopló la vela y se apago, al igual que las luces, de nuevo, se acerco a darle un pequeño beso y salieron corriendo a la parte trasera del escenario, Chris dejó la rosa en las sillas que estaban en la tarima y comenzo con la siguiente cancion, pero antes…

-Naya Rivera, sal al escenario por favor-dijo el chico, Naya estaba con HeMo viendo desde atrás, pero al escuchar su nombre se extrañó, sin embargo salió

-quieres que nos besemos?-pregunto la chica, haciendo alusion a la situación que se daba entre Blaine y Brittany(Darren y HeMo)

-algo mejor-dijo Darren mientras reia al igual que los fans presentes, por las ocurrencias de la chica-Heather Morris sal al escenario por favor-dijo esta vez, Naya vio a HeMo, pues ninguna entendia

-Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, su presencia tambien es requerida aquí-dijo Chris, Dianna y Lea tambien salieron, el publico gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, el escuadron gay estaba enfrente de todos y no sabian la razon, ni les importaba, pero ese concierto era epico

-todos nos besaremos?-pregunto HeMo en papel y voz de Brittany, los presentes comenzaron a reir y a gritar aun mas, Darren desapareció y regreso con todos los compañeros del Cast, solo que ellos se quedaron atrás, dejando a las cuatro chicas unos pasos por delante, Darren le coloco algo a Chris en las manos que las tenia atrás, mientras el tambien colocaba ambas manos a sus espaldas

**C: Made a wrong turn**

_Tome el camino equivocado_

**Once or twice**

_una o dos veces_

**Dug my way out**

_Cave mi salida,_

**Blood and Fire**

_con sangre y fuego_

**Bad decisions**

_Mala decisiones,_

**That's alright**

_eso esta bien_

**Welcome to my silly life**

_Bienvenidos a mi tonta vida_

Chris comenzo a cantar, la gente a corear, al igual que sus compañeros y Darren a caminar hasta quedar a unos pasos de sus amigas

**C: Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood**

_Maltratada, Fuera de lugar, Incomprendida_

**Miss "no way it's all good"**

_Señorita: "De ninguna manera, esta todo bien"_

**It didn't slow me down**

_Eso no me detuvo_

**Mistaken**

_Equivocada,_

**Always second guessing**

_siempre dudando_

**Underestimated**

_supongo que subestimada_

**Look, I'm still around…**

_Mírame, aun sigo aquí..._

La cancion era dedicada para ellas cuatro, por alguna extraña o no, razon eso iba para ellas, sonrieron hacia sus amigos

**Chorus:**

**Pretty, pretty please**

_Preciosa, Preciosa, Por favor_

**Don't you ever, ever feel**

_Nunca, pero nunca te sientas_

**Like your less than**

_que eres menos que,_

**less than perfect**

_menos que perfecta..._

**Pretty, pretty please**

_Preciosa, Preciosa, Por favor_

**If you ever, ever feel**

_Si alguna vez te haz sentido_

**Like your nothing**

_como si no fueras nada_

**You're a perfect to me**

_Tú eres perfecta para mi._

En el coro se unieron los chicos del Cast, Jenna y Amber tambien cantaban hacia sus amigas, pues todos demostraban su apoyo con todo lo que tal vez se vendria si decian su relacion

**C: You're so mean (You're so mean)**

_Eres tan cruel (Eres tan cruel)_

**When you talk (When you talk)**

_Cuando hablas (Cuando hablas)_

**About yourself**

_de ti misma_

**You are wrong**

_estas equivocada_

**Change the voices (Change the voices)**

_Cambia las voces (Cambia las voces)_

**In your head (In your head)**

_En tu cabeza (en tu cabeza)_

**Make them like you Instead**

_haz que se pongan en su lugar_

Sabian que si, Naya no era Santana, ni Dianna era Quinn, sin embargo sabian que hasta cierto punto se parecian, el miedo de ambos personajes, era el que tambien en diversas ocasiones atacaba a las cuatro chicas fuera de pantalla

**C&D: So complicated**

_Es complicado_

**Look how big you'll make it**

_mira lo grande que lo haz hecho_

**Filled with so much hatred**

_Estas llena de tanto odio_

**Such a tired game**

_es un juego tan agotador_

**It's enough**

_Es suficiente_

**I've done all i can think of**

_he hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido_

**Chased down all my demons**

_Perseguida por todos mis demonios_

**see you do the same**

_te he visto hacer lo mismo_

Todos hicieron un medio circulo, quedando Chris y Darren en los extremos, uno frente al otro

**D: The whole world stares while i swallow the fear**

_Mientras el mundo mira me trago el miedo_

**The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

_la única cosa que debería estar bebiendo es una cerveza helada_

**So cool in lying and I tried traed**

_es tan fresca la mentira y lo intentamos, intentamos, intentamos_

**C&D: But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**

_pero lo intentamos demasiado y es una perdida de tiempo_

**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere**

_Ya basta de buscar criticas por que están en todos lados_

**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**

_No le gustan mis Jeans, No entienden mi cabello_

**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**

_nosotros mismos cambiamos y lo hacemos todo el tiempo_

**C&D: Why do we do that?**

_Por que hacemos esto?_

**Why do I do that?**

_Por que hago esto?_

**C: Why do I do that?**

_"Por que hago esto?"_

Darren cantó la parte favorita de Naya y se acercó a ellas, seguida de Chris

**D:Yeah!**

_Si…._

**C: Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,**

_Oh….preciosa, preciosa, preciosa_

**C&D: Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**

_Preciosa, Preciosa, Por favor Nunca, pero nunca te sientas_

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

_que eres menos que, menos que perfecta..._

**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**

_Preciosa, Preciosa, Por favor Si alguna vez te haz sentido_

**Like you're nothing you're a perfect, to me**

_como si no fueras nada Tú eres perfecta para mi._

**D: You're perfect**

_Eres perfecta_

**C: You're perfect to me!**

_Eres perfecta_

**D: Pretty, pretty please don't you ever**

_Preciosa, Preciosa, Por favor Nunca,_

**Pretty, pretty please if you ever**

_Preciosa,Preciosa, Por favor_

**ever feel like you're nothing**

_No te sientas como si no fueras nada_

**C&D: you're a perfect to me.**

_Tú eres perfecta para mi._

Terminaron de cantar acercandose e incandose frente a sus amigas, Chris extendiendo ambas manos hacia Naya y HeMo, Darren hacia Lea y Dianna, ambos con una rosa amarilla a cada una, las chicas, las tomaron y abrazaron a sus amigos, mientras lloraban por lo que habia significado eso para ellas, sentian que tenian el apoyo de sus amigos y eso para ellas, valia mas que cualquier otra cosa. El publico estalló en aplausos, Dianna y Naya ya no estaban tan seguras de ganar esa apuesta.

·········································

_**Awww que lindos los Klaines! yo los amé XD, ya no estan tan seguras de ganar :O, quien se lo merecera mas?, que haran las faberritanas para compensar eso?**_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**dejen reviews si no...mato al patito XD ajjajaja**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NI DIANNA NI LEA ME PERTENECEN**_

**ESPECIAL: FABERRY/ACHELE**

_Somebody To Love_

El tour 2011 significó mucho para ambas, pues si bien en el tour del 2010 pudieron tomarse de la mano, en este Tour se vió lo mas posible de ellas dos juntas, muchas fans hicieron ideas de que todo tenia un porque….y si, todo tenia un porque. Su relacion, siempre fue de mejores amigas cuando se conocieron, todo cambió despues de convivir y darse cuenta que todo aquello que pensaban solo se trataba de amistad, era amor, un amor tan dulce, especial, unico y verdadero, mucho mas grande de lo que podian imaginar. El vivir juntas las ayudó a conocerse, e incluso sus compañeros siempre comparaban su relacion con la de un matrimonio, pues muchas veces mientras Lea hacia su rutina de ejercicios, Dianna preparaba el desayuno y la esperaba para desayunar, se podian pasar todo un dia en casa, con la compañía de la otra y para ellas era lo mejor.

La madre de Dianna habia aceptado muy bien a Lea, como amiga y despues como novia de su hija, mientras que los padres de la neoyorkina no eran la excepcion, viajaban seguido a NY a ver a los padres de la morena, o iban a visitar a los padres de la rubia.

Cuando Ryan se enteró de lo que pasaba entre ellas, las hizo decidir entre que Lea buscara un Beard y se mudara, o terminar su relacion, si!, algo que él no podria decidir, pero no podian hacer nada. Entre ambas decidieron que lo mejor era que Lea se mudara y, con ayuda de Jonathan, se consiguió a Theo, ese chico gay que algun dia tuvo algo con Jonathan, era el encargado de cubrir todo aquello. Por otra parte, eso no calmó los rumores, y Ryan seguia empeñado en destruir sus vidas, o asi lo veian ellas, pues consiguió a Alex para ser Beard de Dianna, se decia que el chico era drogadicto o algo asi, sin contar que era unido a Dianna por ser con quien grabara su pelicula _I Am Number Four _y tenia que pasar gran parte del tiempo con él y asi podian matar tres pajaros de un solo tiro, podian hacerse propaganda para el estreno de la pelicula, y al mismo tiempo tapar a Dianna y tambien a Alex.

Sin embargo no podian dejar de demostrar su amor, cada vez que estaban juntas, que se topaban sus miradas, incluso la pareja Faberry habia sido victima de sus constantes miradas o sonrisas, esa quimica que habia entre ellas, se transmitia hacia Faberry, haciendo que algunas personas ni se enteraran de que existia Finchel, causando que la quimica entre Lea y Cory se fuera MAS para abajo. Un testigo de ese amor fue Boston, en el Tour 2011

"_**Somebody To Love"-L**_, Dianna estaba acostada en su habitacion, estaban en Boston, cada quien en su recamara, esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros, no podian dormir en la misma recamara por ordenes de Ryan, pero Lea tenia esa estupida necesidad de saber que Dianna estaba ahí para ella

"_**que sucede Lee?"-D**_ sabia que su chica tenia algo, pues si bien siempre le mandaba mensajes de la nada, ese Somebody To Love tenia algo detrás

"_**no lo sé"-L**_ la respuesta la preocupó aun mas

"_**te sientes bien?-D **_Lea no estaba muy bien, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, de un momento a otro, le empezaba una maldita necesidad de sentir a Dianna junto a ella, era extraño, nunca le habia pasado algo igual, pero esa estupida dependencia de Dianna la hacia sentir debil, ella era celosa, posesiva en muchas ocasiones, pero esa necesidad era tan grande que la hacia actuar asi en ocasiones

"_**si"-L**_ y esa respuesta por parte de Lea hizo que Dianna se terminara de convencer para ir a la habitacion de Lea, se coloco una bata para salir, caminó casi de puntillas por la alfombra del pasillo, llegó a la habitacion de Lea y toco suavemente, la morocha al escuchar el sonido de la puerta se extrañó, pero su estado de trance era tanto que se puso de pie y abrió sin siquiera ver quien era

-Di….-dijo sorprendida al verla, Dianna la observó y vio sus ojos hinchados

-que sucede Lee? Porque lloras?-dijo al ver a su novia frente a ella, la morena solo se aventó a sus brazos, siendo recibida por la fuerza delicada de Dianna que seguia sin entender nada

-no lo sé Di, solo…..solo no me dejes caer por favor-dijo aferrandose al cuello de su novia, Dianna comenzó a caminar con Lea entre sus brazos, para adentro de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Lea la observó a los ojos y la besó, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba amarla. Poco a poco caminaron entre besos y tropezones deshaciendose de su ropa, llegando finalmente a la cama, en la cual se entregaron con todos esos sentimientos encontrados, Lea necesitaba de Dianna y la rubia necesitaba de la morena, era un circulo vicioso, del cual ambas no querian salir. Dianna ahora estaba con Lea encima de ella, que comenzaba a dibujar formas en su piel desnuda

-que sucede Lee?-preguntó de nuevo

-no lo se Lady, si supiera te lo diria, pero solo se que te necesitaba junto a mi, y es estpido lo se, pero sabes que a veces me dan unos arranques medio raros, disculpame-dijo soltando un suspiro

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no haz hecho nada malo-dijo acariciandole la espalda, la puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no seria la rubia, eso era seguro, pero si era alguien mas, no seria nada bueno. Se miraron y se pusieron de pie, Dianna tomó su ropa y se puso detrás de la puerta, envuelta en la bata, mientras Lea se volvia a colocar su ropa, vio atraves del ojal y se dio cuenta que era la señora de la limpieza, dio un gran suspiro

-es la de la limpieza-dijo, y asi la ojiverde salió de su escondite y abrieron la puerta

-buenas noches señorita, le traigo el repuesto de la tarjeta para abrir la habitacion que me pidió-dijo entregandole la tarjeta

-gracias-dijo la chica recibiendola

-hasta luego, que descanse-

-hasta luego-

Las chicas volvieron a meterse a la cama, ya con pijama puesta y se besaron con ternura, Lea tomó su celular y twiteo algo

-no me digas que twiteaste lo que acabamos de hacer-dijo conociendo de antemano a su novia, normalmente solia twitear cosas con mensaje subliminal, asi que tomó su celular y abrió su Twitter

"_entonces….lo que sucede en Boston, se queda en Boston cierto? Este sera un gran viaje"_

-en serio?, quieres que todo mundo piense que estamos aca enrollandonos y que lo pusiste porque acabamos de tener sexo en este mismo instante-dijo ironicamente

-no, simplemente quiero que tengan un poco de nuestra intimidad Dianna, son nuestros fans y nuestros verdaderos fans entienden cosas como esas-dijo alzando los hombros

-me encantas completita-dijo besandola de nuevo

Los conciertos corrieron, en Somebody To Love, como si se trataran de un iman o la necesidad de ambas, sus cuerpos se buscaban aunque sea para el minimo roce, aunque hubo algunos conciertos, en los que estaban mas distantes, y la tension en su cuerpo se notaba, y el culpable seria…

-no puedo creer que puedan estar ni un momento sin estar encima de la otra-dijo Ryan

-pero, no es nada malo….solo nos tomamos de la mano-decia Dianna

-si! Y se miran con cara de enamoradas y no se quitan la mirada de encima-decia Ryan exaltado

-pero es nuestra vida Ryan!-dijo Lea

-no se hable mas, no se tomaran de la mano y punto-dijo Ryan-como puede ser que las archienemigas, que pelean por un CHICO se toman de la mano y se tratan como ustedes lo hacen-

-esta bien!-grito Dianna-pero despues no digas que…..-no terminó, solo salió del living, yendo hacia su habitacion

-los fans piden y nosotras damos, solo eso, no es como si nos besaramos-dijo Lea-pero tal parece que lo que menos te importa es lo que sienten los de tu Cast-dijo yendo tambien hacia su habitacion

Los Somebody To Love que siguieron a esa pelea, las chicas se veian separadas y sin verse, todo estaba frio, no se calentaba tan facil, pero no podian hacer nada, si el jefe decia salta, tenian que saltar, si el jefe decia abajo, era abajo, era algo que tenian que hacer, lo quisieran o no. Una agarrada en el hombro, fue la clara demuestra que a pesar de no poder tomarse de las manos, necesitaban sentirse mutuamente.

-te necesito-susurro Dianna en el oido de su novia que se encontraba dormida, eran las 3 am y ella estaba en la habitacion de Lea, siempre que estaban en algun hotel, Lea y Dianna pedian tarjetas dobles para sus recamaras, para darsela a la otra

-mhm-se removió en su lugar al escuchar la sutil voz de la rubia-Di, métete conmigo aquí en la cama-dijo recorriendose para que la rubia se metiera con ella

-perdoname, pero no podia dormir-dijo Dianna acariciando el brazo que se aferraba a su cintura

-no te preocupes, sabes que cuando necesites algo, puedes venir-dijo dandole un beso en cuello, estaba aun medio adormilada, pero estaba ahí para Dianna, sabia que aquello que les habia interpuesto Ryan la afectaba-sigues asi por lo de los Somebody?-dijo rozando con su nariz la mejilla de la rubia

-si, bueno no es justo que nos haga hacer eso-dijo acariciandole la mejilla. Ambas chicas sintieron el sueño llegar a ellas, y durmieron abrazadas, tal vez frente a las camaras no podian ser asi de afectuosas, pero detrás, todo podia ser tal cual ambas quisieran

La rubia se enfermó, haciendo que no pudiera asistir a dos conciertos, el segundo por recaida, y contagiando de paso a Naya, por dormir con ella, a falta de Lea, y por ordenes de Ryan. En el segundo concierto en que faltó Dianna, Lea hizo una gran muestra de cuanto extrañaba y necesitaba a su rubia junto a ella, imaginando a una Dianna que tomó de la mano para luego abrazarla, como si en realidad estuviera su novia ahi

-Mañana te cantare al oido, me importa poco lo que diga o piense-dijo Lea acercandose a la rubia besandose con ternura, amor, necesidad, pero mas que nada retencion, necesitaban sentirse retenidas y asi, en ocasiones como esta, lo lograban, estando enredadas entre las sabanas, con su piel al desnudo y tacto puro

El Somebody To Love que prosiguió a ese, fue totalmente epico, Lea susurrandole la palabra _"love"_ a Dianna, mientras esta sonreia, ella planeaba hacer algo, algo que le hiciera ver a la morena que ella estaba en la misma posicion y que lo que dijera Ryan o quien fuera, no le importaria. El ultimo Somebody To Love, se vio cargado de Achele al maximo.

Chord acercandose a tomar a Dianna por la cintura, y esta deshaciendose del agarre, tomando a su novia de la cintura, dando de vueltas, mientras la chica se aferraba a ella, esa expresion fue de las mayores para todos los que pudieron presenciarlo en vivo o en pantalla, fue algo que sobrepaso algo como una simple agarrada de manos, ahora eso estaba a otro nivel, y ambas lo sabian.

A veces piensan que lo que tienen se puede acabar, esta de ellas preservarlo, Cory en este caso, es el apoyo de ambas, despues de que Faberry ganó la encuesta de E!, Dianna tuvo que pasar San Valentin con Sebastian, frente a los paparazzis, pero apenas pudo, fue corriendo a casa de su novia para poder pasar con ella como deberia ser. Despues Lea se vio obligada a aceptar una relacion, que no existia, con Cory, el chico aceptó pues sabia lo que sucedia, y las quizo ayudar a preservar eso, claro, las Faberrys no dejaron a las fans sin su respectiva foto de San Valentin.

-hoy es el estreno de On My Way-decia Lea sonriendo, mientras entraba a la sala, donde se encontraba Dianna con un libro en mano

-lo se!, lo veremos juntas cierto?-dijo dandole un beso, mientras esta se sentaba junto a ella

-claro, no me lo perderia por nada del mundo-dijo sonriendo-no quiero que Rachel se case y menos despues de lo que le pasa a Quinnie, yo lo dejaba y me iba a ver a la persona que amo-dijo acariciandole la mejilla

El tiempo pasó, y unas horas mas tarde estaban listas para ver el episodio, ambas estaban en el sofa, con una manta cubriendolas y abrazadas, Lea no perdió tiempo y publicó un tweet

"_viendo Glee ahora!, muy emocionada!"_

Lo que Dianna solo sonrió, ninguna se esperaba una respuesta como la que little Pierce-López pondria

"_msleamichele Nooooo lo veas, quieres llorar como bebé y ver a TU chica siendo golpeada por un auto"_

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver ese tweet, sin embargo sonrieron ante tal comentario de Vanessa, Lea besó a Dianna y escucharon como Glee comenzaba.

-vaya, pero con cuanto amor nos vemos, mas cuando Rachel dice que quiere siempre quiere ser amiga de todos, jaja no pude alejar mi mirada de ti, te veias super linda-dijo Lea-claro, que eso hizo aun mas Faberry el capitulo-dijo besandola de nuevo

-tenia que hacer esa cara de enamorada cuando dije que apoyaria a Rachel y a Finn, porque eso la hacia feliz? Digo y tu sonrisa no se queda atrás ehhh-dijo al ver la escena en la que volvia a ser cheerio

-tienes razon, como es que no se dieron cuenta que me muero por ti, tanto como Rachel por Quinn y mas con ese abrazo-dijo sonriendo mientras se abrazaba mas a su novia

Si bien esa no era la vida que esperaban, si agradecian tenerse asi, aun cuando no pudieran hacerlo libremente, ahora con Cory ayudando, y convenciendo a las Mocheles de algo que jamás existiria, hacia que todo para ellas tuviera cierta paz. Ese dia Lea le gritaba a Quinn que viera al frente, por primera vez le decia a alguien que no le contestara, cuando se dio el choque, se aferró a Dianna y no quiso ver, la otra chica sonrio y la abrazó

-la moraleja de On My Way, no contestar mensajes a Rachel Berry, y mas si vas en carretera-dijo Dianna besando a su novia

-jamás me contestes si vas en auto, prefiero morirme de capricho o de lo que sea, antes de que te pase algo parecido si?-dijo acariciandole la mejilla a su novia y besandola suavemente-te amo Di, no quiero que nunca me dejes-dijo la chica aferrandose de nuevo a su novia

-tranquila, siempre tendremos a alguien a quien amar, siempre seremos nuestro _Somebody To Love_ Lee, siempre estaremos aquí, bien o mal, me tendras-dijo correspondiendo el beso con mas amor que antes

··············································

_**Achele is ON OK OK, este pequeño regalito para las ACHELES FANS, yo tengo que aceptar, soy una super fan de esta pareja XD las amo! Monchele NO IS ON ajajá**_

_**FUU(:**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**_

_**y si estoy viva! ya extrañaba estar aqui XD enjoy!**_

**THE PERFECT CONCERT: **_FABERRY/ Achele_

_**I won' t fly i won' t run without you**_

-inhala, exhala-decia Dianna una y otra vez caminando de un lado a otro, mientras veia el dueto PezBerry "_We Found Love"_ , HeMo estaba junto a ella viendo a Naya

-quieres que te bese para que se te quiten los nervios?-preguntó Heather en tono de Brittany

-jaja, no gracias Britt nuestras novias se enojarian-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-vas con Lea despues de We Found Love?-preguntó la ojiazul

-no, van Amber y Chord, y ya despues Lea y yo-dijo Dianna frotandose ambas manos

-porque tan nerviosa?-

-porque nunca hemos cantado juntas en un concierto tal vez? En dueto me refiero-dijo la rubia

-Naya y yo tampoco-alzó los hombros haciendo un puchero

-ya… pero es difícil, tienes que aceptarlo, tu te comeras en el escenario con Naya, pero yo y Lea cantaremos canciones mas calmadas-dijo alzando los hombros-Never Can Say Goodbye, I Feel Pretty/Unpretty y Withou You, gracias a dios no tendremos que cantar Lucky, Lea no queria que OverGron saliera a relucir como tema-dijo alzando los hombros

-logicamente Ryan tambien pensó lo mismo, pues por algo canceló Lucky-dijo HeMo tratando de tranquilizar a Dianna

-lo se lo se-dijo la rubia suspirando. Lea llegó al lugar acompañada por Naya, percibió los nervios de su novia, asi que se acercó a darle unos pequeños besos, que solo eran interrumpidos por palabras como _te amo_ ó _estoy contigo_

-melosas!-dijo Naya al verlas tan acarameladas

-callate-Dianna habló sonrojada

-chicas! Su turno, 5' para entrar a escenario-aviso uno de los asistentes de los chicos, dirigiendose a las ACheles

Las chicas se pusieron aun mas nerviosas, se miraron a los ojos directamente, observandose atraves de ellos y encontrando sus almas en los ojos de la otra, una mirada tan intensa como calida, ambas calmaron sus ansias y grandes nervios con esa mirada que transmitia mas que mil palabras

La música de Never Can Say Goodbye comenzó a sonar, la rubia salió primera comenzando a cantar su parte, mientras Lea repasaba junto con el apuntador la cancion que cantaba su rubia

**D:never can say goodbye**_nunca he podido decir adios_

**no no no no, i**_no no no no, yo_

**never can say goodbye**_nunca he podido decir adios_

**Even though the pain and heartache**_aunque el dolor y la tristeza_

**seems to follow me wherever i go**_parecen seguirme a donde sea que voy_

**though i try and try to hide my feelings**_aunque trato y trato de esconder mis sentimientos_

**they always seem to show**_ellos siempre parecen mostrarse_

**then you try to say you're leaving me**_tratas de decir que me dejarás_

**and i always have to say no...**_y yo siempre hhe dicho que no_

Lea cantó su parte acompañandola en el centro del escenario, haciendo a los espectadores estallar en gritos y aplausos a full, el estadio estaba en extasis total al ver a ambas chicas cantar juntas

**L:Tell me why**_dime porque_

**is it so**_haces eso_

**That i**_asi que yo_

**never can say goodbye**_nunca he podido decir adiós_

**no no no no, i**_no no no, yo_

**never can say goodbye**_nunca he podido decir adiós_

**Everytime i think i've had enough**_todo el tiempo he tenido que pensar bastante_

**i start heading for the door**_empezando a apuntar hacia la puerta_

**there's a very strange vibration**_esta es una muy extraña vibración_

Sus voces se acoplaban como si fueran una, ambas se sentian bien cantando juntas. La música corrió y el final de la canción llegó deteniendo a ambas chicas en el centro del escenario, apagando todas las luces de golpe, la unica iluminación presente era la proveniente de los celulares y camaras del publico presente, una luz se encendió en lo mas alto, iluminando a la morena que veia hacia el publico

**L: I can't win, I can't reign**_No puedo ganar, no puede reinar__**I will never win this game**__Nunca voy a ganar este juego_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

Lea comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa, de las mas sinceras que podria dar arriba de un escenario, y ese efecto fue gracias a que compartia este con la persona que mas amaba

**D: I am lost, I am vain,**_Estoy perdida, soy inutil_**I will never be the same**_Nunca seré la misma_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

Otra luz iluminó a un metro mas o menos de la morena, dando a conocer la imagen y voz de la rubia de ojos esmeralda que tenia una sonrisa igual a la de Lea, viendo tambien hacia los espectadores

**L&D: I won't run, I won't fly**_No voy a correr, no voy a volar_**I will never, make it by**_Nunca lo haré de nuevo_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

Sus voces de nuevo se hicieron una, fusionándose a la perfeccion, las chicas sonreian mientras se acercaban mas entre si, los fans gritaron de nuevo

**L: I can't rest, I can't fight**_No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar_**All I need is you and I,**_Todo lo que necesito es un tu y yo_**Without you,**

_Sin ti_**Without... You**_Sin… ti_

**Oh, oh, oh**_oh, oh, oh_**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_**Without**_Sin_**You, you, you**_ti, ti, ti_**Without...you**_Sin... ti_

Lea mostró su gran voz, tomando la mano de Dianna y caminando con ella hacia adelante, acercandose mas a los fans que le lanzaron a Dianna un osito, y a Lea un tigre, ambas los tomaron y sonrieron

**D: Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_No se pueden borrar, así que aceptare mi culpa_**But I can't accept that**_Pero no puedo aceptar que_**We're strange**_Seamos extrañas_**Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

Dianna apretó la mano de su novia, transmitiendole que poco a poco todo seria mejor

**L&D:I won't soar, I won't climb**_No voy a volar, no voy a subir_**If you're not here I'm paralyzed**_Si no estás aquí yo estoy paralizada_**Without you,**_Sin ti_**Without you**_Sin ti_

Esa cancion era de las favoritas de Dianna, mas porque su novia era quien la cantaba, pero cantarla junto a ella, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa

**D: I am lost, I am vain,**_Estoy perdida, soy inutil_**L:****I will never be the same**_Nunca seré la misma_**L&D: Without you, without you**_Sin ti, sin ti_

**Without you**

_Sin ti_

Su voz se convirtió mas calmada en esas ultimas frases, era verdad ambas sabian y sentian que no serian nada sin la otra junto a ella. Era turno de la cancion que se inmortalizó en la serie, uno de los mejor duetos dentro de esta misma

D:

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too**

Desearia poder atarte a mis zapatos hacer que también te sientas fea

**I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you**

Me dijeron que era hermosa pero ¿Qué significa eso para ti?

**Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair**

Miro en el espejo quien esta ahí adentro aquella con el pelo largo

**Same old me again today heeaay**

La antigua yo, de nuevo hoy

Dianna comenzó cantando mientras caminaba alrededor del escenario, los fans al ver que recibió el oso, le dieron unas rosas, que ella aceptaba

L:

My outsides are cool my insides are blue

Por fuera estoy bien por dentro estoy mal

Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you

Cada vez que pienso que estoy acabada es por tu culpa

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

He tratado diferentes maneras pero todo es lo mismo

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

Al final del dia tengo que culparme a mi misma

I'm just tripping

Solo estoy tropezando

Lea no se quedaba atrás, recibiendo rosas, y otros objetos como cadenas y todo eso, amaban los detalles de los fans, pero mas amaban tener su cariño y comprension, eso compraba y superaba cualquier obsequio

D&L:

Chorus

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

Puedes comprarte cabello si no crece

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

Puedes arreglarte la nariz si el lo dice

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que MAC pueda hacer

_But if you can't look inside you _**find out who am I to**

Pero, si tu no puedes mirar en tu interior Y también descubrir quien eres

_Be in a position to make me feel so _damn unpretty

Estar en una situación que me haga sentir malditamente fea

**I feel pretty, **oh so pretty

me siento hermosa, Tan hermosa

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante

Las voces de ambas se unieron en el coro, el publico coreaba la canción con entusiasmo y con gran pasión, ambas sonreian, muy por encima de la apuesta, sentian que sus fans las apoyaban y eso las hacia feliz, ganaran o no la apuesta, se tenian a ellas, a sus amigos del cast, a sus familias y a sus fans

D&L:

(I feel pretty)

(me siento hermosa)

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

Puedes comprar cabello si no te crece

(Oh so pretty)

(Tan hermosa)

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

Puedes arreglarte la nariz si el lo dice

(I feel pretty and witty and bright)

(me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante)

**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**

Puedes comprar todo el maquillaje que MAC puede hacer

**But if**_ you can't look inside you_

Y también descubrir quien eres

**Find out who am I to**

Y también descubrir quien eres

_Be in a position to make me feel so _damn unpretty

Estar en una situación que me haga sentir Malditamente fea

**I feel pretty**_ but unpretty_

Me siento hermosa pero también fea

Las chicas terminaron de cantar la cancion, juntas, en medio del escenario tomadas de la mano, el publico coreo _beso beso, beso_ ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante la petición, y las interrumpieron antes de dar una respuesta a la petición

-el publico pide, el artista da-dijo Naya con una sonrisa-en nombre de todos los miembros del cast, queremos decirles que…..-dio pie a que sus compañeros salieran de tras bambalinas, llegando con rosas azules, cada uno de ellos, acercandose a ambas chicas

-_**you're so pretty….for us-**_cantaron los chicos en coro, dandoles las rosas, mientras Naya sonreia satisfecha, al igual que Heather que estaba junto a la latina, tomadas de la mano, ellas tambien llevaban una rosa, dandoselas hasta el final, junto con un gran abrazo, el publico estalló en aplausos, Naya y Dianna se abrazaron al igual que HeMo y Lea, luego intercambiando parejas

-esto fue tu idea cierto?-pregunto Lea en un susurro hacia la latina

-no digas nada, secreto de Bitch a Diva-dijo Naya sonriendo-no podia dejar que solo los Klaine hicieran su jugada-dijo excusando su buena idea y demostración de amistad, queriendo hacer pasar lo que en verdad siente, por algo tan superficial por una apuesta, tipico de Naya

-gracias-dijo en un susurro Dianna, la chica hizo un gesto de que no importaba y rodó los ojos

-se que lo hiciste porque lo sentias, pero no dire nada-dijo Darren guiñendole a la latina que sonrió y luego comenzó a corear

-BESO BESO-repetia una y otra vez la morena, siendo apoyada por sus amigos, asi, por todas las peticiones, se acercaron y se besaron, corta pero tiernamente, para terminar su presentacion con una gran sonrisa.

··························

_**Ey ey ey! Que tal? La parte Faberry, terminada.**_

_**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y que sin duda agradezco todos sus reviews y bueno, Brittana va en primera, Faberry en segunda y Klaine en tercera, que tal la sorpresa de nuestra perfecta Nay Nay, pero bueno, las Faberrys/Achele tendran su jugada en la parte mas importante del concierto? Dejen sus reviews y bueno, ya voy pensando quien podria ganar ;)**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**NI HEATHER NI NAYA ME PERTENECEN, ANTES DE LA PARTE MAS IMPORTANTE DE ESTE CONCIERTO…..UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL DE NUESTRAS BRITTANAS(HEYA)**_

**ESPECIAL: BRITTANA/HEYA**

_FATE HAS LAID A HAND, NOW ARE SOULMATES_

Desde que la conoció todo habia sido especial, lo sabian, esa conexión entre ambas era mas alla de las cosas naturales y humanas, eran almas gemelas, ambas lo sabian y el tenerse siempre la una a la otra, era simplemente perfecto. Siempre poder contar con la otra, era mas de lo que podian pedir.

-me gustas-

-tu tambien me gustas-HeMo se acercó a Naya besandola, en una de las primeras fiestas del Cast, apenas se conocian, pero sentian esa sensación de comodidad y bienestar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Para los paparazzi, HeMo salía con Taylor, aunque los mismos fans veian que eso no significaba nada.

La relacion entre ambas chicas era cada vez mejor, empezando porque ambas chicas eran mejores amigas, tanto dentro, como fuera de camaras, sus besos en los labios de saludo y despedida eran comunes y ni extrañaba a sus compañeros que hicieran eso, y mas que nada a Dianna y Lea.

Las escenas Brittanas en la segunda temporada, tambien fue algo que ambas disfrutaron, siendo tan "_buenas amigas"_ se tomaban ese tipo de cosas no tan difíciles. Nunca hablaban o decian que eso era mas que algo de amigas, si, el ciclo Brittana envolvia al HeYa, claro, todo cambió cuando tuvieron que cantar Landslide…..

-entonces Landslide-dijo Naya poniendole play a la cancion, en su laptop. Estaba en su trailer, el cual compartia con HeMo y Dianna, viendo cuales serian las proximas canciones, sabiendo que en esa cantaria con Gwynet y HeMo y otra seria un solo

**Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my **_Pues, he estado temeroso de cambiar porque construí mi _**Life around you**_Vida alrededor tuyo_

**But time makes you bolder**_Pero el tiempo te hace más audaz_**Children get older**_Los niños se hacen más viejos_**I'm getting older too**_Me estoy haciendo viejo tambien _**Well...**_Pues…._

Escuchar esa cancion la ponia a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaba enamorando en serio de su mejor amiga, tener encuentros casuales no le gustaba, pero era una forma de tener a la rubia con ella. Pero que pensaria HeMo si se enterara que estaba enamorada de ella?, es decir, estaban juntas y a la vez no, HeMo tenia como oficial a Taylor, aunque fuera para proteger lo que ambas tenian, pero ellos se besaban, despues de todo eso era lo que la prensa queria ver, pues el era el supuesto novio

**So, take this love and take it down**_Así que, toma este amor y llévalo_**Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around**_Y si subes una montaña y te das la vuela_**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_Y si ves mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve_**Well the landslide brought me down**_Pues el derrumbe me trajo abajo_**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_Y si ves mi reflejo en las colinas cubiertas de nieve_**Well maybe**_Bueno, quizá_**Well maybe**_Bueno, quizá_**Well maybe the landslide will bring you down**

_Bueno, quizá el derrumbe te derribará_

Estaba contrariada, lagrimas recorrian su mejillas, como haria para cantar esa cancion frente a las camaras sin romper a llorar ahí mismo?, la puerta del trailer se abrió y entró una rubia, que al verla con los ojos llorosos, la abrazó

-que sucede Nay?-

-estoy….escuchando la cancion que cantaré con Gwynet y HeMo….Di, no se que siento-dijo hacia su amiga ojiverde que la veia con una sonrisa comprensiva

-ya escuchaste la otra?, porque si no lo has hecho, tendré que quitarte todo lo punzo-cortante que tengamos por aquí-dijo llevando a la latina hacia el sillon, jalando la laptop, poniendole play a Songbird

**For you, there'll be no more crying,**_Para ti, no habrá más llanto, _**For you, the sun will be shining,**_Para ti, el sol brillará, _**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_Y siento que cuando estoy contigo, _**It's alright, I know it's right**_Está bien, yo sé que es correcto_

La cancion comenzó, Dianna veia con una sonrisa a su amiga, que lloraba aun mas fuerte

**To you, I'll give the world**_A ti, voy a darte el mundo _**To you, I'll never be cold**_A ti, nunca sere frío _**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**_Porque yo siento que cuando estoy contigo, _**It's alright, I know it's right.**_Está bien, yo sé que es correcto. _**And the songbirds are singing,**_Y los pájaros están cantando, _**Like they know the score,**_Como saben la partitura, _**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**_Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, _**Like never before.**_Como nunca antes._

Eso la hizo aferrarse mas a su amiga, que la abrazaba mientras ambas escuchaban la cancion que dentro de poco tendria que cantar

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**_Y te deseo todo el amor del mundo, _**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**_Pero mejor lo quiero para mi mismo_Naya lloraba porque al fin habia entendido, que lo que sentia por HeMo, iba mas alla de lo que ella pensaba, y eso tal vez no era tan bueno, que si HeMo la veia como un juego? O ni siquiera le importaba lo que hacian? Naya no podria soportarlo

-la amo-susurró hacia su amiga-estoy enamorada de HeMo-

-lo se, te habias tardado en verlo-dijo sonriendo-no esta mal Nay, solo tendras que hacerla ver, para que ella sepa que la amas, asi podras saber lo que ella siente_-_

-pero y si no siente lo mismo?-dijo con cierto temor

-creeme, ella te ama, se le nota cada vez que te mira, si no te quisiera no pasaria todo lo que pasa entre ustedes, asi que deja de pensar cosas que no son, ustedes son almas gemelas Nay, el destino las unió, no dejes que se te vaya la oportunidad de ser feliz-la chica le sonrió y la morena asintió

La grabacion de Landslide fue relativamente facil, Gwynet seria la encargada de ser quien cantara la mayoria de la cancion, mientras ellas se veian de una manera muy intensa, las lagrimas que tenian que salir de los ojos marrones, fueron reales, controló bastante su llanto, pues no podia hacer varias veces esa escena.

La grabacion de Songbird, en cambio, fue mas difícil tomando en cuenta lo que paso antes, durante y despues de la filmación.

-fue difícil grabar songbird?-preguntó HeMo, ambas estaban sentadas en el sillon de su trailer 30 minutos antes de ir a grabar esa escena, HeMo tenia las piernas puestas en una mesa frente a ellas, y Naya tenia sus piernas sobre las de HeMo, la latina estaba distante, la rubia lo notaba, pero no queria incomodarla con sus preguntas, la queria y le preocupaba verla asi, pero llegaria el momento en que le preguntaria sobre su actitud

-si, bueno fue mas facil Landslide, pues Gwynet cantó mas que nosotras-dijo alzando los hombros

-que sucede?-pregunto la chica al ver la indiferencia con la que la otra actuaba, la jaló y la colocó en su regazo comenzando a jugar con el cabello de la morena

-nada-dijo en un suspiro

-te conozco Nay Nay, se que tienes algo-dijo la rubia, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el bastante bien formado abdomen de la morena

-cosas HeMo, no te preocupes…..solo escucha Songbird si? Escuchala desde el principio hasta el final, luego tal vez te des cuenta de todo-dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente

-claro, pero porque tanto misterio?-pregunto la chica besandole el cuello a su mejor amiga

-solo escuchala-dijo la morena alejandose un poco

-que sucede?-pregunto extrañada por la reaccion de la morena

-nada, solo….que tenemos que ir a grabar-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, la rubia la jaló hacia ella y unió sus labios en un corto beso, que la latina no impidió, solo sonrió melancólicamente para luego salir del trailer, de donde la rubia salió unos segundos despues

Durante la grabacion Naya veia a HeMo directo a los ojos, no los desconectaba tan fácilmente, HeMo la veia sonriendo, esa presentacion era la mas emotiva que habia visto por parte de Naya, "_**And I wish you all the love in the world" **_la rubia entendia el mensaje, Naya se le estaba declarando, a nivel mundial, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esa cancion se la estaba cantando Santana a Brittany, pero tambien Naya a Heather _"__**But most of all, I wish it from myself."**_ le estaba diciendo que queria estar con ella, la cancion llegaba a su final, las mejillas de HeMo eran sorprendidas por lagrimas que caian de sus celestes ojos _"__**And I love you, I love you, I love you"**_ la morena cantó la ultima parte con todo el sentimiento posible, queria decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba _"__**Like never before, like never before." **_la cancion llegó a su final, retomaron la escena, porque asi tenia que ser, y gracias a sus dotes como actrices lo lograron tal cual era, pero sus mentes divagaban entre lo que habia sucedido.

Naya salió directo hacia las afueras del estudio, apenas terminó la grabacion de esa escena, buscaba a Lea por donde fuera, la necesitaba, pues en ese momento la otra parte de las Achele estaba grabando. Encontró a la morena saliendo de su trailer, ni bien salió se abrazó a ella soltandose a llorar, dejando a Lea de una pieza, abrazandola con fuerza para mantenerla de pie.

-no entiendo…..-dijo la neoyorkina

-le canté a HeMo-dijo aun entre lagrimas

-lo se, lo vi….recien vine por mi celular-dijo ahora entendiendo porque la reaccion de la latina

-no le canté solo Brittany, tambien le canté a HeMo, y ella lloró, pero no quiero verla, que tal y lloró porque se dio cuenta que me tomé las cosas con mucha mas seriedad-dijo mientras Lea le secaba las lagrimas

-tranquila, es mejor que hablen, debes escuchar que es lo que tiene que decirte, asi que por favor calma, y vamos para allá-dijo señalando las mesas para comer-que recien Di me mandó mensaje queriendo que comamos con ella, acaba de terminar de grabar-dijo abrazandola por los hombros y caminando con ella

-wow, little lamb se tiene que reportar-dijo riendo, mas al recibir un pequeño golpe en el hombro, aun asi no dejaba su buen sentido el humor en cosas como esas. Al llegar con Dianna, tomaron asiento junto a ella, quien con una gran sonrisa, recibió a Naya, y con un gran beso recibió a Lea

-iuuu empalagan con tanta miel-dijo en tono Santana

-calma San que ahí viene tu otra mitad-avisó a Dianna, ni bien terminó de decirlo, Naya sintió como HeMo la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrarle un _"yo tambien"_ en el oido, haciendo que la chica robara uno de los tipicos gestos de cheerio, viendola con el ceño fruncido

-hola chicas-dijo la ojiazul sentandose junto a la latina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica, por debajo de la mesa, para su buena suerte, Naya era zurda y ella derecha, entonces sin problemas podia tomarla de la mano, y ninguna sufria, una causa mas para lo que ella llamaba, ser almas gemelas.

-hola HeMo, excelente actuación-dijo Lea ovacionando a la ojiazul

-es muy difícil llorar en camara, yo se bastante de eso-dijo Dianna

-tu estabas grabando no?-dijo Lea

-si, pero recien acabo de ver el resultado y es excelente escena, me impresionó mucho-dijo sinceramente la rubia

-gracias-dijeron ambas chicas sonrojadas

-ayy son tan tiernas cuando se lo proponen-dijo Lea, ambas Achele se pusieron de pie-nos vamos, ustedes deben tener mucho que hablar, asi que….-beso las mejillas de ambas, al igual que Dianna-las dejamos-les guiñeron un ojo y se fueron caminando de la mano

-tenemos de que hablar?-pregunto insegura la morena, aun no entendia que pasaba por la cabeza de HeMo

-mucho, diria yo-dijo jugando los dedos de la latina, ahora por encima de la mesa, acercandose mas a ella, aun sus dedos estaban entrelazados-desde cuando?-preguntó

-desde que te conoci-respondió la morena directo al grano

-porque nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó un poco extrañada-no me digas que porque no sabias si te correspondia, Naya, somos algo como amigas con beneficios, porque es todo un beneficio estar contigo-dijo guiñendole un ojo-pero porque no me lo dijiste?-

-porque pense que me dirias, que por el ambiente en el que estabamos, era difícil y todo eso-dijo sonrojada, tenia razon, no podia decir que por miedo a que la rechazara, porque estaban juntas, hasta cierto punto, aun sin nada formal

_**-**_babe, eso no lo hubiera dicho, no al saber que sentias cosas tan lindas por mi-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-tenemos a Taylor, lo recuerdas, aunque dije que no tengo tiempo para un novio, y me eché de cabeza, luego dijeron que he andado con el como por cuatro años, no es del todo cierto, pero gracias a eso ahora él nos protegera y lo sabes, somos mejores amigos, sabe que te quiero, y aunque a veces tenga que hacer algo, para que demostrar que ando con él, mi corazon es tuyo Nay-dijo besandola suavemente, la morena se aferró a ella y la rubia solo la abrazó con la misma intensidad-te amo snixxx-dijo con aquel sobrenombre a la pequeña morena que sonrió contra su cuello

_**-**_yo tambien-dijo separandose de ella para verla a los ojos-quieres ser mi novia no oficial ante las camaras?-dijo sonriendo por su propia ocurrencia

_**-**_quiero ser tu novia no oficial ante las camaras-dijo volviendo a besarla-pero solo si tu eres mi novia tambien-la otra chica le dio como respuesta otro beso

El tour 2011, fue HeYa en gran parte, no solo las Achele Fans tuvieron de que hablar, pues se veia a ambas chicas tomadas de la mano, buscandose con el cuerpo o la mirada, siempre estando en constante contacto, sin importar lo que se dijera, ellas eran felices, y total, para eso tenian a Taylor. Cada que podia HeMo viajaba, de un lado a otro, buscando a Naya, y dios sabe que cuando la vio en River Deep, Mountain High se murió al verla bailando tan sexy. Y la morena no le quitaba los ojos en Valerie, mientras cantaba y las diversas veces que la rubia no pudo resistirse y le daba nalgadas a la morena que sonreia al sentir la necesidad y la tension sexual que la ojiazul desprendia al estar cerca de ella. Dublín, Irlanda recibió el épico primer roce de labios de ambas en un escenario y frente a camaras, dando un cierre espectacular al tour 2011.

Las grabaciones de la tercera temporada llegaron, no sin antes un break, que ambas utilizaron para viajar a visitar a sus respectivas familias, llegando unos dias antes a LA para poder disfrutarse mutuamente pasando los ultimos dias al maximo. El primer dia de grabaciones, llegaron juntas al plató en donde se encontraron a sus amigos, ese dia grabarian _the purple piano_, primer capitulo de la temporada, con nuevos productores, ambas extrañaban estar ahí y ser la pareja Brittana.

-ey! Chicas-dijo Lea llegando de la mano de Dianna

-que tal les fue-preguntó la latina, pues sabia que las chicas se las habian ingeniado para estar juntas

-bien, perfectamente bien y ustedes?-preguntó Dianna

-muy bien, igual todo esta genial, no puedo creer que ya vayamos por la tercera temporada-dijo HeMo completamente feliz de por estar ahi

-sin contar que esta es una temporada completamente Brittana-dijo Lea

-y Faberry tambien!-dijo Naya

-tienen razon, es una temporada completamente gay-dijo Dianna

-bien bien, a trabajar-dijo el director para que comenzaran a ir a maquillaje y vestuario, pues debian comenzar con las grabaciones de ese dia

Las chicas fueron a maquillaje, para luego ir a colocarse de nuevo sus uniformes de Cheerios pues Brittany y Santana volvian a ser cheerios en esa temporada

-ya extrañaba ese uniforme-dijo HeMo dandole una nalgada a su novia que se acercó a darle un beso, mientras le daba una palmada en las piernas

-yo igual, ahora vamos-dijo saliendo del trailer hacia sus escenas, tambien debian grabar las canciones, asi que tenian mucho que hacer.

Los capitulos posteriores fueron totalmente Brittanicos, y ambas chicas podian pasar mas tiempo juntas, les impactó el nuevo look que lucia Quinn, pero les gustaba como le quedaba a Dianna. El cumpleaños de Naya llegó, y decidió ir a Las Vegas como hace un par de años lo hacia, pero HeMo no pudo ir, ni los demas chicos de set, claro a excepcion de Dianna

-perdoname amor, te alcanzó despues de la fiesta, es que tengo que ir a ver a mamá, y no puedo desprenderme aunque quiera-dijo besando a su novia-quisiera mandar todo por la borda e irme contigo, pero no puedo, te alcanzo luego, y asi nadie nos tendra la mira encima y podremos estar juntas-la volvió a besar

-tranquila, cuando llegues me avisas asi te doy el hotel en el que me quedaré-dijo abrazando a su novia

-ira Matt? Sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar no?-dijo alzando una ceja

-si, pero igual que digan lo que quieran-dijo besando a la rubia que sonreia

-pues si, pero Dianna es Dianna-dijo HeMo-y Matt es Matt, capaz y luego dicen que son novios o algo asi-

-pues, Matt sabe lo que hay entre nosotras, tal vez podria ser mi Beard, si dicen que andamos o algo, podriamos no desmentirlo, asi ambas tendríamos mas libertad, seria un apoyo como Tay-dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios mientras pensaba

-tienes razon, Matt sabe que tiene que mantener las manos alejadas de mi novia-dijo acercandola mas a ella jalandola de la cintura, mientras la chica la abrazaba del cuello

Dicho y hecho, la gente comenzó a decir que Naya y Matthew andaban, y ninguno de ellos lo desmintió, HeMo y Naya hablaron con Matt sobre su plan, el chico con gusto aceptó, al fin de cuentas eso ayudaria a ambas chicas, y el chico no le veia el problema.

_Hearth _se comenzó a grabar, en ese capitulo las chicas se besarian y estarian muy cercanas, ambas amaban poder darse ese tipo de demostraciones en frente a camaras. La escena del beso se repitió alrededor de tres veces, pues Ryan se quejaba, diciendo que era muy corto, o muy largo, o sin pasion o con mucha pasion, las chicas estaban comenzando a estresarse, no por besarse, pero si por escuchar a su productor una y otra vez. Al final quedó contento con el resultado, y pudieron proseguir con las demas escenas, y al final el resultado fue como Ryan lo esperaba.

Al fin el estreno de el capitulo 3X13 llegaba, y a cierto morocho se le ocurrió una gran idea-veremos _Heart_ juntos esta noche?-pregunto Darren sonriendo a las cuatro chicas frente a él

-claro, en mi casa-dijo Dianna apuntandose

-bueno, esta bien-dijo Naya sonriendo

-ey, que planean ir sin mi acaso?-preguntó Chris abrazando a su novio por la espalda

-claro que no-dijeron los tres riendo

Al final del dia se reunieron los seis en la casa de la rubia ojiverde, ese capitulo era altamente gay, teniendo en cuenta, las escenas Brittana, las Faberry y las Klaine. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el sillon, mientras Lea y Dianna estaban en el suelo sentadas jugando con Arthur entre los brazos de la ojiverde

-parecen una familia-mencionó HeMo, que estaba del otro lado del sillon, tambien sentada en el suelo, con Naya entre sus piernas

-no se olviden de Sheila y Claude-dijo Lea besando a el canino

-si que son una gran familia-comentó Darren haciendo reir a los presentes

-ya va a empezar!-grito Chris y todos guardaron silencio mientras comenzaban a comer palomitas y tomaban refresco, Lea se puso de pie para apagar la luz, y se coloco entre las piernas de su novia, y tomando esta vez ella a el canino para comenzar a ver el capitulo

-wow, pero si las dos chicas se ven bien juntas-dijo Darren al ver a Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel en la cancion de Stereo Hearth

-es cierto eso que dicen del Monchele?-pregunto Chris viendo a Lea que le daba un beso en los labios a su novia

-es super cierto no ves?-contesto sarcásticamente volviendo a besar a la ojiverde

-no lo has desmentido-dijo esta vez HeMo

-hablamos con Cory, y decidimos que lo mejor seria hacerles creer que él y yo andamos-dijo Lea alzando los hombros

-perdonenme chicas, pero eso nadie se los cree-dijo Naya riendose por la locura que escuchaba

-pues solo las fans finchel-monchele-dijo HeMo

-tienen razon, pero fue lo unico que se nos ocurrió despues de saber que Faberry habia ganado como mejor pareja-dijo Dianna alzando los hombros-claro, aun asi tuve que salir con Sebastian, pero Lea pensó que seria mejor que se viera Monchele, pues asi se calmarian los fans de esa pareja y los rumores que nos rodeaban una vez mas-

-cuando el rio suena es porque agua lleva Di, por algo siempre se ha dicho lo de ustedes-dijo Naya

-claro como lo de ustedes-dijo Lea

-pues si de hecho-dijo HeMo

-jajá jajá-Chris reia viendo el capitulo-me encanta lo que le dice San a Joe ajajá-decia entre risas- "es MI NOVIA, ehhh MI NOVIA, no solo mi amiga"-decia con voz graciosa

El capitulo transcurrió, y llegaba la escena que todos esperaban en la "_Sugar Shack"_ y donde Joe se acercó a Santana a decirle que si cantarian la cancion

-dios!, que cara de enamoradas!-dijo Naya riendose de si misma

-y luego dicen que no es cierto la quimica entre ustedes-dijo Dianna burlonamente

-OH por dios!-dijo HeMo al ver el beso entre ella y Naya, quedandose con la boca abierta

-sexy-dijo sonriendo Darren

-que buen beso!-dijo Lea

-y pensar que costo mucho que quedara asi-dijo Naya tambien dando su opinion

-pero Di, me mató que exactamente tu cantaras la mayoria de esa cancion hacia ellas-dijo Lea

-tienes razon-dijo Dianna, la cancion la coreaban los seis mientras movian sus manos de un lado a otro, despues venia _Love Shack_ la cual tambien corearon y bailaron desde sus asientos

-little Pierce-López hizo una gran fiesta-comentó Naya

-tienes razon-dijo Lea

-me alegra chicas-dijo de la nada Chris

-que cosa?-preguntaron Naya y HeMo

-que al menos en ese capitulo, pudieron dar a conocer sus sentimientos, y veran que ya todo estará mejor de ahora en adelante-dijo sonriendo sinceramente hacia sus amigas

Las chicas sonrieron, mientras sus otras dos amigas asentian, dando a entender que ellas tambien apoyaban su relacion, al final, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones ni como ellas quisieran, pero estaban juntas y sabian que en gran parte era el destino, pues siempre estaban, con sus pros y sus contras, pero ahí estaban, juntas. Siempre siendo las mejores amigas, con un amor inigualable.

-te amo Heath-dijo Naya besando a su novia

-yo mas Nay, yo mucho mas-dijo la rubia abrazandola mas contra ella, disfrutando y agradeciendo al destino y a dios y a todo aquel que les permitia estar juntas, aun en esas circunstancias poco convencionales para ambas, se tenian entre si, y eso era lo que importaba para ambas chicas, mas al saber que los chicos del Cast estaban apoyandolas.

···································

_**Ayyy ILOVE BRITTANA, y me gustó este especial, por ser el de la pareja protagonista lo hice un poco mas largo que los otros, el capi que viene es la parte final del concierto, obviamente la parte Brittana. Si quieren saber que paso en el especial Klaine con esta pareja, haganmelo saber ;)**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**NI NAYA NI HEMO NI NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**_

**THE PERFECT CONCERT: **_BRITTANA/HeYa_

_**My Sweet Slave….My Perfect Criminal**_

Ahora llegaba el turno de la pareja mas esperada, la pareja que muchos amamos y pocos odian, ellas son almas gemelas, todos los saben, cometieron errores como muchos, sin embargo los superaron como pocos, entre las decisiones de amor y todo eso, al fin podian estar donde pertenecian

-es nuestro turno-avisó Grant llegando al lado de Naya, quien estaba sentada junto a HeMo-es hora de encender el escenario bebe-dijo en tono sexy jalando a la chica de la mano, la cual se soltó del agarre-no podemos parecer enojados-dijo sabiendo de antemano el malestar de la morena

-soy una gran actriz-fue la corta respuesta por parte de la chica, Smooth Criminal comenzó a sonar, ambos chicos se pusieron en el medio del escenario, sus amigos presenciaban este performance desde sus sillas arriba del escenario, Heather estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza al chico si se acercaba de mas a su chica

El performance se trataba, basicamente en Naya alejada de Grant, que la seguia de un lado a otro, tratando de acercarse, sin éxito alguno pues la chica cada que lo sentia cerca se alejaba aun mas, rodeaban a sus compañeros, mas de una vez Naya tocaba a Heather con pretexto de pasar junto a ella de acuerdo a la cancion y los movimientos que hacia

Grant se acercó al final de la canción, quedando muy cerca de ella, de nuevo, haciendo que los censores de HeMo se encendieran y esta se pusiera de pie, mientras Samuel la jalaba del brazo para detenerla, lograndolo despues del tercer intento-calma HeMo-susurró haciendo que la chica asintiera y volviera a su asiento

_**You've been hit by**_

_**You've been Struck by**_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

La parte final de la cancion hizo que ambos se quedaran cerca, viendose fijamente, Grant dio un paso al frente, acercandose mas a Naya

-My Perfect Criminal-dijo Heather interponiendose entre ambos chicos-eres perfecta-susurró, lo dijo todo sin microfono, para no causar mas revuelo, sin embargo quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar lo dicho y comenzaron a aplaudir

-Brittany, vino a interrrumpir, pero….que quiere el publico?-pregunto Grant poniendose una mano en la oreja, pidiendo por una respuesta-beso SebTana acaso?-pregunto el chico, ambas chicas se vieron entre si y luego al publico que aplaudia con entusiasmo

-beso Brittana?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos-vamos!-animó de nuevo esa sexy voz, sin embargo Grant agarró por sorpresa de nuevo a Naya y la besó, Naya se separó, mientras Dianna llegaba a su lado, los fans Brittana abuchearon, pero se contrarrestaba con los gritos de los fans SebTana, Heather vio directamente a Grant

-i WIN-remarcó el chico mientras salía del escenario con esa estupida sonrisa de superioridad y soberbia. Dianna jaló a ambas chicas al momento en que se apagaron las luces, dando paso a _Jessie's Girl_ cantada por Cory

-sabes que…..-trató de hablar la latina

-lo se-respondió sin mas-preparate, empezaremos con Slave-dijo Heather para luego salir rumbo a su camerino, donde poco tiempo despues comenzaba a cambiar de ropa, colocandose su vestuario de Slave, Naya entró en el lugar, cuando la rubia se colocaba el abrigo

-perdon….me aleje!-añadió como si con eso quitara el hecho de que Grant la habia besado

-lo vi…..no me debes explicaciones_,_ Naya…..no somos NADA, entiende que puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Heather saliendo del camerino, dejando a la otra chica suspirando sola, mientras jalaba su propio traje, identico al de HeMo, pero la parte superior negra y la inferior dorada

································

Ambas chicas estaban esperando su entrada, Heather era la primera en salir mientras Naya tenia que esperar un poco mas, durante esos 15 minutos, no hablaron, pues HeMo esquivaba a la morena. La música de Slave comenzó a sonar dando paso a la rubia, uno de los bailarines le quitó el abrigo, como era tipica su entrada

**H: I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.**

_Sé que puedo ser joven, pero tengo sentimientos tambien._

**And I need to do what I feel like doing.**

_Y tengo que hacer lo que me apetece hacer._

**So let me go and just listen.**

_Así que déjame ir y sólo escuchar._

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.**

_Todo lo que la gente me mira como soy una niña pequeña._

**Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into **

**this world.**

_Bueno ¿alguna vez pensaste que estaria bien para mí entrar en_

_este mundo?_

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.**

_Siempre diciendo niña no entres en el club._

**Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's**

**what I love.**

_Bueno, yo sólo estoy tratando de averiguar por qué el baile de la causa es_

_lo que me gusta._

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y a prenderse rapidamente, hasta que se apagaron por completo, los presentes se sorprendieron, pero pronto se escucho de nuevo la música

**H&N: Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

_Tomalo, tomalo, tomalo, tomalo (whoooa)_

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)**

_Tomalo, tomalo, tomalo, tomalo (WHOOOOOA) (¿Te gusta)_

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)**

_Tomalo, tomalo, tomalo, tomalo(ooohhhh) (Esto se siente bien)_

La voz que se escuchó junto con la de la rubia la reconocieron al instante, mas no se vio la dueña de esta, todos los bailarines y la misma HeMo se colocaron en fila y saltaron de un lado a otro, hasta dejar a HeMo en medio, y la dueña de la voz(sexy voz cabe señalar XD). Salió detrás de ella cantando, ambas con microfonos inalambricos

**N: I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**

_Sé que podría salir tranquila, puede que yo sea timida._

**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

_Pero tengo ganas de bailar, siento ganas de bailar cuando veo a este chico._

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**

_Lo que es práctico es lógico. ¿Qué demonios, a quién le importa?_

**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

_Lo único que sé es que estoy tan feliz cuando estás bailando allí._

Comenzaron a moverse, y la latina se movía sexymente por el cuerpo de la rubia, mientras esta se acercaba mas a ella, tomadola por la cintura y dandole una vuelta para que ambas quedaran viendo hacia el publico

**H: I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

_Soy una esclava para ti. No puedo celebrar, no puedo controlarlo._

**I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**

_Soy una esclava para ti. No voy a negarlo, no estoy tratando de ocultarlo._

La rubia volteo de nuevo a la morena acercandola a ella lo mas que sus cuerpos lo permitiesen, mientras los bailarines las rodeaban y Naya la recostaba un poco hacia atrás y recorria su abdomen con su mano, logrando que en la chica tuviera un mal efecto, al menos en ese momento

**N: Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

_Bebe, ¿no quieres, bailar sobre mí,_

**(I just wanna dance next to you)**

_(Sólo quiero bailar junto a ti)_

**To another time and place.**

_En otro tiempo y lugar._

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

_Bebe, ¿no quieres, bailar sobre mí,_

**(Are you ready)**

_(¿Estás listo?)_

**Leaving behind my name, my age.**

_Dejando atrás mi nombre, mi edad._

Ahora los bailarines se acostaban en la tarima, ambas chicas saltaron sobre ellos, primero Naya, luego HeMo, la morena se recostó en la tarima y la rubia giro en esta misma, siendo atrapada por las manos de la latina, que se aferraban a su palida cintura, alzandola para colocarla encima de ella

**H: (Lets go)**

_(Vamos)_

**(Like that)**

_(Como esto...)_

**(You like it)**

_(Te gusta)_

**(Now watch me)**

_(Ahora me miras)_

HeMo cantó aun sobre la latina, recorriendo con su mano la mejilla y todo el costado de la de tez morena, mientras volvia a ponerse de pie y jalaba a Naya, siendo rodeadas de nuevo, ahora por bailarinas

**N: I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

_esta noche quiero bailar contigo._

**(I just can't help myself)**

_(No puedo ayudarme a mi misma)_

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

_Tengo muchas ganas de hacer lo que quieras._

**(I just feel I let myself go)**

_(Me siento me dejo llevar)_

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**

_En serio quisiera bailar esta noche contigo_

**(Wanna see you move)**

_(¿quieres moverte?)_

**I really wanna do what you want me to.**

_Tengo muchas ganas de hacer lo que quieras._

**(Uh Uh Uh)**

_Uh, Uh, Uh _

La morena jaló a Heather y comenzaron a moverse sincronizadamente al igual que los demas bailarines

**H: Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

_Bebe ¿no quieres, bailar sobre mí,_

**(I just wanna dance next to you)**

_(Sólo quiero bailar junto a ti)_

**To another time and place.**

_En otro tiempo y lugar._

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,**

_Bebe, ¿no quieres, bailar sobre mí,_

**(Are you ready)**

_(¿estas listo?)_

**Leaving behind my name, my age.**

_Dejando atrás mi nombre, mi edad._

**N: I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I **

_Soy una esclava para ti. (Tomalo) no puedo tener, yo_

**cannot control it.**

_no puedo controlarlo._

**I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)**

_Soy un esclava (Se siente a la derecha) para ti. (Se siente bien)_

**I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)**

_No voy a negarlo, no estoy tratando de ocultarlo. (Bebé)_

**H&N: Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)**

_Tomalo tomalo tomalo tomalo (whoooa)_

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)**

_Tomalo tomalo tomalo tomalo (WHOOOOOA)_

**Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)**

_Tomalo tomalo tomalo tomalo (ooohhhh)_

El final de la cancion se marcaba, dejando asi el resultado que ambas chicas y Ryan esperaban

**H&N: I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)**

_Soy una esclava para ti. (Ahora voy )_

**I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.**

_No puedo celebrar, no puedo controlarlo._

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)**

_Soy una esclava para ti. (Aquí vamos) No lo negaré, (Sí)_

**I'm not trying to hide it.**

_No estoy tratando de ocultarlo._

**(Like that) **

_(como esto..)_

HeMo quedó sobre Naya a escasos milimetros de su rostro y en medio del escenario, ambas chicas estaban agitadas, excitadas por lo que demandaba esa cancion y la extrema cercania que tuvieron, apenas se apagaron las luces, tuvieron que salir corriendo detrás de bambalinas, para el cambio de vestuario fugaz, ya que la siguiente era Valerie y no tenian tiempo para estar hablando o cosas asi, cada quien estaba a un lado del escenario, ayudadas a ponerse el siguiente vestuario, colocandolo encima del de Slave, cuidando que no saliera a relucir el mismo. La música de Valerie demando la presencia de la latina en el escenario, que apenas iba recuperando el aliento, los fans gritaron con solo su presencia encima del escenario

N**: Well, sometimes I go out by myself**_Bueno, algunas veces salgo sola_**And I look across the water**_Y miro a través del agua_**And I think of all the things**_Y pienso en todas las cosas_**What you're doing**_Que estás haciendo_**And in my head I paint a picture**_Y en mi cabeza pinto una imagen_

La latina se acercó a sus fans con una sonrisa, que hizo aun mas escándalo dentro de los espectantes

**H: 'Cause since I've come home**_Porque desde que he vuelto a casa_**Well, my body's been a mess**_Bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden_**And I've missed your ginger hair**_Y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre_**And the way you like to dress**_Y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte_

Heather acompañó a la morena en el escenario, llevando un microfono inalambrico, ya que bailaria y cantaria

**H&N: Won't you come on over?**_¿No vendrás por aquí?_**Stop making a fool out of me**_Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta_**Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**_¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie?_**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

Naya comenzaba a recorrer el escenario, Harry hacia compañía a Heather para comenzar a bailar

N**; Did you have to go to jail?**_¿Tuviste que ir a prisión?_**Put your house up for sale?**_¿Pusiste tu casa en venta?_**Did you get a good lawyer?**_¿Conseguiste un buen abogado?_**H: I hope you didn't catch a tan**_Espero que no te hayas bronceado_**I hope you'll find the right man **_Espero que encuentres al hombre correcto_**Who'll fix it for ya**_Que lo arregle por ti_

La música seguia su curso, ambas chicas en esa cancion no tenian la mayor cercania, pero las pocas veces que se acercaban, la rubia le daba nalgadas a la morena y viceversa

**H&N: 'Cause since I've come home**_Porque desde que he vuelto a casa_**Well, my body's been a mess**_Bueno, mi cuerpo ha sido un desorden_**And I've missed your ginger hair**_Y he extrañado tu pelo jengibre_**And the way you like to dress**_Y la manera en la que te gusta vestirte_

La cancion llegaba a su final, ambas chicas bailaban sobre el escenario, logrando que los fans corearan la cancion con ellas, se sentian bien, ver a todos apoyando a esa pareja ficticia llamada BRITTANA, pero tambien a ellas dos, era realmente genial

**N: Won't you come on over?**_¿No vendrás por aquí?_**Stop making a fool out of me**_Deja de hacerme parecer una tonta_**H:Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**_¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie?_**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_**H&N: Valerie, Valerie, Valerie**_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_**Why don't you come on over, Valerie?**_¿Por qué no vendrás por aquí, Valerie?_

Ambas chicas terminaron en la parte trasera del escenario, con las manos unidas, ambas dando una reverencia, con una gran sonrisa, el cambio de vestuario llegó de nuevo, corriendo tras bambalinas quitandose de un tiron las prendas de Valerie, quedando con las de Slave, poniendose encima la de Me Against The Music, las luces comenzaron a prender y apagar una y otra vez, el escenario se vio invadido por una pared de plastico transparente en medio de este, dividiendo asi el escenario en dos partes

**H&N: All my people in the crowd**_Toda mi gente en la multitud_**Grab a partner take it down!**_¡Agarra a un compañero y bájalo!_

Las voces se escucharon, mas no se vieron las dueñas, el lugar quedó en total silencio, de nuevo la iluminación jugó un poco, prendiendo y apagando luces de colores, para luego centrar dos luces blancas a cada lado del escenario

**H:** **It´s me against the music**_Soy yo contra la música_**N**_: _**Uh uh**_Uh uh_**H:****It´s just me**_soy solo yo_

**N: And me**_y yo_

**H: Yeah**_si _

**N: C'mon**_vamos _

**H: Uh ah**

_Uh ah_

**N: Hey Brittany?**_¿Hey Brittany?_

**H: Are you ready?**_¿Estas lista?_

**N: Uh uh, are you?**_Uh uh, ¿y tu?_

**H: hu **

_ha_

Cada chica cantaba caminando hacia el centro de su lugar, Naya izquierda, Heather derecha, el publico veia hacia ambas chicas, el modo en que se movian era sincronizado, aun sin estar en el mismo lugar, ni verse directamente

**H&N: And no one cares**_Y a nadie le importa_**H:****It's whippin´my hair**_Estoy sacudiendo mi cabello_**It's pullin' my waist**_Muevo mi cintura_**H&N:****To hell with stares**_Al diablo con las miradas_**H:****The sweat is drippin' all over my face**_El sudor está corriendo por toda mi cara_**N: And no one's there**_Y nadie está ahí_**H:****I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**_Soy la única bailando en éste lugar_**N: Tonight I'm here**_Ésta noche estoy aquí_**H:****Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass**_Siento el ritmo de la batería, tengo que sintonizar con ese bajo_

Ambas chicas bailaban de acuerdo a su escenario, HeMo con bailarines, Naya entre hojas, ya que el escenario estaba adaptado parecido al video

**N: How would you like a friendly competition**_¿Te gustaría una competencia amistosa?_**H:****Let's take on the song**_Aprovechemos la canción_**(Let's take on the song, Let's take on the song)**_(Aprovechemos la canción, aprovechemos la canción)_**H&N:****It's you and me baby, we're the music**_Somos tú y yo baby, somos la música_**Time to party all night long**_Es momento de festejar toda la noche_**(All night long... Ho, uh, yeah, let's go!)**_(Toda la noche… Ho, uh, si, ¡vamos!)_

La música corria, ambas chicas bailaban a su estilo, cada una en su lado del escenario sin contacto fisico, Naya jugaba entre las hojas y el columpio, HeMo con sus bailarines al lado

**H&N: I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music**_Estoy en contra del altavoz, tratando de gozar la música_**It´s like a competition, me against the beat**_Es como una competencia, yo contra el ritmo_**I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)**_Quiero entrar en la zona (quiero entrar en la zona)_**I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone)**_Quiero entrar en la zona (quiero entrar en la zona)_**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**_Si realmente quieres una batalla, levántate y siente tu ritmo_**Tryin' to hit it a chic-a-taa**_Tratando de golpear un chic-a-taa_**In a minute I'm a take a you on (I'm a take a you on)**_En un minuto voy a hacer que te levantes (voy a hacer que te levantes)_**I'm a take a you on (I'm a take a you on)**_Voy a levantarte (voy a levantarte)_**Hey, hey, hey**_hey, hey, hey_

Heather bailaba como nunca, el hecho de tener a Naya junto de ella, bailando y cantando, era realmente especial para ella, la amaba, pero….porque todo era tan complicado?

**N: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control**_Hey Brittany, tú dices que quieres perder el control_**Come over here I got somethin' to show ya**_Ven aquí tengo algo que mostrarte _**Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul**_Sexy señorita, preferiría ver tu alma desnuda_**H:****If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got**_Si crees que eres tan sexy, mejor muéstrame lo que tienes_**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

_Toda mi gente en la multitud, déjenme verlos bailar_**N: C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down**_Vamos Brittany pierde el control, obsérvate bajar_

Naya se quitó el saco y lo aventó hacia el publico, que se peleo por el, luego tomó un bastón y con el comenzó a bailar, se acercó a la pared al mismo tiempo que Heather, y comenzaron a moverse, como si supieran los movimientos de la otra

**H&N: All my people on the floor**_Toda mi gente en la pista de baile_**(Say) Let me see you dance**_(Dilo) Déjenme verlos bailar_**(Let me see ya)**_(Déjenme verlos)_**All my people wantin´ more**_Toda mi gente queriendo más_**(Say) Let me see you dance**_(Dilo) Déjenme verlos bailar_**(I wanna see ya)**_(Quiero verlos)_**All my people round and round**_Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas_**(Say) Let me see you dance**_(Dilo)Déjenme verlos bailar_**(Let me see ya)**_(Déjenme verlos)_**All my people in the crowd**_Toda mi gente en la multitud_**(Say) Let me see you dance**_(Dilo) Déjenme verlos_**(I wanna see ya)**_(Quiero verlos) _

Ambas chicas voltearon, al sentir el movimiento de la pared, que comenzaba a subir, quedaron cuerpo contra cuerpo, agarradas ambas del bastón a la altura de sus hombros

**N: All my people in the crowd (Grab a partner, take it down)**_Toda mi gente en la multitud (agarra a un compañero, bájalo)_**Let me see you dance**_Déjame verte bailar_**C'mon Brittany take it down (Grab a partner, take it down)**_Vamos Brittany agáchate (agarra a un compañero, agáchalo)_**H:****All my people round and round (Grab a partner, take it down)**_Toda mi gente dando vueltas y vueltas (agarra a un compañero, bájalo)_**Party all night long**_Fiesta toda la noche_**N: C'mon Brittany lose control**_Vamos Brittany pierde el control_

Bailaban parecido al video que grabaron, solo que esta vez era encima de un escenario, con las emociones a flor de piel, sintiendo como todo el calor y la adrenalina recorrian sus cuerpos

**H&N:****Watch you take it down (Grab a partner, take it down)**_Obsérvate agachar (agarra a un compañero, agáchalo)_

La cancion terminó y como tal, la pared ya estaba abajo, HeMo puso a la morena contra la pared, besandola con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba despues de semejante show. Beso que hizo a todos los presentes suspirar y aplaudir como si no hubiera mañana.

-chicas que buen beso-dijo con sarcasmo Grant llegando junto a las chicas

-que buscas aquí pequeño amigo zuricata-dijo Heather "amigablemente"

-vine a ver porque tanto escándalo, pero solo eran ustedes-el tono de sarcasmo e ironia no abandonaba su voz

-por quien mas seria? Dudo que por ti-mencionó Naya

-vamos bonita, obvio por mi tambien seria-dijo el chico sonriendo hacia los fans, algunos aplaudian, otros muchos abucheaban

-bonita tu madre, te vas de aquí-dijo Heather corriendolo del lugar

-la que sobra aquí eres tu-dijo poniendose mas cerca de ella, el publico apoyaba a ambos, pues pensaban que era Sebastian contra Brittany celosa, no Grant contra HeMo, que era lo correcto

-él que sobra eres tu, digo por si no lo has notado, Na….Santana no quiere nada contigo, además eres gay, no se supone que a los gays les gustan los hombres?-la rubia sabia que no podia dejar atrás su personaje como Brittany, y sabia que el chico tampoco dejaria su personaje, asi que mejor trataba de hablar aunque sea un poco como Britt

-bueno, el que sea gay no quiere decir que no me pueda gustar una chica, soy bisexual tal vez-dijo el chico alzando los hombros

-adios Sebastian, sobras en la escena-Naya se colocó en frente de Heather

-yo sobro? Pero si hacemos una pareja perfecta Santana-dijo el chico acercandose a la morena que sonreia sarcásticamente

-la tia Snixxx te dara un golpe, en donde seguro no te dolera, porque ni siquiera hombria tienes, ya que eres mas gay que la palabra-dijo Naya harta de todo ese juego-si no te largas ahora mismo de aquí-

-pegame donde quieras bonita-dijo acercandose a ella

-bueno bueno, creo que tenemos a un sordo en escena-alguien irrumpió de nuevo

-vaya vaya, el Unholy Trinity en el escenario, que honor tenerla con nosotros señorita Fabray-Grant sonreia son superioridad al ver a Dianna meterse en escena

-gracias, es un honor para mi decirle a usted, señorito zuricata, que es mejor que baje del escenario ahora, si no quiere al Unholy Trinity completo sobre usted-decia Dianna con su tipica mirada de Bitch

-eso seria muy rico, tenerla a usted y ellas dos sobre mi mmm….-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-es una falta de respeto, el que estes aquí arriba, cuando mas de una persona te dijo lo contrario, queriendo hacerte saber, que no eres bienvenido aquí-la voz chillona e inconfundible de Lea como Rachel se hacia presente

-vaya vaya, el super escuadron de la bandera del arcoiris se reunió aquí-comentó Grant al ver llegar a Lea con Chris y Darren-y todo por mi, pero que lindos-agregó a modo de burla

-todo por ti, logicamente-dijo sarcásticamente Naya

-vamos chicos, esto es muy loco, estamos frente a….2000 ó 3000 personas, y ustedes me echan de el escenario, en lugar de besarnos todos?-decia Grant señalando al publico

-no te hagas el gracioso, mejor abandona el escenario-dijo Darren

-eligan, apoyar al mas cool, o a la estupida parejita de lesbianas, que se separaran algun dia por la presion del ambiente en el que estamos-Grant ya no era Sebastian, aun cuando el publico creia eso, ya no era su personaje

-las elegimos a ellas, eso es obvio, no te compares con personas como ellas-contestó Dianna

-ajajá, podran cuidarlas? Quiero decir, la prensa estara encima de ellas-el chico recorria el escenario de un lado a otro, saludando a unos cuantos fans que le daban la mano

-somos una familia y la familia se apoya en las buenas y en las malas-respondió Lea

-si no nos crees, mira a tu alrededor-mencionó Dianna, el chico volteo a ver a sus amigos del Cast, iban con playeras que decian HEATHER, NAYA, SANTANA, BRITTANY, BRITTANA, el publico entero aplaudió y las Achele sonrieron, Dianna y Lea se quitaron su vestuario, mostrando en sus propias playeras, HeYa/Brittana, HeMo y Naya sonrieron hacia sus amigas, Darren y Chris tambien se sentian bien, el hecho de saber que eran una familia los hacia sentir protegidos a ellos

-vaya, pero que ternura me dan, solo espero que no se lleven ninguna sorpresa, y que en serio sean tan unidos como dicen ser, creanme necesitaran mucha suerte-amenazó el chico antes de bajar del escenario, las luces se apagaron, dando paso a la siguiente cancion, Somebody To Love, himno Achele

-las apoyaremos, lo sabes no?-Dianna habló hacia Naya, antes de que comenzara el performance, la latina asintió con una media sonrisa

-gracias-susurró como respuesta

-somos familia Nay-la música comenzó a sonar, ese show fue parecido a los demas, Dianna y Lea se tomaron de la mano y se decian cosas al oido, de un movimiento, Naya y Heather quedaron juntas, ahora el miedo estaba presente, pero tambien habia esperanza y sentimiento de bienestar de por medio, todo saldria bien…..no?

·········································

_**BRITTANA BRITTANA BRITTANA XD que tal? Creo que esta lindo, el apoyo incondicional de las Acheles, y ese Grant, hara algo contra alguna de ellas? :/ ya veremos, y el final de la apuesta chan chan chan, jaja. **_

_**Mis niñas sexys y mis niños lindos, necesito de su gran e importante ayuda, el proximo capi es de la rueda de prensa, estaba escribiendolo, pero me dije: "Fuu! Pequeña Fuu!, tienes tantos amigos en esta historia, porque no que te ayuden? Asi todos formaran parte de esta historia, que es de ellos, para ellos, pues sin ellos no serias nada!" y entonces pensé: " tengo razón" todos aquellos que quieran que sus preguntas aparezcan en el siguiente capi, dejenmelas en un review, con su nombre, para que tengan una participación especial dentro de la misma, para las diferentes parejas, Klaine, Faberry o Brittana, nos leemos en el siguiente capi(:**_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**NI HEMO NI NAYA NI LAS ACHELE ME PERTERNECEN(ni a Ryan cabe señalar ¬¬')**_

-y como sabremos el resultado de la apuesta?-preguntó Lea, ella, Dianna, Naya, Heather Jenna, Samuel, Chris, Darren, Amber y Chord estaban en la habitación de las Acheles, los demas estaban en la habitacion de Mark

-que apuesta?-ahora le tocó preguntar a Jenna

-pues es que aquí los NIÑOS, apostaron a que pareja preferia el publico, si Brittana, Faberry ó Klaine-contestó Chris, haciendo referencia a Darren, Dianna y Naya

-pues fácil-la latina tomó su celular y sonrió triunfantemente al terminar de escribir algo en el mismo-cuantos admiradores tenemos en twitter?-

-miles-dijo Dianna

-lo se, pero lo mas importante es que siguen TODOS nuestros pasos asi que…-su celular comenzó a sonar, abrió su twitter y vio la GRAN respuesta, varias muchas respuestas en menos de 5 segundos-lo ven?-volvió a sonreir

-Faberry-aseguró Dianna

-Klaine-dijo esta vez Darren

-pues no, y ni Brittana-dijo impresionada-los tres, quiero decir que las tres parejas se estan volviendo TT en este momento-enseñó su celular a sus compañeros, las tres parejas eran de lo mas hablado en tiempo record en el mundo

-empate?-preguntó Darren

-piedra, papel o tijera?-propuso Naya

-y si todos pagan la apuesta?-la idea provino de Samuel

-claro!, esa es una gran idea-secundó Amber

-si!, todos pagan lo debido, y asi todos tienen su regalo-dijo Chord tambien uniendose a sus dos compañeros

-vaya, si no toman esa idea van a ser muy tontos-intervino Jenna

-creo que tienen razon-habló Heather quien volteo a ver a Naya

-pues…-ahora la latina volteo a ver a Dianna y a Darren

-OK OK, apenas regresemos a LA, pagaremos todos las apuestas-dijeron a dúo los dos chicos

-que conexión-dijeron con sarcasmo Chris y Lea

-lo mismo digo-contestaron Naya y Heather

-pfff, eso de ser tan unidos los conecta-la asiática rodó los ojos

-como sea, juguemos 'I Never Have Ever'-propuso Amber, los demás estaban de acuerdo, asi que se pusieron en circulo, tomaron la botella de licor que habian comprado y llenaron sus respectivos _shots _

-yo comienzo-habló Samuel, los demás asintieron-yo nunca…..he llegado con resaca al trabajo-todos negaron con la cabeza, eso era casi imposible, asi que todos tomaron sus tragos

-ahora yo-dijo Jenna, pensó un poco-yo nunca…..he tenido sexo en un avión-Naya volteo a ver a Heather que la miró con una ceja alzada, la latina, Samuel y Chord tomaron su shot

-vaya vaya, Snixxx-molestó Darren

-OK OK, sigo yo-habló Lea-yo nunca….me he acostado con alguien del trabajo-todos rieron, y todos tomaron menos Samuel, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros

-que? Mi religión no me lo permite-contestó, haciendo reír a los demás

-ahora yo-gritó Chris-yo nunca….he besado a una chica, fuera del trabajo-todos, incluyendo a Amber y a Jenna tomaron sus shots, ahora ellas se ganaron las miradas de los demás

-que? Estaba en secundaria-contestó Jenna

-yo en una fiesta, cuando era Senior-habló Amber

-esto ya se esta poniendo muy monótono-habló Chord jalando una botella vacía-ahora esto será mas hot-colocó la botella en el centro-el beso debe durar MÍNIMO 20 segundos-agregó, todos asintieron, el primero en girarla fue Chord, cayendo hacia Naya-c'mon Snixxx-dijo sonriente, la latina se acercó y se besaron, fue un beso eterno, según Heather, sin embargo todos vitoreaban

-yo sigo-Heather tomó la botella la giró y ésta se detuvo en Samuel, le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella

-no mas de 20 SEGUNDOS-remarcó Naya, Samuel sonrió y besó a HeMo, Naya solo contaba mentalmente los segundos, hasta que al segundo 20, exacto, Naya jaló a su chica

-celos al máximo Snixxx-molestó Dianna

-mañana tenemos una rueda de prensa, estan preparados?-Chris retomó la seriedad

-si-contestaron a coro

-esas preguntas no seran NADA faciles-comentó Samuel

-lo sabemos, pero creo que estamos preparados para esto, no se que digan ustedes-Naya se dirigió a los otros cinco chicos

-estamos bien-contestó Dianna-estamos preparadas-agregó en voz de Lea y ella, la morena la tomó de la mano

-saben que las apoyaremos pase lo que pase, asi que tranquilas, que las espaldas se las cuidamos nosotros-dijo Samuel haciendo que todos asintieran

-gracias chicos-dijeron los seis al unísono

·····································

El dia de rueda de prensa, como temas principales, Klaine, Faberry y Brittana, todos con distintos objetivos, echar fuego contra alguna pareja, algun homo fóbico incluido, otros muchos a favor de las mismas, y apoyandolas.

En el escenario, todos los miembros del Cast, desde Ryan Murphy hasta Dot Marie Jones, viendo hacia el público, en orden Kevin, Harry, Amber, Jenna, Chord, Naya, HeMo, Lea, Dianna, Darren, Chris, Cory, Mark, Samuel, Damian, Vanessa y Grant. Ryan abrió la sesión, dando paso a las fatidicas preguntas….

P1:¿este concierto, hizo que ustedes se replantearan sus sentimientos?-hablaba una fan, hacia los seis chicos

-no entiendo de que tipo de sentimientos hablas-la que hablo fue Naya

P1: ya sabes, amorosos-Naya volteo a ver a sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta, los seis se veian los unos a los otros, queriendo echarle la bolita a alguno, las miradas se plantearon en Dianna, despues de todo, era la que mejor manejaba esas cosas.

-ehm…..no, la verdad es que fue un concierto, con mucha demanda, los fans piden y a nosotros nos gusta que ellos esten felices-sonrió encantadoramente, queriendo que se terminaran ya las preguntas incomodas

P1: pero…..tienen mucha quimica, no puedes negarme que este concierto no tuvo sentimientos de por medio-comentó la misma chica

-claro que hay sentimientos de por medio-habló Lea, los cinco chicos restantes la voltearon a ver sorprendidos-nos queremos muchisimo, somos como hermanos, y ese es un sentimiento muy fuerte-los demás respiraron con tranquilidad de nuevo

P2: mi pregunta va para Heather y Naya-las mencionadas pusieron atención-primero que nada, muchas gracias por ese beso, soy una gran fan Brittana-las chicas sonrieron-pero en el tema, fuera de Brittana, ¿Qué pasó por sus mentes cuando lo hicieron, estaban conscientes o fue cosa del momento?-esta pregunta estaba siendo cedida entre ambas, se veian queriendo que la otra respondiera

-bueno….la verdad es que la adrenalina estaba a mil, y tal vez sin querer queriendo sucedió-la que respondió fue HeMo, usando esa frase, tan característica de Chespirito, hacia reir a los presentes-tal vez fue cosa del momento conscientemente-el juego de palabras utilizados por Heather hacia, que los que sabian la verdad, rieran, y los que no, se sintieran confundidos-y a mi me paso Britney Spears por la mente-con ese comentario, hizo que todos comenzaran a reir

P3: mi pregunta, va para Dianna y Lea-la que hablaba era una niña, de entre 9 y 10 años, ambas chicas asintieron-¿se van a casar?-la pregunta, como la sonrisa de la pequeña, era simple y sincera, ambas chicas se ruborizaron, Dianna se quedó en shock, y la quijada de Lea estaba hasta el suelo, sus demas compañeros estaban igual que ambas

-ehm…-Dianna se aclaró la garganta-no….no se como responder eso-respondio con una sonrisa-solo te digo, que pase lo que pase, será para bien de todos-

P3: eso quiere decir que tendran un final de cuento de hadas? Y tendran muchos hijitos?-la sonrisa y los ojos de la niña se iluminaban-o por dios! Habrá hijos de Quinn y Rachel mamá-la niña habló hacia la señora, que estaba completamente roja

-lo siento chicas-pidió la señora hacia las Achele

-no se preocupe señora, su hija es muy linda-habló Lea tratando de apaciguar las aguas, todos estaban aun shockeados

-ehm, si, usted-dijo Chris señalando a un señor

P4: para esta quinta temporada, ¿veremos algo mas allá en estas tres parejas?-

-como sabrás….hay Brittana y Klaine ya confirmado, y bueno, Faberry no entra en esta opcion de romance-contestó Ryan, todos comenzaron a abuchear

P4: la relacion desde la primera temporada, se ha tomado como mas que una simple amistad….en que afectaria que la pusieras con algo mas? Es mas, hasta podria pasar que el show tenga mas demanda si hubiera Faberry en lugar de Finchel-el señor sonrió-mi hija ama Faberry, al igual que todas sus amigas, entonces pienso que podria ser un alza para el show, ya que últimamente ni a un emmy lo han nominado, desde hace una temporada-el señor hablaba conociendo del tema, Ryan quedó en jaque.

-lo pensaremos señor-fue lo unico que respondió el productor, Lea y Dianna voltearon a verlo

P5: en conclusion, ¿hay o no una relación entre las parejas presentadas en el pasado concierto?-dando en el clavo, dejaba a todos sin palabras

-no señor….en todo caso, serian ellos los que lo declararán mas adelante, o cuando sientan que es el momento adecuado-habló Ryan

-una ultima pregunta y terminamos-anunció el presentador. Un chico, bastante conocido para una de las estrellas del show fue quien alzó la mano.

-o por dios-susurró Dianna, Lea que platicaba con Heather y Naya, vio hacia donde veía su novia

-o por dios-repitió Lea

-si, usted-

P6: mi pregunta seria…..si tuvieran que elegir entre ser quien son y quien se supone deberian de ser…..¿Qué escogerian?-el chico veia fijamente a Dianna que seguia con la misma cara de sorpresa

-lo que yo escogeria seria ser quien soy…..siempre-dijo Chris

-definitivamente-dijeron los demas, Dianna y Lea estaban en silencio

-seria completamente ser quien soy-respondió Lea observando a su novia que seguia observando al chico

-tu sabes la respuesta, no es necesario que la conteste-Dianna le habló a ese chico, a nadie mas que a él. El chico mostró una gran sonrisa

-me alegra tu sinceridad-el chico se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida

-Jason…..-habló la chica, todos estaban en medio de todo ese ambiente familiar-quedate-la mirada de la chica era de casi suplica

-claro Di-dijo el chico tomando asiento donde antes se encontraba

·································

_**Awww Jason! jajá jajá que chico tan lindo XD cuñado! Ajajá**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
